Changed Fate
by Bazooka101
Summary: A Sharingan Naruto Fanfic: Naruto has a near death experience on his fifth birthday. Deciding to take life more seriously, he strives to become the most powerful ninja. Has been discontinued due to lack of motivation, Sorry :
1. Fateful Night

Hello, this is my first fan fiction developed on this site, so constructive criticism is preferred over flames…

**Chapter One: Fateful Night**

'Damn, just my luck getting stuck in the middle of town at night… especially on my birthday…' thought a easily recognizable blonde.

Today is his 5th birthday. Usually most kids would be having parties and presents with their parents and friends. However for this kid, fate is not so kind. He never knew his parents, however based on his appearances, he easily figured out his heritage. I mean blonde hair and blue eyes, how many people have those features?

The only one that came to mind was… the "Yondaime Hokage," Minato Namikaze. His mother however is of great mystery, and nowhere does it say that his father had a lover.

Nevermind his heritage, right now, for Naruto, staying away from the demented mob was his only thing on his mind. He knew why he was being chased as well. The whiskers… as well as the spiral pattern on his navel was a clear giveaway. He was the container of the Kyuubi, or the Nine-tailed fox.

Naruto dashed around a corner, and unfortunately into a dead-end alley. Taking a deep breath, he analyzed the situation. The mob was hot behind his trail… so backing out and running was probably not a good idea… but he was also stuck in a dead-end, so going forward was impossible as well. His only conceivable plan of action was to hide… somehow.

He looked around frantically, until he found a dumpster. 'Not the cleanest hiding spot, but it'll do,' thought Naruto. Naruto took a small dash towards the dumpster, and slid in quietly, as the mob's footsteps cornered into his position. Little did he know, their was a pair of two eyes, with leaked of malice.

The mob turned toward the dead-end, but slowly walked away from the alley. Naruto, hearing the slow marching dissipating, let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. 'Phew… that was close… idiotic villagers…'

Before he knew it, the lid of the dumpster was opened, and he was thrown out into the dark alley. A lone light in the alley, revealed the persons attire. He had brown hair, which was kept short and neat. A Konoha hitai-ate spanned across his forehead. A black mask covered his mouth and nose. A black undershirt complimenting a standard issue Chunin vest along with black ninja pants and combat boots.

"W-who are y-you!" yelled a slightly scared Naruto.

The man cackled evily, "I am your worst nightmare kid, or should I say demon?"

'Damn, of all the people to attack me, it had to be a ninja…' thought Naruto. The chunin continued laughing manically, causing Naruto to question the mans sanity.

"I can feel the fear comin' off ya' kid, gooooood…" said the man, "Now, how should I kill you? Hmmm?"

After that sentence, Nartuto was seriously thinking that this would be the last day on earth. Praying silently to Kami, he wishes for his life to continue.

"Enough… TIME TO DIE DEMON!" yelled the man as he lunged forward with a kunai, aiming towards the chest, hoping for a quick kill. Naruto, side-steps quickly out of the way, and sprinting towards the street. The chunin recovers from the near hit, and pursues the kid. Throwing multiple kunai and shuriken, but sadly missing… (Makes you wonder how he became chunin. However one stray kunai lodges into the blondes leg, disabling the leg, as he skids across the ground.

Wincing, the blonde attempts to stand but falls down, finding it very hard to stand. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn! I'm so dead… why me!' Naruto mentally yelled.

"Not much of a chase demon… but that matters none… NOW DIE!"

_**A/N:  
><strong>_

_**Feedback regarding the story is welcomed. Flames are not. Ja ne! *vanishes in poof*  
><strong>_


	2. Power of the Eyes

**Chapter Two: Power of the Eyes**

"_Not much of a chase demon… but that matters none… NOW DIE!"_

'No… I… I… can't die, I have to become the Hokage… but if it ends here… that dream is dead…" thought Naruto. "NO I CAN'T DIE!" Naruto's eyes turned a dark crimson, with a dark pupil in the middle, surrounded by three tomoes, which slowly morphed into a three-bladed shuriken. (1) "**Tsukuyomi**." whispered Naruto.

The chunin soon found himself tied to a post, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Red crimson filled the sky, with a lone moon. The colour in the realm is inverted, creating a creepy atmosphere. "Wh-where a-am I…" stutter the man, "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" he yelled, trying to gather his wits on what's happening. "This must be a demon trick… it has to be…" he said to himself, trying to reassure himself.

"Welcome scum… to the world of **Tsukuyomi**, where I control what happens." said an ominous voice. Naruto appears into view, startling the man. "For the next seventy-two hours, you will face the pain I face, the hardships and then some, and it will repeat. In the real world, only one second shall pass. Goodbye."

For what seemed like hours, the man was tortured. "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go."

On the outside, the man collapsed, mumbling incoherent sentences. Naruto's eye slowly reverted to three-tomoes, then to it's sky-blue. He begins to walk away, only to stumble back down onto the pavement. **Tsukuyomi** took a lot out of him. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness were three ANBU appearing in front of him, one of them with a dog mask and one with a cat mask. The other he could not recognize.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Naruto opened his eyes to the invading light, that protruded from the ceiling. Looking around, he made a mental checklist. 'Hmm… White Walls? Check. Annoying beeping noise? Check. Light from the ceiling? Check. Yep, I'm in the hospital… again." Naruto slowly leans his back into the mattress, yawning.

'What happened yesterday, the weird world, and why was everything so much clearer seconds after I left?' pondered Naruto. 'Maybe I should ask the Old Man…' he concluded. As if on cue, the man appeared beside his bed in a poof of smoke, startling the poor boy.

"Ahh… Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Sarutobi, concern laced into his eyes and words.

"Other then feeling like sh… I mean crap, I'm perfectly fine." replied the blonde, before asking, "Old Man, before I passed out, everything I saw seemed like it was crystal clear, I mean, I could literally see each and every crack in the wall and I was able to recognize it."

Sarutobi, pondered through the possible reasons. Sarutobi thought maybe it could be a bloodline from his mothers side, as he never knew his mother. "Naruto, try and channel chakra into your eyes."

Naruto nodded, and proceeded to do that task. What happened next amazed Sarutobi. His eyes became a crimson red, with three tomoes encircling the pupil in perfect proportions. 'The Sharingan… so that must mean his mother was a Uchiha.' thought the professor. "Well, Naruto it seems what caused that was the Sharingan, the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. How you have fully mastered it at the age of five is unheard of."

Naruto, being curious, decided to pump a little bit more chakra in his eyes. The three tomoe morphed into the three-bladed shuriken. His vision seemed to have increased. "Old man, how come when I add more chakra, I can see even better?" Naruto asked curiously, completely oblivious to the slack-jawed and wide-eyed face of Sarutobi.

'Mangekyo, how does a kid, not older then five, have the accursed eye.' thought the professor. 'If anything, it's possibly due to the Kyuubi.' Regaining his composure, and clearing his through throat before responding, "This is intresting Naruto, it seems you have unlocked the highest level of the bloodline, the Mangeyko. Normally this stage of the bloodline develops when you kill a friend that is very close to you. However, I do not believe you have done that, so how you've obtained it is a mystery," said Sarutobi, finishing his small analysis.

Taking a puff of his pipe, he continued, "In the next week, I will contact the Uchiha's to find any information regarding the Mangeyko," said Sarutobi.

"Uh, Old Man…?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto?" Sarutobi replied.

"I want to join the Ninja Academy. I want to stop these assaults, I want to be able to defend myself instead of relying on you…" He paused, "… I want to become someone people can respect, instead of believing that I am the Kyu… I mean a demon!" proclaimed Naruto, hoping that he didn't catch the 'Kyu' mishap. However, Sarutobi being a ninja is made to discover the smallest mistakes, and caught that one clearly.

Looking at Naruto with hardened eyes, "Naruto, How do you know about that Kyuubi?" He said, puffing his pipe, "and who told you?"

"Old Man, I've known about it since I was three…" he said, noticing the face of shock present over Sarutobi's face, "and to answer the second question, I found out myself. Taking the whiskers on my face, with the weird pattern on my stomach, along with my date of birth being the exact same day of the attack. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Naruto said.

'So he knows about the Kyuubi," he thought as he sighed. 'I'm to old for this shit…' chuckling mentally. "Anything else you know Naruto?" looking at him with a still-hardened gaze, but with a bit more concern and curiosity.

'Should I tell him? Yeah, he's the most important person in my life, I can trust him.' Naruto thought before concluding. "I… know that my father is… Minato Namikaze…" said Naruto, musing to himself at the greater shock on his face.

'How…' he thought, "How do you know that." he asked

"You're the Kami of Shinobi, old man, it should be extremely obvious of how I got that conclusion." Naruto paused before continuing. "I mean, blond hair, blue eyes, kinda obvious right?" Naruto said with a bit of sarcasm laced in the words.

'So he knows that too huh?' thought Sarutobi, before quoting your favorite lazy bum, 'Troublesome.' he mused. "Naruto, I think you should get some sleep, you've had a long few days. Tomorrow I'll walk you back to the orphanage, alright?" said the Sandaime before slowly walking out the doors until he was stopped by a voice.

"Uh, old man," Naruto said sheepishly, "The Orphanage kicked me out a year ago…"

Jutsu list:

_**Tsukuyomi: **_An extremely powerful genjutsu, which is only prominent in the Uchiha clan, more specifically, the **Mangekyo Sharingan.** The victim is affected by Tsukuyomi when he looks the caster in the eyes. The victim will then be trapped into a genjutsu, which they are strapped to a cross, and the caster can cause torture, both physically and mentally. The technique lasts for a second in the real world, but in the world of Tsukuyomi, it lasts for three days, and even time goes slower in that world. Currently this technique is unbreakable.

Class: S-Rank

Type: Genjutsu, Kekkei Genkai.

Notes:

(1): Check my profile picture.


	3. Pissed of Hokage and the Kyuubi

**Chapter Three: Pissed of Hokage and The Kyuubi**

"Uh, old man," Naruto said sheepishly, "The Orphanage kicked me out a year ago…"

What happened next, almost made Naruto soil himself. The **KI (Killing Intent) **released by the Sandaime was almost enough to kill him right there in the spot. You could hear gasping and thumps from outside the door, the nurses and medics falling over from the KI. Naruto, often used to KI, wasn't as effected, but it was still intoxicating. His hands grasping his throat, gasping for air. After a minute of the exposure, the Sandaime stopped. Multiple ANBU arrived to find what was causing such KI.

"Hokage-sama, what is the situation!" yelled the tiger masked ANBU.

Slowly finding his voice, the Sandaime replied, "Nothing… Nothing, go back to your posts." With a chorus of 'hai's,' the ANBU disappeared. "Sorry about that Naruto, I'm going to have a 'talk' with the owner of the orphanage." Sarutobi then sighed, "Naruto, I'm getting you your own apartment. I would be more then happy to give you the inheritance from your father, but with the enemies he has gained from the Third Shinobi War, that would not be wise." He paused to look at Naruto's reaction, which consisted of a slight grumble, then ended with a nod. "Along with the apartment, I will be giving you a monthly salary of 25,000 ryo, which should be able to pay for your expenses for each month."

Naruto lightened up, but that disappeared. "Old Man, all the stores that I go to, always charge inflated prices, and they still give me inferior products." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi just sighed. 'What reason did this kid deserve this fate.' thought the professor, as his face softened into a sad, but understanding posture. Sarutobi thought very hard for the next minute, as Naruto was waiting patiently for his reaction. "Naruto…" he paused, "…Every month, I will go with you to these stores that overprice you, and 'teach' them a lesson," he said with more of a grin, which was mirrored by the blond.

Naruto was on the verge of tears, nobody has ever treated him like this, the only ones remotely close enough was the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen, Teuchi, and his daughrer, Ayame. Naruto ran up to the man he viewed as a grandfather, but wincing every time he applied force to his left leg. He wrapped his arms around the mans legs, crying into his thigh. The Sandaime just chuckled heartily. "Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…" he mumbled into the robe.

After a minute of the embrace, they slowly parted. Sarutobi ruffled his hair affectionately, chuckling as he pouted. "Naruto, it's time for you to go to bed, tomorrow is a new start to your life, I promise that.

After the Sandaime left, Naruto jumped up onto the bed, pulled the blanket (If you can call it that) over his body, and leaned back on the mattress. He drifted off into sleep, replaying the events of that day.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Drip… Drip… Drip…

Naruto found himself inside, what looked like a sewer. 'What is this place, it looks like Konoha's sewer.' thought Naruto. 'I just fell asleep, so this must be a dream…' he pondered over the idea. He decided to explore, following the many pipes which illuminated a sky blue. Deciding to find the source of the flow, he decided to follow the opposite of the flow. Observing the many different pathways, it was almost like a road system. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, he came across an enormous clearing, with a large double doored gate decorated in the middle. Darkness reigned in that area opposite of his position. Fifty feet above the floor, was a piece of paper, that had "seal" on it. Naruto sweat dropped, an enormous door, staying closed entirely by that piece of paper?

Naruto, the curiosity getting the better of him, slowly approached the large cage. He felt something dark inside the cage. 'This is only a dream… this is only a dream…' trying to reassure himself that this was merely an illusion. When he was five feet away from the cage, he heard a large, dark and demonic voice. He froze in fear.

"**Come closer kit…"**

Jutsu/Technique list:

_**KI (Killing Intent): **_The simple process of exuding pure killing intent, along with combining chakra to increase the effectiveness. More experienced shinobi can even temporarily paralyze enemies.


	4. Kyuubi's a Good Girl?

**Chapter Four: Kyuubi's a Good Girl?**

"_**Come closer kit…"**_

Right now, Naruto has never felt so much fear. What he was looking at right now, was the Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox, and the strongest of the _**Nine Bijuu. **_The pair of crimson eyes, with black slits was truly menacing, the malicious grin, with teeth bigger then an average person, and tails that can demolish mountains. This beast of amazing power, in front of Naruto, and calling him 'kit'?

Sensing the boys confusion, it decided to have a little fun with it's container. He extruded his paws and slashed at the poor kid, scaring him shitless. "Wh-what w-was that fo-for!" he stuttered, then pouted "That wasn't nice…"

With that, the strongest of the Nine Bijuu, started laughing hysterically, rolling across the floor. Naruto just sweat dropped. It's not everyday you see the most powerful demon laughing. **"Oh kit, ha… ha… that was classic…" **Kyuubi said between breaths, **"You… haha… shoulda seen your face… then… haha… that pout… ha… made me loose it!" **

Naruto just Hn'ed, obviously annoyed by that laughter. He decided to have a little fun of his own. He kicked the water below his feet, and what happened amazed him, a larger wave, twenty times bigger then what he was expecting formed. It drenched the mighty beast. Now he was laughing, holding his sides. "Ahahahahahaha, that's pay… hah… back…" he said between laughs. Kyuubi decided to join in on the laughing. The two laughed for a good minute.

"**I haven't had so much fun since I was sealed inside of you, it was quite boring you know…" **said the Kyuubi, but it's voice lacked malice, and had a hint of a feminine tone? Naruto was trying to discover the gender of the great beast in front of him. What happened next, would completely blow away anything that he thought the demon was. The demon seemed to have shrinked, white energy engulfing his vision. A half-a-minute later, stood something even a five year old would call beautiful. A women, around 5'6 was standing where the demon previously was. Silky red hair dominated her head, reaching down to her lower back. Her eyes were of red and black slits, giving an almost feral look with the whisker marks that accompanied it. Her body was slender, with a sizable bust to boot. Her legs were shaped almost seemingly by a craftsman. Naruto was awed, scared and a new feeling, aroused? **"Like what you see kit?" **she said in a innocent but seductive tone. She giggled after seeing the reaction. A little blood dripped onto his lips, previously in his nose.

"A-a-a-amazingly…" he paused, "beautiful with a capital B." he said wiping his nose, while trying to force away dirty thoughts. (A five year old pervert?) After regaining his composure, he asked, "So you are the Kyuubi, eh? I thought you were a big scary ass demon who wanted to kill everything?" asked Naruto, and noticed the wince that the Kyuubi that came after the question. "Hmm? What really happened that night Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, "because you aren't what the history book says you are."

"**Well it all began when…"**

_**Naruto History Section: The Tailed Beasts**_

During the beginning of the shin obi era, multiple centuries before the founding of the five great ninja villages, existed one great Bijuu. This was called the Juubi or the Ten-Tailed beast. The Sage of Six Paths, also known as the founder of ninjutsu, defeated the enormous beast, and sealed it within himself. The Sage, being wise, knew that when he would die, the beast would once roam the world again. Therefore, the Sage used the ability **Creation of All things** to divide the Ten-tails into nine separate beings. These beasts arrange from order of weakest to strongest.

**One-Tailed Shukaku**

**Two-Tailed Nibi**

**Three-Tailed Sanbi**

**Four-Tailed Yonbi**

**Five-Tailed Gobi**

**Six-Tailed Rokubi**

**Seven-Tailed Nanabi**

**Eight-Tailed Hachibi**

**Nine-Tailed Kyuubi**

When the Sage split the beast, he used the technique Chibaku Tensei to store away the physical body of the Juubi.


	5. The Truth

**Chapter Five: The Truth  
><strong>

"_**Well it all began when…"**_

_**(Based off Canon explanation…)**_

"**Your mother, Miashi Uchiha was in labour with you." **Kyuubi started sadly, **"The seal is often at it's weakest during during childbirth. A man, wearing a spiral mask, one eye exposed, entered the secret medical facility." **Kyuubi growled slightly at the mention of the man.

_Flashback_

"Come on Miashi, push!" said a medical personnel.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" a black-haired women now known as Miashi responded. Pain searing throughout her slender body. Minato, worry present over his face and eyes. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he tries and comforts her to the best of his ability.

"Come on honey, you can do this…" he said softly. Her screams echoed through the room. Shortly after, a man, of about 5'8 entered the room, a orange mask covered his face, a lone hole exposing his red eye. Minato quickly drew his kunai, "Who the hell are you!" The man didn't answer, "ANSWER ME!"

Minato charged at the man, hoping for a quick ending. He lunged at his chest, and it hit! However he noticed that nothing happened, other then him passing through him like a ghost. "Nah uh uh…" the man mocked. Grabbing a small wakizashi, the man retaliated. He ran up to the man, at inhuman speeds and slashed at the chest, only to be parried by a kunai. Following up on his assault, attacking from the left and the right, taking each and every possible advantage. Minato, knowing that it was hopeless to fight in a kenjutsu battle, thrust his hand and whispered "**Fuuton: Kaze Pamu.**" A burst of condensed air blasted out of his palm, and caught the man by surprise, knocking him a few meters back.

Minato, went into his kunai pouch, and grabbed five, three-pronged kunai, and hurled them towards the man. Doing a quick hand-seal, he whispered "**Kunai Bushin no Jutsu.**" The five kunai, morphed into thirty, littering the area next to the man. "**Hiraishin no Jutsu,**" he said, as he disappeared in a flash of yellow. Before the mysterious man could react, pain erupted through his back, as a **Rasengan **came in contact with his back, courtesy of the Yondaime.

"Damn you Minato." he wheezed, recovering from the damage done by the **Rasengan, **"This is where this battle ends," he said, as a vortex appeared by his eye, and he disappeared, and appeared next to his wife. He grabbed her, and left the baby on the table.

"Get THE FUCK BACK HERE!" yelled Minato, beginning to tear up. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed. He wrapped up his son, who was crying. "Shh.. Shh… everything is going to be alright, Naruto," attempting to comfort his son, but it was futile. The kid seemed to have a knack for sensing negative emotions, even when they tried suppressing them. "Okay, Naruto, I am going to find your mother, then we can be together, just you wait. Minato smiled as the baby ceased crying and began drifting to sleep. Minato, embedding a **Hiraishin** kunai into the ground incase of the need for a fast escape.

_Few miles South of Konoha_

"Le-let me g-go!" Miashi yelled at the man carrying her, exhausted greatly from labor. Her strength to that of a child struggled fruitlessly in his arms.

"Now, Now, why would I do that?" he asked in a dark tone, sending a shiver through the woman's body. He took a chop at her back, knocking her unconscious. She placed her on the ground, and lifted her shirt up to her chest. Placing a finger on her navel, he injected chakra to cause the seal to appear. Performing hand-signs, he yelled "**Fuuin: Tamashi Shiruririsu**," and placed his palm on her stomach. An enormous amount of demonic chakra blasted from her stomach, releasing the Kyuubi back into the world. When the Kyuubi took it's fox form.

"**WHAT MORTAL RELEASES ME FROM THE SEAL!" **roared the Kyuubi. The beast looked the offender, and instantly recognized him. **"MADARA UCHIHA, JUST FOR THIS, I SHALL ERADICATE YOU FROM YOUR PITIFUL EXISTANCE." **yelled the beast.

The man now dubbed as Madara just chuckled, and chuckled loudly**. **"That's a great joke… haha…" The Kyuubi growled dangerously at the man. The man soon stopped, "No, Kyuubi, that's not going to happen, I control you! **Seishin-Tekina Kontororu**!

_Flashback End_

"So you are saying that he was controlling you, and ordered you to attack Konoha?" Naruto asked, piecing the situation from the clues given.

**"Sadly, yes, and I believe you know that rest so that's not worth explaining,"** the Kyuubi finished the current topic. **"So, is their anything else you would like to know?"**

"Yes, I want to know about my Sharingan, how it's already mastered, and what is the Mangekyo..." Naruto genuinely curious.

The Kyuubi sighed, then smiled. **"Well Naruto, the Sharingan..."**

**Technique/Jutsu List**

_**Fuuton: Kaze Pamu: **_A low C-rank to high B-ranked wind jutsu. This jutsu releases a condensed blast of air towards the enemy or target. The amount of chakra infused in the technique increases its arc and it's destructive power, hence the possibility of it being a B-ranked technique. This used with fire jutsu's can create devastating collaboration attacks.

_**Kunai Bushin no Jutsu: **_An A-ranked jutsu. This jutsu is derived from the 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu.' This jutsu allows you to replicate projectiles to create barrages at the target. The larger the object, along with how many you want to make, the higher the drain of chakra. This jutsu is often used to take out concentration of enemies, or in this story, to increase the efficiency of the **Hiraishin** kunai.

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **_A-rank through S-ranked jutsu. This jutsu was developed by the Fourth Hokage, otherwise known as Minato Namikaze. This jutsu is a rare type of Space-Time ninjutsu, which allows the user to teleport to whatever area they wish, as long as the user has placed a special seal, and the necessary chakra to cast the jutsu. Minato used this jutsu to eliminate entire squads of Iwagakure shinobi in the Third Shinobi War, and obtained the nickname, "The Yellow Flash."

_**Rasengan: **_A-ranked jutsu. This jutsu was developed by the Fourth Hokage. This jutsu is somewhat based off the **Tailed Beast Ball**. He required three-years to develop this technique. His plan for this jutsu was to bring the shape transformation of chakra to it's peak, then integrating a nature affinity to increase power. This jutsu is extremely powerful, able to demolish trees without much difficulty, along with the fact that the jutsu requires no hand-seals, increasing versatility of the jutsu.

_**Fuuin: Tamashi Shiruririsu: **_An S-ranked seal jutsu. The primary use of this specific jutsu is to eliminate a particularly complex seal. It allows the de-sealing of demons and spirits, and overall is dangerous. The chakra consumption ranges from low-genin size, to low-jonin and higher. This technique is somewhat unfinished, as Uzushiogakure was destroyed before it was perfected. Effects on a human are unknown.

_**Seishin-Tekina Kontororu: **_S-ranked jutsu. Requires the **Mangekyo Sharingan**. Used only by Madara back when the Shodaime ruled. This jutsu allows you to control a someone or something with spiritual power for an entire day. This can only be used once every year to twenty years depending on the beast. This requires mid-chunin supply in order to use it, no matter the target. This also causes definite reduction of eye-sight, unless you have the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**.


	6. Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

**Chapter Six: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**

"_**Well Naruto, the Sharingan…"**_

"…**is the Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai and their **_**doujutsu**_**."** The Kyuubi explained, **"Basically meaning 'Copy Wheel Eye.' The most basic abilities of the bloodline allows for the user to experience everything slower, and be able to memorize techniques, whether they are ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu by copying the hand seals required, as well as a basic understanding of where the chakra is being flowed to."**

"So, this bloodline allows you to technically steal jutsu's and taijutsu just by watching them do it?" Naruto asked, and the Kyuubi nodded. Naruto just looked disgusted, "Well, I think that's a waste of the jutsu creator's time if it can be copied. No wonder the Uchiha clan in the village have a superiority complex… They're like power hungry pigs…" he said as he finished his rant.

"**As the Sharingan evolves, which is determined by how many tomoes are present, one being the lowest, and three being the highest," **Kyuubi added, **"It also allows you to somehow predict the movement of enemies, and increases your perception, allowing you to see the smallest of muscle twitches, or very small movements. Along with this, you are able to see through almost any genjutsu, but it is not as effective as the Byakugan."**

"Hmm… that's quite useful, because of you my chakra control will be shitty for a long time due to my reserves, and I won't be able to dispel genjutsu for a while." Naruto thought out loud. "Anything else?"

"**Yes, there is one more thing." **Kyuubi paused, **"This is a weaker version of Seishin-Tekina Kontororu. It allows you to give the target suggestions and thoughts purely by eye-contact. The more advanced users of this technique can even control boss summons with enough chakra."**

"That's quite useful." Naruto responded, "Now can you tell more more about my Mangekyo?" Naruto asked hopefully.

**"Ahh, the 'Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye,' is the advanced version of the Sharingan. This is often obtained by killing your closest friends, and the guilt followed after causes the eye to transform."** Kyuubi responded, noticing the scowling face of Naruto as he said 'killing your closest friend'

"Gah… that seems more like a curse then a blessing. I'm guessing for a person to do that, must mean the power of this eye is very powerful." Naruto asked, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"**Yes Naruto, there are four techniques unique to only this eye. Amaterasu, Kamui, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi."** The Kyuubi said.

"So… how did I gain mine? I mean I never killed any of my friends, not that I had any." Naruto asked.

"**Your pain and hardships as well as my own influence helped develop the eye."** said the Kyuubi before yawning. **"Now now, I am tired, and you should wake up sleepyhead."** she said as she giggled at the pout on his face. Everything went black as he was pushed out of his mindscape.

Naruto yawned, as he prepared for the busy day ahead…

_**Naruto Information Center: Doujutsu**_

In the world of Shinobi, there are currently three known doujutsus that exist. Each having their own weaknesses and advantages. Doujutsu means "Eye Techniques."

**Byakugan**

The **Byakugan** is the doujutsu of the Hyuuga clan. This doujutsu is activated upon birth and does not have any stages in it's form. The most distinguishing feature of the eye is the colour spectrum of the eye. It is mostly white, surrounded by a transparent colour, ranging from gray to violet. When the doujutsu is activated, veins on the side of the eye enlarge, and the eye gains a circular outline of a pupil. The most prominent ability of the eye is to see in a complete 360 degrees, with a blind spot located at the back of the neck, above the third thoracic vertebra. Along with this ability, they are able to see through objects, making espionage extremely easy, as well as tracking. The third and final ability, is to see the flow of chakra in the pathway system, as well as the 361 tenketsu. Being able to see chakra also devoid's almost all genjutsu's used against them.

**Sharingan**

The **Sharingan** is the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. This, unlike the **Byakugan** is not activated at birth, requiring a condition of mental or physical stress to activate. Unlike the **Byakugan**, you cannot know whether they have the eye or not, as it is activated like the **Byakugan** (Once they have it.) Once it's activated however, it is very easy to tell. The iris turns a crimson red, and tomoes surround the middle, in proportionate sections. The number of tomoes indicate what stage the **Sharingan** is at. One tomoe are people who have just gained the eye, two tomoes means the user is maturing, while three means the **Sharingan** is completely matured. The basic abilities when activated include higher perception of the area, able to take in information that the naked eye cannot. They are able to copy techniques from other people by scanning them with the eye when they perform the technique. They are able to perform a hypnosis technique, which suggests certain actions and thoughts to the victim, imitating a "look into the future" action. More experienced users can even control beasts of power, something Madara did to provoke the attack on Konoha.

There is another stage after the fully matured stage, also known as the **Mangekyo Sharingan**. This is obtained by killing the person who is closest to you, as in a relationship. They must feel the guilt that occurs when you kill them, killing them without remorse or watching them die will not activate it. How Kakashi or Shisui obtained it is unknown as of now. Over use of these techniques will eventually cause blindness. In order to restore their eyesight as well as negate the effects of using the **Mangekyo**, they must implant the eyes of another member with the **Mangekyo**, which turns them to a wielder of the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. Four techniques are acquired through gaining the **Mangekyo**. The four of them will be explained in the later chapters, when they happen.

**Rinnegan**

The Rinnegan is the most mysterious of the three. It is unknown whether it is activated at birth like the Byakugan, or activated from extreme stress, like the Sharingan. The Rinnegan is characterized by a completely purple-hued eye, with multiple concentric rings surrounding the pupil. This eye is know to be able to master the five basic elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water, as well as the six paths techniques. It is also said that the Rinnegan can see chakra on it's own. The first person to posses such a bloodline was the Sage of Six Paths. Overall this eye is completely a mystery to the five nations.


	7. New Apartment

**Chapter Seven: New Apartment**

'Ahh, clean crisp air… finally out of the god forsaken hospital.' Naruto thought, walking peacefully through the town, bordering near the Red Light district. Ignoring the stares expressed by many of the villagers, and few of the children, he was wondering what his apartment would be like. 'Maybe I should read up on fuuinjutsu… My father seemed to have a knack for that sort of stuff. The old man should be able to give it to me.' he concluded. 'Oh yeah, I should probably head to the library and read up on the basics of chakra and what not.'

Taking a left turn, he entered the Red Light district, and analyzed the neighborhood. Kids, around the same age as him, playing on the dirty street, kicking a dirty soccer ball into makeshift goals. He checked a small piece of paper in his pocket. 'Hmm… 342 Greenheart Street… Yep this is it…' He crumpled the piece of paper and placed it back into his pants. Grabbing a pair of keys in his opposite pocket, he inserted it into the lock. He turned it to the left until a satisfying click was heard. Noticing that their was nobody there, not even the clerk, he decided to hike up the stairs.

'Hmm… my room is fifteen, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, ahhh fifteen!' He placed the second key, which was a fabulous bronze into the lock, and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the dull turquoise covered in dust. 'Nobody lived in here for a while' he mused. He walked in, closing the wooden door behind him, creaking as it shut. Whitish-yellow walls stared at him from all 4 sides. A kitchen, consisting of a mini-fridge, a stove with four burners and a standard oven, a sink, and a space for a counter. Moving into to middle of the room, a lone window, not much taller then himself, brilliantly allowing the rays of light the shine in. A small, ancient looking run adorned the floor. Looking to his right, he noticed a single twin-sized bed, covered with a ironically orange blanket and a white leaf insignia. Above the bed, stood a poster, which matched the floor, and another leaf insignia.

'Hmm… not that bad of a place, but I can't really say anything, better the streets.' Naruto thought. Well, it's time to clean the place up a little. He walked over to the small closet next to his bed, and slid the door to the side. The closet was filled with cleaning supplied, as well as a small box labeled 'Naruto' Deciding to open up the box after he finished cleaning, he took out a broom and dustpan, as well as some sponges. For the next two hours, the only thing Naruto did was clean up his new home.

'About time… now I can see what the contents of the box are.' he grinned as he walked towards the closet. Grabbing the box, he groaned as he picked it up, and rested it on the bed. 'Wow… heavy ass box… wonder what's in it.' Skillfully untying the ribbon, and uncovering the box. First thing he saw were two envelopes, labeled 'Money' and 'Notice.' He grabbed Notice first, and read the letter.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**Because most of any of the apartments in Konoha have refused you living there, I decided to give you an abandoned apartment in the Red Light District. So you don't have to worry about rent, only water and electricity. Along with this, I have decided to give you a couple scrolls to help start your career of a shinobi. The scrolls contain the leaf exercise, the tree climbing and the water walking exercise to help with control, along with the three basic academy jutsus. I have also gotten copies of the information regarding the Sharingan, as well as the Mangekyo, but that is very limited. Also, I have given you a couple storage scrolls containing kunai and shuriken. If you need any more, go to the shinobi shop next to the Hokage tower, the owners there are trustworthy and will not be hateful towards you. If there is anything thing else you would like or want to know, do not hesitate asking me. If you haven't already guessed, your first monthly allowance is inside the scroll called 'Money.' I decided to give you double as you would obviously would like some new items in your house.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage**_

"Thank you… Old man, you have no idea how much this means to me." Naruto said softly. Deciding to give the old man a visit, he grabbed some money out of the envelope incase he decided to go shopping. He walked out of the room, locked the door behind him and walked down a flight of stairs to the main lobby. Making sure their wasn't anybody outside, he exited the apartment.

Slowly pacing towards the Hokage tower, still absorbing the glares as if they were nothing, he entered the main part of Konoha. Passing the large market district, listening to the various traders and customers bartering and haggling. He caught some of the talks directed indirectly at him.

"_You see that kid, I heard he is a demon."_

"_Yeah, the Third should've of killed it when it was born, I mean it killed the Fourth right?"_

"_Shut up, or do you want to be killed! Remember the law!"_

"_I don't get why the Third favors the kid…"_

With his eyes getting a bit moist, he decided to sprint towards the tower, tired of the hate and malice directed at him like a hose. Ten minutes later, he arrived at familiar sight of the tower, with a red circle and a kanji for 'fire.' Walking up the steps the spiral the side of the tower. He soon arrived at the scene of double doors leading into the office. He rushed through the doors, not thinking that a meeting could be going on. Inside, he meet four figures, one was Sarutobi, two of them were ANBU and the other was unknown.

"Hello…" Naruto exclaimed loudly, then brought his voice down as he registered the unknown man. "… Old Man…?"

_**Naruto Information Center: Three Basic Konoha Academy Jutsu's**_

The three basic academy jutsus are jutsus that are required to graduate from the academy. They include the Bushin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, and Kawarimi no Jutsu. With enough skill, these jutsus, even though being E-ranked can be very valuable.

_**Bushin no Jutsu: **_Is a illusionary ninjutsu, that does not rank under genjutsu. This jutsu creates intangible clones, which resemble the users body. Due to the clones inability to fight or cause physical harm, it is largely made to distract an enemy. This technique is very easy to determine, as the clones do not have a shadow, and do not kick up dirt, etc.

_**Henge no Jutsu: **_This is a jutsu that has the ability to change into a person, thing, or even weapons and animals. With this, it gives the shinobi almost limitless possibilities of using this technique. When used by a skillful shinobi, this technique actually gives the transformation a actually article, such as the pants would act as if they were real. This makes determining the different very hard. Shinobi that aren't very skilled will often have trouble getting every detail correct, like Naruto in canon. It is considered a more difficult jutsu as it requires a constant flow of chakra, along with the person mentally maintaining the form, so fighting and doing actions can cause a inexperienced shinobi to lose the form easily.

_**Kawarimi no Jutsu: **_This jutsu replaces the user with a block of wood or some other object. Using this makes the opponet believe they hit or damaged the opponent. This lapse in time created by the distraction allows for a quick counter-attack or the time to flee the battle field.


	8. Itachi Uchiha

**Chapter Eight: Itachi Uchiha**

"_Hello…" Naruto exclaimed loudly, then brought his voice down as he registered the unknown man. "…Old Man…?_

"Who is this, Old Man?" Naruto asked, while looking at the dark clad teenager in suspicion.

"This Naruto, is Itachi of the Uchiha clan." he told the blond. "He's also one of my most promising and loyal chunin. He was just promoted this month." he added with a warm smile.

'Hopefully he isn't a arrogant ass like the rest of his clan.' Naruto thought. "Hello, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you." he forced a smile, as he bowed.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, I am Itachi Uchiha. I've heard great things from you." replied Itachi in a monotonic voice.

'Great, does he have any emotions…' he thought.

"Well, Naruto, can you wait outside, me and Itachi need to finish this meeting." he asked the blonde across from him in a authoritative yet gentle tone. The blond quickly nodded, and exited the office. "Now Itachi, where were we…?" asked the Hokage before his face set into a serious posture. His hands together under his chin.

_Outside the room_

'Grr… what are they talking about! It can't be that important…' thought Naruto. He decided to eavesdrop on the Hokage. He leaned his ear on the door to hear better.

"…It seems the Uchiha clan are going to start a coup d'etat in three years. The adults of the clan are stepping up training regulations for their kin. They are also starting a year earlier. I have also noticed that my Father, Fugaku has been rather… distant in the last two years." a voice that sounded like Itachi.

"…This is important information indeed. The Uchiha's seemed to have been shunned ever since the attack of the Kyuubi, as both your father and mother were absent during the attack." Sarutobi said, "Itachi, this is going to be an S-rank mission, in the next three years, obtain any information on this subject, and if possible, try and persuade the clan that this isn't the right way." Sarutobi finished.

"…Hai, Hokage-sama!" said Itachi, as he paced towards the door.

Naruto, hearing the footsteps, quicky dashed towards the small couch in the lobby. Right when he got there, the doors opened, revealing Itachi. "Uzumaki-san, I know that you were listening in, so please tell me, how much did you hear…" Itachi said in a monotonic voice, his Sharingan activated.

Naruto gulped. 'If I lie, what good would that do me, he knew I was listening since I left, and If I tell the truth, what would happen?' Sighing, "I heard everything… and I'm extremely sorry!" he said in a rushed tone.

Itachi sighed, "Uzumaki-san, follow me back into the office, we'll discuss the punishment later…" said the stoic Uchiha.

"H-hai." was all that Naruto could say before following the black clad man.

"Naruto, I'm guessing you know what is happening, correct?" said the Third, as the boy nodded shortly after. "Now because you've never let me down, I will allow you to know this secret, however if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, I will have to give you the proper punishment!" said the Third in a extremely serious voice, with his voice raised. With that, Naruto just responded with a weak 'hai' and a nod. Sarutobi's face softened and a small smile graced his lips. "Now then, Naruto, I want you to get to know Itachi better, you guys are going to be the only ones other then me knowing this piece of information, so you must work together."

"With no disrespect, but how will me and Uzumaki-san work together, as he does not have any possible way of gathering information?" Itachi asked, a eyebrow raised, which was easily noticed on the normally stoic Uchiha's face.

"Itachi, this is a S-ranked secret, that nobody else knows other then me and him…" Sarutobi said, "Naruto, show him."

"Hai!" Naruto responded as he channeled chakra into his eyes. His normal vibrant blues swirled into a crimson, as three tomoes surrounded the pupil.

'The Sharingan! Impossible!' thought Itachi, a shocked look on his face. "Bu-but how! How does he have the Sharingan. He isn't documented as a Uchiha…" he asked the Third.

"Itachi, his last name Uzumaki is purely a cover name. His father didn't want his son to grow up into the Uchiha clan, and wanted to live a normal life. He gave me the request to change his last name to Uzumaki, instead of Uchiha or Namikaze." answered the Uchiha.

"Nami… Namikaze?" responded Itachi, then he analyzed Naruto, and saw the similarities right away. "I can't.. I can't believe it is so obvious…"

"That is true, Itachi. Now, I think Naruto has some things to ask, and I think it's time for you to get home." said Sarutobi towards Itachi, as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Now Naruto, what is it you would like to know?" asked the Third.

"Old man…" Naruto started then paused, "I want… to learn fuuinjutsu…" he bluntly stated.

'He wants to follow in his fathers footsteps, huh? I have no right denying that, I can give him scrolls from his father, and help train him better when he gets older.' Sarutobi thought. Then sighed. "Naruto, I'll be right back, please wait here." with that, he disappeared with a poof.

"I have to learn that." muttered Naruto. Meanwhile, Sarutobi was looking through a large storage area. He went up to a large metal locker, with multiple doors. He scanned through the names that were embedded onto the nametags.

'Hmm… where is it…' thought the Hokage, "There it is!" he whispered. He opened up the small door with the word "Namikaze." Searching through the confinement, a multitude of scrolls that were found there. He decided to give him the basics before the rest. 'Who knows what he might do, he might try the harder ones first…" mused Sarutobi. Grabbing two scrolls that were labeled "Storage Scroll" and "Explosive Tag," and **Shunshin'ed **back into the room, scaring the boy the second time that week.

"Naruto, here you go." he handed Naruto the two scrolls, "I want you to master these before I hand you more advanced ones. Oh, and take this, enough papers to last you a year." he finished, handing him another scroll labeled paper.

"Old Man…" he ran over to his grandfather figure, and hugged his leg again for the second time that week. "You have no idea how much *sniff* this means to me…" Naruto finished sobbing.

"You are welcome Naruto, you deserve so much more. Blasted council however won't allow any of that to happen. Now, I want you to get going, I have a meeting today…" said Sarutobi, a little hesitant. 'I'm too old for this shit…' he thought once again. With that, Sarutobi returned to his nemesis, paperwork. The pile seemed to have doubled since he started the meeting with Itachi. 'One day, one day paperwork, I will conquer you!' he mentally yelled at his enemy.

Walking outside the tower, he took a sharp left, and walked into a small shop, known as the "Shinobi Express," and it was the shop the old man recommended him. He looked around the store, absorbing the sight. On the left side of the store, dozens of swords, ranging from katana's to wakizashi's and Chokutos. In the front of the shop, in which the clerk was located. A glass exhibition counter held up the register, containing items of high value. Ornate weapons, as well as expensive equipment. Behind the clerk were the basic tools of a shinobi.

Kunai of different sizes, along with shuriken with different numbers of points. Explosive tags, and other pieces of paper with intricate designs. Smoke bombs of different colours, ranging from white to dark violet. Basic shinobi clothes along with arm and leg bracers. On the right of the shop, included different battle armours, and a lot of them. Other basic necessities were also there. 'This is a good looking place, and I haven't been kicked out yet, that's good so far.' thought Naruto.

"Hey kid, are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to buy something?" said the clerk behind the counter, somewhat annoyed that the boy wasn't buying anything.

"Huh?… oh, sorry, I was just examining the shop, and thinking of what I am going to buy." replied the blonde. 'What I need is something a good shinobi would wear.' he thought, taking a look at the basic attire in the front of the shop. 'That's good, now I'm going to need some arm and leg weights for now, to help improve my body strength.' looking around, he found none, 'Guess I gotta ask the man, I have no need for kunai or shuriken, so I don't need that.' taking a glance at the left side of the shop, 'I should by a bladed weapon…' concluded Naruto, 'What type of sword should I get… hmm… wakizashi would be perfect, as I am still quite small.'

Grabbing a sword from the wall. The sword was short, about two feet, a dark grey blade, with a dragon curving from the hilt to about two inches from the tip featuring a head. A crimson red hilt, adorned with a golden dragon tail. 'This is perfect.' thought Naruto. Bringing up the sword to the counter. "Mr. -"

"Taki Horushi, to you." he finished for the blond, in a polite voice.

"Horushi-san, I would like to buy this sword, along with a three sets of that…" he said pointing behind him at the black and grey outfit. "…Along with some weights." said Naruto as he finished.

Taking a look at the boy, he thought, 'No older then 5, and he's already thinking of becoming a ninja. Hmm… at least he would take the occupation very seriously, unlike some.' he finished. "Hmm… the sword is about 5,000 ryo, the clothes are about 750 ryo, while the weights would be about 1,000 ryo. Do ya' wanna proceed?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, as he snaked his hand into his pocket, and taking out his money. He had 10,000 ryo with him, he took 7,000 ryo out and gave him the money. "Keep the change." he said as he watched Taki check the money.

Now satisfied, he handed him the merchandise, "Thank you for shopping at Shinobi Express, come again!" he said excitedly.

"Of course I'll come back, you're the only store that serves me, and thank you again." he responded as he walked outside the door, ready to go home with his wakizashi attached to his side.

"What a strange kid…" mused Taki.

The walk home was very uneventful, other then the glares of hatred directed towards him. When he got into the apartment, he grabbed a piece of paper, and decided to write down his training schedule.

"…Now, lets get it started." he grinned happily.

**Techniques/Jutsu**

_**Shunshin no Jutsu: **_The **Shunshin no Jutsu** is a high-speed movement technique, which allows the user to move distances ranging from short to long at an almost untraceable speed. This technique is often followed by smoke to disguise the users movement. The technique works by temporarily revitalizing the body, then move at extreme speeds. The chakra usages depends entirely on the distance traveling. There are also many variations on this jutsu, and it depends on the village they originate from. They include the **Suna-Shunshin**, the **Kiri-Shunshin**, the **Mizu-Shunshin **and the **Konoha-Shunshin**


	9. Fuuinjutsu

**Chapter 9: Fuuinjutsu**

"…_Now, lets get it started." he grinned happily._

Finishing the schedule, he looked it over incase he was missing something.

_8:00am - 10:00am: Target Practice._

_10:00am - 12:00pm: Physical Exercises_

_12:00pm - 2:00pm: Chakra Exercises_

_2:00pm - 3:00pm: Kenjutsu_

_4:00pm - 5:00pm: Academic Reading_

_5:00pm - 6:00pm: Fuuinjutsu._

_6:00pm - 7:00pm: Ninjutsu_

_7:00pm - 8:00pm: Meditation_

_8:00pm - 10:00pm: Free Time_

Satisfied with the schedule, he placed it against the wall, and jammed a kunai to the top of the paper. 'Pefect, I'm going to start next week.' Naruto decided. 'Now to do some training in fuuinjutsu.' thought Naruto as he decided to grab the "Explosive Tag" scroll from the bed, as well as a decent amount of paper from the "Paper" scroll. Placing the items on the ground, while sitting cross-legged. He opened up the scroll and read:

_**Self-Learning Scroll**_

_**Level: **__**One-B**_

_**Explosive tag's are the basis of almost any ninja wishing to create a distraction or causing destruction. Explosive tags are extremely light and versatile, allowing you to paste them to walls, or attach them to kunai for ranged explosives. Explosive tags is the most basic type of fuuinjutsu, and is a must learn for any aspiring sealer. In order to create an explosive tag, grab a piece of any normal paper…**_

…Naruto grabs a piece of paper…

…_**as well as a brush and ink.**_

…then he opens up the ink with a audible 'pop,' and puts the brush in the ink.

…_**write the kanji explode inside a small circle in the middle…**_

…Naruto writes 'explode' in the middle while creating a small circle.

…_**then copy the following symbols surrounding the circle…**_

…he followed exactly that, but a bit sloppier then what is shown.

…_**infuse the paper with some chakra. If you put too much you may prematurely blow up the tag. If you put too little, the tag will become a dud…**_

…Naruto put some chakra into the paper, yet hesitantly….

BOOM!

The tag exploded in his face, singing his blonde hair with black soot, and charring his only pair of civilian clothes. Luckily for him, the kanji work and the symbols weren't as adequate then most tags he sees. 'Ouch, luckily I sucked on the first try.' he mused, while looking at his now charred clothes. 'I need to work better on my writing skills.' concluded Naruto.

For the next three hours, Naruto repeated the process, attempting to master the exercise. So far, his writing the specific kanji has improved along with the symbols. His little house was littered with smoke and ash, obviously from the hundreds of mistakes. Out of the 362 tags, fifty were adequate enough to not blow up. Yawning, tired from the day, decided to clean up the now dirty apartment. Taking the next hour of his day to do just that, he decides to meditate. Getting into a cross-legged position on his bed, and putting his hands together, he closes his eyes.

In his mind, he literally saw his chakra, a large blue pool, with a red pool next to it. 'Must be Kyu's chakra… I notice that very small portions are being added to my blue chakra like a beat from a song. Maybe I should ask Kyu…'

'**Ask me what?' **asked a feminine voice, scaring the kid. Giggles came after the reaction.

"W-who's there! Kyu?" Naruto asked out loud, annoyed by the sudden laughter.

'**Well of course silly, who else would it be? The boogey man?" **said the voice again, dubbed now as Kyu.

"Maybe…" said Naruto out loud again, "That wasn't funny…" pouting at the giggles the voice made.

'**Haha, that was quite funny.' **said the giggling demoness, **'Don't speak out loud, speak in your mind. People might think your being possessed or something.' **finished Kyu.

'Is this better?' asked Naruto mentally, hearing a 'hai' he continued. "Kyu, why is your chakra slowly beating into mine?'

Kyu sighed silently, **'The technique your father used to imprison me was called the Shiki Fujin, which imprisons me inside a complex of two Shisho Fuin, which slowly converts my chakra into yours. That is why your chakra capacity is higher then most hardened genin.'**

'So what happens when all your chakra is gone? Will you die?' asked Naruto, with a tiny bit of concern for his newest friend.

'I don't know, this is the first time this seal was used on any chakra demon. I have to expect the worse.' Kyu said sadly.

'Well then, before your chakra is gone, I'm going to find a way to release you!' he mentally shouted with a determination that very few people have had in history.

Inside the cage, Kyu was tearing up. _**'I've made his life like hell, yet he still has a heart of gold? Well, I'm going to make his life as best as I can.' **_thought the Kyuubi, **'Thank you Naruto, this means a lot to me.' **said the Kyu, in possibly the most sincere voice she has ever said.

'Your welcome, now, I have to talk to you later, I need to concentrate on meditating in order to get a better feel for the flow of my chakra.' said Naruto in a soft voice.

'**Alright Naruto…-kun' **she whispered the last part, but Naruto heard it and smiled mentally at the demonness.

'Okay, close your eyes, and picture grabbing your chakra…' Naruto thought. He mentally pulled a hand out, and reached for his chakra. 'Now picture your moving the chakra throughout the body…' he said mentally, while flowing the chakra to different spots in his body, his arms, his legs, his stomach, and into his eyes. The Sharingan revealed itself. He decided to eventually work on fighting with his Sharingan. Deactivating the eyes, he noticed that it's been almost an hour. 'Wow, meditating is a good time waster.' thought the blond.

Fatigue catching up to him, he yawned loudly, and slowly rested back into his soft mattress. 'First time sleeping on a comfortable bed, thank you old man yet again.' thought Naruto slowly drifting off to bed.

'Tomorrow is a new start… towards a new path in life…' thought the sleeping Naruto.

_**Techniques/Jutsu**_

_**Shiki Fujin: **_An S-rank sealing technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. This jutsu summons the power of the Shinigam or the 'Death god.' This jutsu allows people to seal one or multiple souls into the belly of the Shinigami. The user can also choose to seal it into another object, such as a human, and the example would be Naruto's father with the Kyuubi. If the user cannot seal the entire soul of the target, the death god can sever parts of the soul, causing the affected part of the body to suffer from necrosis. When the sealing is complete, the death god will consume the users soul. there is a limit to how much chakra can be sealed, in which Minato could not seal all the chakra of the Nine-tails, and only sealed the Yang portion of it into Naruto, and the rest in the belly of the death god.

_**Shisho Fuin: **_This is a seal is known is the 'Four Symbols Seal.' Not much is known about this seal, other then that if it is used in conjunction of another, it becomes the '**Hakke no Fuin Shiki.**' This seal allows the wielder to slowly absorb the chakra of it's inhabitant. The seal weakens slowly overtime, possibly when the wielder uses the chakra of it's inhabitant. The seal also comes with a key, that allows the user to tighten or weaken the seal on the users command.


	10. Training Commence

**Chapter Ten: Training Commence **

'_Tomorrow is a new start… towards a new path in life…' thought the sleeping Naruto._

For the next week, Naruto worked on fuuinjutsu for the majority of the time. Mastering the 'Explosive tag' exercise, and is started working on making Storage Scrolls today. Over the week, he started some physical workouts while having the weights attached. The weights were chakra weights, allowing you to change the weight of them by adding chakra. Naruto's exercises along with the abnormal healing rate allowed him to almost increase his physical strength by a quarter. His meditation increased his chakra control, giving him academy student control, and considering his large reservoir, it was quite a accomplishment.

Plopping down on the floor yet again, setting blank scrolls on the floor next to him, along with a brush and ink. He opened up the scroll labeled 'Storage Scroll' and read it.

_**Self-Learning Scroll**_

_**Level:**__** Two-B**_

_**Storage Scrolls are one of the most convenient tools that a ninja could have. These tools are perfect for long-lasting missions. These scrolls allow a ninja to carry items that would be bulky or numerous in numbers inside a single scroll. The scrolls puts the items inside a pocket dimension, and keeps the item in stasis, so if you were to put a heated item inside, the item will retain it's heat when you unseal it…**_

'…that's really convenient. I have to learn this…' grinned the blonde.

…_**In order to create the scroll. Take a blank scroll, and unroll it…**_

…Naruto unravels the scroll in front of him, and puts the brush inside the ink.

…_**Grab your brush and write the kanji for 'Storage' inside a circle…**_

'…This is just like the first scroll… is all fuuinjutsu like this?' thought the blond, writing the kanji for storage while drawing a circle around it.

…_**Place these symbols below around the circle in the same position…**_

…Naruto did just that, and read the final inscription…

…_**Now, grab a small object, such as a kunai or shuriken, and attempt to coat it in chakra. Hint: Mentally image yourself placing a chakra shroud around the object like a cloak. If you place to little, the chakra shroud dissipates after a short while, too much and the chakra shroud is unstable and would cause only parts of the object to go through**_

…Naruto grabbed a kunai from next to him, and attempted to channel chakra into it, but he felt that it was futile. Deciding to follow the hint, he closed his eyes. Picturing the kunai, he mentally placed a shroud of chakra around it. He started from the tip, but as he went down, the chakra dissipated. 'Maybe I need more chakra.' thought the blonde. Applying a bit more chakra, he noticed that the mental shroud was thicker, and proceeded to cover the tip down. As he tried, he noticed that the shroud was unstable, and didn't feel right. 'That was too much chakra.' thought the flustered blonde. 'I need to work on my chakra control, this is just ridiculous.'

Going into the closet, and opening the box the Third gave him, and grabbed the scroll labeled 'Leaf Concentration Exercise.' Unraveling the scroll, he read it.

_**Leaf Concentration Exercise**_

_**Level: E**_

_**This exercise is the most basic off the chakra control. This chakra exercise was passed down from the first Hokage, to increase mental focus in the future generations of shinobi. Not only does this increase your chakra control, it allows you to home your concentration and allow the mind to have a harder time to become distracted, which occurs often in the Ninja world. In order to practice this exercise, you must place a leaf on your forehead, and channel chakra to have to make it stick.**_

Sighing, Naruto sat up from his bed and left his apartment. He strolled towards the nearest training ground. Fifteen minutes passed until he reached the destination, Noticing a team of genin practicing with there sensei. Walking to the nearest tree, he picks up a small green leaf from the ground, and places it gently on his forehead. Channeling chakra to his forehead, he attempts to stick the leaf to his forehead. Noticing the leaf blow forward, he sighs. 'This is going to a long day.'

For the next two hours, he honed the exercise, finally succeeding in getting it to stick for a minute, he decides to practice kenjutsu. Walking towards the shinobi library at a steady pace, ignoring the ever-present looks and glares. Saying hello to the few that do not practice glaring at him. In Konoha, its like a hobby for 95% of the population to glare at the poor boy. Placing a fake smile, hoping to fan out some of the sadness that follows after the glares, but it seems that the sadness stays. Finally reaching the library, he enters the glass door, exposing himself the vast amount of knowledge that just the first bookcase contained.

"Uh hello Ms-"

"Honey, that would be Kisa Uhara, sir."

"Hello Kisa-san, I would like to get a library account."

"Ok sir, just fill out this application." Kisa said in a kind voice.

Looking over the application, he read the first line.

_**Full Name: _**_

Naruto wrote "Naruto Uzumaki"

_**Gender? Male [ ] Female [ ]**_

He out a check by 'Male'

_**Address (Used to deliver books or give overdue notices)**_

'Ehh… I don't really want to, but if I must, I will.' thought Naruto while filling out '342 Greenheart Street.'

_**Any disabilities that may require special types of books? Yes [ ] No [ [**_

_**If so, please write them here: _**_

Putting 'No' he decides to check the Application.

_**Full Name: **__**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Gender? Male [X] Female [ ]**_

_**Address (Used to deliver books or give overdue notices)**_

_**342 Greenheart Street**_

_**Any disabilities that may require special types of books? Yes [ ] No [ X]**_

_**If so please write them here: _**_

Satisfied, he walked over, but a bit worried, 'If they see my name, they might kick me out. Lets hope for the best.' On his tiptoes, he handed the application the lady.

'So this is the so called 'Demon brat.' He looks harmless, and I see that he has no malice extruding from him.' thought the lady, analyzing the nervous looking blonde before walking to the device to her right. Inserting the application, a series of clanks and noises followed until a small card, about 1 and a half inches by 3 and a half inches was produced on at the bottom. Walking back over to counter where the boy was waiting patiently. "Uzumaki-san, welcome the Konoha Shinobi Library. Within the next two months, you will need to pay me 300 ryo for the joining fee. It helps us gather new -"

She was cut off by the boy handing 500 ryo. "Keep the change, you are the third place in the town not to kick me out, thank you Kisa-chan." said the blonde boy in a very sincere voice, "Now, can you help me find some books on kenjutsu for a wakizashi?" asked the blonde.

Kisa, now smiling warmly at the new boy. 'So, this is the boys true side, he's quite sweet and kind once you get to know him.' thought the librarian. "Yes, Naruto, please follow me." said the woman to the boy in front of her. Turning around and disappearing in the door, only to appear in the doorway leading to the lobby of the library, she walked towards the 'W' section. Naruto tailed behind the lady, albeit anxiously.

Not noticing when she stopped, he bumped into her rear, in a rather embarrassing area. A bit flustered, as well as a pink tint dusting his face. "S-sorry about t-that, I was-wasn't watching were I was go-going." stuttered the flustered boy.

Turning around to the pink faced boy, she smiled a warm smile to reassure the kid before turning towards the book, she looked at the titles of the books. 'Hmm… Wasabi… Wakizana… Wakizata… ahhh… there it is, 'Wakizashi Kenjutsu for Beginners.' said the lady mentally. "Here you go Naruto, this book should provide you with the basic techniques for the weapon. I would be more then happy to let you check out more books after you finish that one." said the librarian, smiling at the boy, almost on the verge of tears.

"*sniff* Thank you so much!" Naruto, resisting the urge to hug the lady to death.

"You are very welcome, Naruto." said the woman smiling, but inside she was scowling. 'I wish the villagers would understand the differences between a demon and an innocent child.' she thought angrily.

With that, Naruto bowed, and exited the library, on a much happier note then when he left. His book in his hand, he decided to glance at the book.

_**Wakizashi Kenjutsu for Beginners - by Gekko Hayate**_

_**Hello, this is Hayate, and I am now indirectly your new sensei. Inside this book contains many basic styles of the Wakizashi. The Wakizashi meaning "Side inserted sword" is one of the traditional Japanese swords used by samurai. This sword is suited for close quarter fighting, in which the smaller blade allows for faster strikes. If you are to become a master at this sword, determination, perspiration and guts are required to efficiently use this blade. Once mastered, you will become extremely deadly in close quarter fighting and silent killing. Please turn to page…**_

Naruto was interrupted from reading when he collided with another person. Taking a glance at the person, he found out a couple things about her. The person was female, around his age, and undeniably cute. "Oh, sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." he said as he offered a hand to the girl.

She hesitantly took the hand and was assisted up. "Uh… t-thank y-you." the girl stuttered a bit in the presence of the blonde.

'She's shy, a shame, she'd look better with a smile… wait, what am I thinking…' thought Naruto, mentally shaking his head. "It was no problem, what's your name." asked the blonde.

"Uni." the girl replied.

Naruto, taking a more analytical examination of the girl in front of him. "She was a brunette, with hazel eyes, but he noticed something very similar to his, they were filled with loneliness. Moving down to her body, she wore a dirty looking dress, which were torn in a couple places, along with a battered pair of shoes. His expression softened. He dug into his pants, and grabbed 1,000 ryo. He handed her the money half-way. Naruto, noticing the hesitation in her movement. "Here, take it, you look like you need it, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki." he said softly. Unknown to the blonde, a small crowd gathered around the two. Some were muttering something about the 'demon boy' trying to corrupt the kid, while others were 'awwh-ing' at the exchange.

She took it, and to his surprise, tackled the boy in a tight hug. "Thank you, Thank you…" silently sobbing into his chest. Naruto looking a bit flustered, for one, he was being hugged, and two, the weird position that they were in. Some awwh's were sounded in the crowd.

"Uh… You're welcome, not to be mean, but can you get off?" said Naruto, even though he was somewhat enjoying it.

"Uh… s-sorry… I was just too-" she said, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, and I'm happy for you. I have to get home before dark. Do you have place to stay at?" said Naruto, she shook her head negative. Sighing, "I have a place were you can stay, follow me." he said at the girl, a expression that said happiness rose on her face, as she nodded quickly. They began walking toward the Red Light District. Noticing that the sun was beginning to hide behind the horizon, they quickened their pace. Walking up to an apartment.

"Is this were you live?" asked Uni, on his right.

"Not only that, I own the place, so you don't have to worry about rent." he smiled warmly at the girl, only to be tackled into a hug again. Chuckling softly at her antics. "No need to thank me again. Anyways, we should get into our room. You can sleep in my room until I get another room cleaned up for you, along with some furniture." concluded the blonde.

"O-ok." replied the brunette, while reluctantly getting of her new friend. She was led into the building, noticing that the place was quite blank, but otherwise, she was happy at finally having a place to live. She noticed the place was quite conditioned, not too hot nor cold, making living in the place quite comfortable. Naruto soon led her to room fifteen.

Naruto opened the door for the girl, and followed after, locking the door. "Welcome to your new home for the time being. You can get the bed, I can sleep on the chair for tonight.

Yawning cutely, she layed down on the well-kept bed, but not without noticing the multitude of kunai and shuriken. "Are you becoming a ninja?" asked the girl, staring curiously at the weapons.

"Hai, I want to become a powerful ninja, so I am starting early." replied the blonde. "Now get to bed, we have quite a bit to do tomorrow." he said with a warm smile and chuckle. With that, Naruto decided to meditate on the floor. Reaching for his chakra, he found that it was easier, and flowing smoother. 'Seems that the exercise was quite beneficial.' For the next hour, he repeated the process, occasionally glancing at the girl that has just entered his life today, completely on accident, but this accident was a good one. 'Maybe my life won't be as lonely, now that I have someone who shares in my pain.' With this, he dozed off in his chair.


	11. Umi

_**Authors Note: Sorry about not releasing a new chapter as soon as I wanted, I was quite busy playing "Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact." I'll post a small review at some time.\. Also, I have to do a book assignment due before the end of the week, so I may not be able to release as frequently as I wanted to.**_

_**I also do not know whether to pair Naruto with Umi, or make her more like a sister figure. **_

_**Poll**_

_**Naruto x Umi: -**_

_**Naruto x Another OC: -**_

_**Naruto x Canon Character: -**_

_**Naruto x Random Character (Example: Mei, Yugito, Kin, etc: -**_

**Chapter Eleven: Umi**

'_Maybe my life won't be as lonely, now that I have someone who shares in my pain.' With this, he dozed off in his chair._

Waking up to the invading sunlight, he cursed silently in his head. Stretching his sore limbs, secretly jealous of the new girl from having such a soft mattress, while all he has was a wooden backboard. Looking at the time, 'Time for my physical exercises.' thought the blonde. Going into the small kitchen, he made a two quick sandwiches, and put one in a bag for the girl. Grabbing a piece of paper on the table, he quickly wrote a note, and placed it along with the sandwich on the nightstand. He quietly left the apartment along with the girl. He was now jogging to the training ground, which was part of his exercises for warming up. Taking twenty minutes to get to the ground, purposely taking the long ways to increase his regiment.

Naruto started his regiment. He started with fifty push ups, fifty squats, one hundred jumping jacks, two hundred punches as well as kicks on an imaginary opponent. After that, he decided to get a better feel for his sword. Without any knowledge, he decided to swing the sword in different ways. One thousand swings to the left and right, five hundred overhead swings, and five hundred blocks and parries against an imaginary opponent. Panting heavily, he was finally finished with his two hours of exercise. He picked up a leaf from the ground, and continued the leaf exercise for the next two hours. After the term of practicing, he was now able to keep the leaf their for ten minutes without breaking concentration. 'Time for my Kenjutsu training…' checking his backpack, he noticed he forgot his book, 'Damn, I forgot my book, oh well, I guess I have to run back home.' and with that, he jogged back home.

_Back at the apartment_

Uni woke up to an unfamiliar warmth spreading throughout her body. 'Mmm… soo warm…' she thought snuggling deeper in the pillow. 'Wait… pillow?' thought that girl, a bit panicked, she opened her eyes to absorb the room. 'Where am I… wait… I remember now, that kid offered me a place.' thought the girl, calming down with a small sincere smile on her face. 'Where is he…' she paused when she saw the note next to her. She read the note,

_**Hey Umi, if you are reading this, I am most likely gone. I made a small sandwich incase you got hungry. Right now, I am training at the training ground south of the apartment. If you would like to come, you are more then welcome.**_

_**-Naruto**_

Uni chuckled lightly at the chibi Naruto at the bottom. She took out the sandwich placed inside the bag. 'Mmmm… this looks good.' thought the girl. Taking a bite, she was immediately hit with a blast of flavour, and moaned into the bite. 'WOW! He is good at making sandwiches. I wish I had more.' thought the girl in tasteful bliss. Shortly after finishing the sandwich. 'Maybe I should check on Naruto, he can probably handle himself, but I just want to be safe.' thought the girl. Taking a little bit of money that the blond gave her yesterday, she headed out the door.

Walking slowly towards the training ground, she observed the sights of the Red Light District. Taking a better look at it then yesterday, she found out a couple things of their new neighborhood. One, it was really dirty. Broken glass, food containers, half-eaten food, broken ninja equipment, toppled trash cans, and overall, not the neatest looking place. Two, the place was just plain depressing. He could see many people, young and old, lying out on the street. Kids playing games with damaged equipment, people begging for cash, and some profanities here and there. Overall, Umi was somewhat scared of the place, but she was happy to have someone care for her.

Taking a left, she noticed some strange people participating in a hushed conversation. The people seemed to stare at her as she passed. Now, Umi was getting a bit creeped out. 'Looks like this isn't the best street to be walking on.' thought the girl. Slowly quickening her pace, she found herself in a even stranger spot. 'Where am I?' thought the girl. She noticed graffiti painted on the wall, what looked like blood or red paint was barely noticeable in the alley on her left. She then quickened her pace yet again, her heartbeat rising, getting extremely creeped out from the underlying feel of the place.

That's when she heard a trash-can get toppled over. Turning around, in a speed that would cause whiplash, she turned towards the sound. A medium sized cat walked out of the toppled can, with a half-eaten and rotten fish. Finally letting lose the breath she was holding, she continued. 'Holy, that was scary…' thought the frightened brunette. She was somewhat relieved that she was almost there, she calmed down. As soon as that happened however, a hand came over her mouth and an arm draped around her neck, as she was pulled into the alley.

"MMMPH!" sounded as the brunette tried to yell through the persons hand.

"Shut up girl!" whispered in a tone that meant business, as he slapped her on the head, quite hard. Doing so however caused a shift in his hand on her mouth, allowing her to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping someone, something would help her.

_A couple minutes away from that location_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" heard a certain blond.

'That sounds like Umi, she's in trouble, DAMNIT!' thought the blond, charging at full speed towards the sound. He prepared for the worst.

_Back with Umi_

"Damn girl, you just gave away my position. Boss isn't going to be happy now." said the enraged man, "and when he ain't happy, nobodies happy." he said, while striking her hard in her stomach, causing her body to cough up saliva.

'Why me! Why must everything go wrong for me!' the now crying girl yelled in her mind, as she took another jab in the stomach. 'Someone, please… please help me.' As if her pleas were heard.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" yelled an familiar voice.

'NARUTO!' she mentally praised, unable to speak from her gagged mouth.

"Oh, and what are you going to do brat! Cry a river and make me drown? Ha… give me a break and run along…" said the man, extremely amused that this kid is even talking to him. "…unless you want you and the girl to die.'

'Shit, he has the upper-hand.' thought the now panicking blond. The blond high-tailed out the alley, deciding to surprise him.

"Heh, looks like the kid left, either he's too scared, or he just doesn't care… hehehe…" chuckled the man, in a dark tone.

'He… He… left… me… w-why…' thought the girl, crying full-on. Her fears were demolished when she heard a familiar whooshing sound, in which a yelp of pain was heard after that. The man that was holding her had just taken a couple shuriken to his torso. Blood seeped out of the wounds, staining his leather jacket.

"Fuckin' brat, I'll KILL YOU!" yelled the man, both enraged and in pain. "YOU HEAR ME! Now this kid is going to pay." said the man, in a evil tone. He grabbed a machete from inside his jacket, and raised it, ready to bring pain to the kid.

Umi prepared for death, she braced herself, closing her eyes, ready for anything. The thing she was not expecting, was nothing to occur. 'Wha-what happened?' thought the scared and confused girl, thinking her time was near. She opened her eyes, and stared upwards. She saw her only friend, holding up a blade from a man twice the size of them, with his own. The glistening gold seemingly glowed even with the lack of light in the alley.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the blond. Pushing the man with all his strength and followed up with a left slash.

"Heh, you're quite strong brat, but that isn't gonna help you." he said smugly, while blocking the slash that came from the blond. Taking a lunge forward, he brought his blade up to slash the kid, only to find it parried again by the same blond.

"Underestimation will be your downfall, bastard!" yelled the blond again as he blocked left slash, and countered with a right, grazing his torso. Keeping up the assault, he managed to get a few more hits before being knocked back by a kick to the stomach with a skid. 'I'm glad for those physical exercises, on a normal kid, that would've knocked me out.' said the blond, praising the time he took to train.

"Damn *huff* kid, you're *huff* really good. You *huff* should join *huff* us, and make some *huff* real money." said the man, offering a job offer that 'he can't refuse,' while mentally smirking.

"Pfft… Like I'd join you dirty scumbags." said the blond, obviously pissed that the man even thought of that. "Now leave me and the girl alone, and you won't have to die."

The man started laughing, "HAAAA, like you could kill me, *huff* you probably don't have the guts to do it. It's you who should leave before you die." said the man, completely undershooting the kids skill. "Once you leave, me and the girl can have some 'fun' if you catch my drift." said the man, chuckling at the now livid face that kid was expressing.

'He just crossed the line!' thought the blond. Naruto's eyes swirled into a dark crimson, accompanied by a three-bladed shuriken. "You asshole, **Tsukuyomi**."

Before the man knew it, the man found himself in an unknown place. Tied to a cross, he tried to break free, but it was futile. Red dominated the sky, a silver moon pierced the red ocean. The inverted colours created a seemingly doomed atmosphere. Naruto rematerialized in front of the man. "Hey you, brat, where the fuck are we?" the man yelled.

"Hehe, welcome to the world of **Tsukuyomi**, for the next seventy-two hours, you will experience what you were going to this girl, my only friend. I really hope you enjoy this." said Naruto, as he dematerialized.

Back into the real world, the blondes eyes reverted to the sapphire blue. 'Hey, Kyu, do you mind giving me a bit of chakra, I need to get her home before I pass out.'

'**Sure kit.' **said Kyu in his mind.

'Thanks, and I have a question when we get to a safe-enough place.' replied Naruto, before walking up to the girl. "Are you alright Umi?" he asked the scared looking girl, as he took off the gag in her mouth.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, so much!" cried Umi, now finally able to speak. She brought her arms around the blond when her hands were untied, sobbing openly into his chest.

"Your welcome, I should get you home, I don't want anymore to happen with you." he said softly, voice filled with sincerity. He stepped out of the embrace, turned around, and squatted down. "Get on my back, I can get you their faster." he said, and she complied immediately. The ride back to the apartment was filled with both worry and anxiety. They were afraid that they were going to be attacked again. When they reached the house, the girl on his back was fast asleep. Peace finally reigned her mind. He decided to put the girl on the bed, but was stopped when she had a death grip on his neck. Sighing, 'After what the girl had and almost experienced, I wouldn't expect her to never let me go.' The chakra from the fox finally wore out. 'Now that you think about it, it's a good time to sleep.' said the blond as fatigue caught up to him.

Laying down sideways, he slowly drifted into darkness, only to find himself in front of the massive gate that was now dubbed as the 'Fox's Den.' "Hey Kyu, are you there?"

"**Hai kit, what would you need?"** said a feminine voice, that originated in the darkness.

"Remember that time when I asked you about the Mangekyo and it's abilities?" seeing the fox nod, he continued, "I want to learn more about **Tsukuyomi**."

"**Ahh, the Tsukuyomi, possibly one of the most powerful genjutsu's in existence. Named to represent the spiritual world and darkness. This technique, as you most likely know requires the Mangekyo Sharingan. In order to perform the jutsu, you require eye contact with the target. This technique places the victim in an almost unbreakable illusion, in which the caster can alter what happens inside the illusion." **explained the fox.

"But, I never knew of how to activate it, yet I used it twice so far. How did that happen?" asked the blond, pondering on the possibilities.

"**I'll take the credit for that, when your body is in a extreme case of physical stress or emotional stress. The seal weakens temporarily, allowing a excess of demonic chakra to flow through your system. When this happens as well, my mind also has a influence over your actions, so I activated the technique myself both times." **said the fox.

"Thanks a lot, Kyu-chan." said the blond, quite happy that the furball actually helped him out.

Unknown to the blond, the said furball was blushing at being called -chan. **"You're quite welcome Naruto-kun."** said the red-head in the dark.

"I have to get back to sleep, I'll talk to you later." said the blond, as he went back into a deep sleep.

Waking up to the invading sunlight, she swore at the sun, wishing it would come out later. She snuggled into the pillow that seemed 'very' warm. Opening her eyes, she saw a black and grey jacket. Looking further up, she saw the familiar blond nest of hair. Deciding that it was very comfortable, she snuggled deeper into his chest, absorbing the incredible warmth that pulsed from the blond.

Said blond also cursing the sun when he found it invading his eyes. Noticing a warmth on his chest, he looked down at the source. He found the brunette that was living with him for a day, laying on his chest. "Comfortable are you not?" said the blond, teasing the now pink-tinted cheeks that accompanied the girl.

"Very." she mumbled, trying to get more warmth.

Looking at the time, seeing as he has two hours till he has to begin his regiment. "Well, I guess you can stay there, I'm gonna try and get a little bit more rest." he said as he yawned.

The girl he just talked to just nodded, and continued snuggling into his chest. They stayed like that for the next two hours. Both absorbing each-others warmth. Naruto thought in his head, sorting through the events that changed his life ever since the attack a week and a half ago. Him and Umi have grown attached to each-other after a day. His skills in defending himself has increased dramatically, yet he wanted to be stronger, to protect the old man, to protect his first true friend. Snapping out of his daydreaming by hearing a faint moan.

Chuckling, he shook the sleeping girl, "Hey Umi, time to wake up sleepyhead!" said the blonde in a playful tease.

Said girl just pouted, "Aww… I wanted to sleep more…" said the girl wiping a fake tear from her eyes.

"I do too, but I need to train. After yesterday, I don't want you to go anywhere without telling me. The scream had me thinking of the worst, and I'd hate to relive that experience yesterday." said the blonde. The serious yet concerned voice got the point across clearly, seeing as she nodded. Seeing the girl reluctantly pry herself from the warm blond, she got up shaking. Wincing as she went towards the kitchen, but stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "I'll make breakfast, you sit down on the bed." said the blonde, and led her back to the bed.

'Today, I start with my training with my sword.' thought the blond, preparing ingredients as he made a mental checklist of his activities today…

_**Authors Note: For those wondering, the kids are both five years old, so they have little to no information on the lovey-dovey stuff. Anyways, if you haven't, make a review and post your answer to the poll located on the top. With that, I will be able to develop the later chapters.**_


	12. Authors Note 1

**Authors Note**

_**This is not a real chapter, please go to the next chapter. In this Author note, I'm going answer questions to the reviews I have gained so far as of 10-24-2011. Also, a full list of all jutsu's used. An author's note will be published every eleven chapters.**_

_**In all reality, I don't really want a pairing, as I have no experience in making any type of effective romance scenes, let alone lemons. Based on the poll vote, in which will end in the next ten chapters, I will decide whether or not it will be too troublesome. **_

_**For those wondering why the chapters are so short. It's because I want to upload content faster, so incase I have work to do, I would at least be able to give you something until I can work better. Then next chapter is going to a longer one, maybe 5,000 words, but not promised.**_

_**Kushina will have a role in the story, however telling you would eliminate the element of surprise. **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kazemi Reikaze: Thank you for the feedback. I do not plan on having her being a 'damsel in distress' of the OC. As I said above, I agree with not having a pairing, however, some drama can add some depth to the story. I don't think I really want to do Hinata, Sakura or Ino. Hinata due to her extremely timid nature. However, the two will have a brother/sister relationship. I don't really want Ino or Sakura because I never really liked them in Canon. They never really trained until the timeskip between Shippuden. Female Haku is a good choice, as they both had similar pasts. Anyways, the next chapter should be up this week, I have a book report to do, should've done it during school break. I also thank you for reading.**_

_**Jutsus/Techniques**_

_**Tsukuyomi: **_An extremely powerful genjutsu, which is only prominent in the Uchiha clan, more specifically, the **Mangekyo Sharingan.** The victim is affected by Tsukuyomi when he looks the caster in the eyes. The victim will then be trapped into a genjutsu, which they are strapped to a cross, and the caster can cause torture, both physically and mentally. The technique lasts for a second in the real world, but in the world of Tsukuyomi, it lasts for three days, and even time goes slower in that world. Currently this technique is unbreakable.

_**KI (Killing Intent): **_The simple process of exuding pure killing intent, along with combining chakra to increase the effectiveness. More experienced shinobi can even temporarily paralyze enemies.

_**Fuuton: Kaze Pamu: **_A low C-rank to high B-ranked wind jutsu. This jutsu releases a condensed blast of air towards the enemy or target. The amount of chakra infused in the technique increases its arc and it's destructive power, hence the possibility of it being a B-ranked technique. This used with fire jutsu's can create devastating collaboration attacks.

_**Kunai Bushin no Jutsu: **_An A-ranked jutsu. This jutsu is derived from the 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu.' This jutsu allows you to replicate projectiles to create barrages at the target. The larger the object, along with how many you want to make, the higher the drain of chakra. This jutsu is often used to take out concentration of enemies, or in this story, to increase the efficiency of the **Hiraishin** kunai.

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **_A-rank through S-ranked jutsu. This jutsu was developed by the Fourth Hokage, otherwise known as Minato Namikaze. This jutsu is a rare type of Space-Time ninjutsu, which allows the user to teleport to whatever area they wish, as long as the user has placed a special seal, and the necessary chakra to cast the jutsu. Minato used this jutsu to eliminate entire squads of Iwagakure shinobi in the Third Shinobi War, and obtained the nickname, "The Yellow Flash."

_**Rasengan: **_A-ranked jutsu. This jutsu was developed by the Fourth Hokage. This jutsu is somewhat based off the **Tailed Beast Ball**. He required three-years to develop this technique. His plan for this jutsu was to bring the shape transformation of chakra to it's peak, then integrating a nature affinity to increase power. This jutsu is extremely powerful, able to demolish trees without much difficulty, along with the fact that the jutsu requires no hand-seals, increasing versatility of the jutsu.

_**Fuuin: Tamashi Shiruririsu: **_An S-ranked seal jutsu. The primary use of this specific jutsu is to eliminate a particularly complex seal. It allows the de-sealing of demons and spirits, and overall is dangerous. The chakra consumption ranges from low-genin size, to low-jonin and higher. This technique is somewhat unfinished, as Uzushiogakure was destroyed before it was perfected. Effects on a human are unknown.

_**Seishin-Tekina Kontororu: **_S-ranked jutsu. Requires the **Mangekyo Sharingan**. Used only by Madara back when the Shodaime ruled. This jutsu allows you to control a someone or something with spiritual power for an entire day. This can only be used once every year to twenty years depending on the beast. This requires mid-chunin supply in order to use it, no matter the target. This also causes definite reduction of eye-sight, unless you have the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**.

_**Bushin no Jutsu: **_Is a illusionary ninjutsu, that does not rank under genjutsu. This jutsu creates intangible clones, which resemble the users body. Due to the clones inability to fight or cause physical harm, it is largely made to distract an enemy. This technique is very easy to determine, as the clones do not have a shadow, and do not kick up dirt, etc.

_**Henge no Jutsu: **_This is a jutsu that has the ability to change into a person, thing, or even weapons and animals. With this, it gives the shinobi almost limitless possibilities of using this technique. When used by a skillful shinobi, this technique actually gives the transformation a actually article, such as the pants would act as if they were real. This makes determining the different very hard. Shinobi that aren't very skilled will often have trouble getting every detail correct, like Naruto in canon. It is considered a more difficult jutsu as it requires a constant flow of chakra, along with the person mentally maintaining the form, so fighting and doing actions can cause a inexperienced shinobi to lose the form easily.

_**Kawarimi no Jutsu: **_This jutsu replaces the user with a block of wood or some other object. Using this makes the opponet believe they hit or damaged the opponent. This lapse in time created by the distraction allows for a quick counter-attack or the time to flee the battle field.

_**Shiki Fujin: **_An S-rank sealing technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. This jutsu summons the power of the Shinigam or the 'Death god.' This jutsu allows people to seal one or multiple souls into the belly of the Shinigami. The user can also choose to seal it into another object, such as a human, and the example would be Naruto's father with the Kyuubi. If the user cannot seal the entire soul of the target, the death god can sever parts of the soul, causing the affected part of the body to suffer from necrosis. When the sealing is complete, the death god will consume the users soul. there is a limit to how much chakra can be sealed, in which Minato could not seal all the chakra of the Nine-tails, and only sealed the Yang portion of it into Naruto, and the rest in the belly of the death god.

_**Shisho Fuin: **_This is a seal is known is the 'Four Symbols Seal.' Not much is known about this seal, other then that if it is used in conjunction of another, it becomes the '**Hakke no Fuin Shiki.**' This seal allows the wielder to slowly absorb the chakra of it's inhabitant. The seal weakens slowly overtime, possibly when the wielder uses the chakra of it's inhabitant. The seal also comes with a key, that allows the user to tighten or weaken the seal on the users command.

_**Anyways, thank you for reading this, and hopefully it clears any questions. Good night! *poofs in smoke***_


	13. Sword Training

_**Authors Note: So far, the poll has not gotten very many votes, but it's still up. Results so far:**_

_**Naruto x Umi: III**_

_**Naruto x Harem: I**_

_**Naruto x Canon Character: I**_

_**Naruto x Random: I**_

_**No Pairing: I**_

_**Remember! Write reviews and provide feedback to give me a chance to better the story and myself.**_

_**Sorry for the late release, been extremely busy with school-work…**_

**Chapter Twelve: Sword Training**

'_Today, I start training with my sword.'_

Finishing up with preparing, he grabbed a glass ornate mixing bowl, musing as he remembered how he got it. Some drunk villager decided to throw it away two days ago, and Naruto, being a scavenger, kept almost anything that would be helpful, and now, it's time for the bowl to be useful. Grabbing a bag of flour, he scooped a cup and a half into the bowl, followed by 3 and a half teaspoons of baking soda. Stirring them up quickly, he added one teaspoon of salt and one tablespoon of sugar. Stirring them up to satisfaction, he added milk, cracked a egg and poured it in, and mixed some melted butter. Stirring yet again until it became smooth. Grabbing a frying pan from the cabinet below, he placed in on the counter while grabbing a stepping stool for the stove. Placing the iron pan on the stove, he raised the temperature to 250, and poured almost perfect circles of mix onto the pan. "It should be about 7 minutes Umi," said Naruto, embarrassed and amused that both their stomaches growled at the same time.

"Ok, Onii-chan!" she said happily.

'Onii-chan eh? She thinks I'm her brother.' thought the blond, smiling warningly at the girl laying on his bed. However, he did not watch the time, and smelled something burning. 'What's that smell, something's burning?' thought the blond, wondering.

"Onii-chan, it's burning!" said the worried girl, seeing as some flames extruding from the frying pan.

"AHHH!" said the blond, turning off the stove, grabbing a cup of water, and splashing it onto the now black pancakes. "Well that's just great… Sandwiches for breakfeast." said the now frustrated blond.

"YAY!" shouted the girl, her eyes shined longing.

"Wha? You really like my sandwiches?" said the blond, stupefied that the girl actually liked his sandwiches.

"Yeah Onii-chan, their the best in the world!" the girl exclaimed to her brother figure.

Chuckling at the girls exuberance, he sighed as he went towards the fridge to make a sandwich for the both of them. "Would you like what you had yesterday?" questioned the blond.

"Hai!" the brunette replied quickly. She watched as the blond cut up some lettuce, sliced one or two tomatoes, and brought out some ham slices. Placing them all within two slices of heaven. (*cough* bread) Handing the hungry girl the sandwich, he mused as she held it as if it was solid gold, until she literally demolished it within the minute.

"You must've been hungry. Now, I'm going to leave soon, so remember what I said, stay here at all times, and never answer anyone. Got it?" said the blond, in a serious tone that meant business. Seeing the girl nod quickly, his face lightened into a warming smile, "Thanks… nee-chan. Now, I'll see you later tonight." he finished, as he grabbed his sword and the kenjutsu book. When he walked out the door, he did his daily jog to the grounds, and as always taking the long way their. After twenty minutes, he arrived. He noticed a genin team their again. Shrugging, he dropped his backpack against a tree, unzipped it, and took out the book. 'Alright, Heres were I left off…'

…_**Turn to page seven to begin to feel for your sword…**_

Naruto sat down against the tree, next to his backpack, turned the page to seven, and began reading the text.

_**For any swordsman, or at least one who wishes to become adept at the profession, must feel the sword physically and mentally. Physically you must be able to move the weight around with ease as well as do the katas. Mentally you must feel the sword to be an extension of yourself, rather then a tool. If you don't have these two, then you will not be proficient. If you were to have the physical part, but not the mental conditioning, you will be easily out-maneuvered, and only have strength behind the blows. If you have the mental part, you will be able to block and attack efficiently, but your hits will be sloppy and the damage inflicted will be less then what is wanted. If you have both, the two will combine in harmony, and your ability to fight with a sword will almost be unrivaled by any other.**_

_**For now, we will begin with the physical portion. This is the first step towards mastery. On the next page, a basic style of your sword will be illustrated to you. I want you to work on this, mastering the basics is a major step in mastering it all.**_

Naruto turned the page, only to find multiple detailed drawings of figures wielding a sword. Activating his Sharingan, he implanted the images into his memory, and went into the clearing to practice. Drawing his sword, he swung his first move into a valuable skill…

_At the Apartment_

"Man, even though onii-chan has only been gone for three hours, I am bored!" said the girl, laying on the bed, a bored expression on her face. She decided to look around for something to do, looking into the closet. She found a practice target, about a foot and a half in diameter, with a pattern of white and red, ending with a red bullseye. Seeing a nail lodged in the wall, she hung the target by the strap. Moving back, she grabbed a shuriken from the box, and flung the piece of metal at the target. Amazingly, she was able to hit it, and get five inches from the center. Smiling, she grabbed another, threw it, and hit two inches from the center. 'Heh, this is easy.' thought the girl as she threw shuriken time and time again…

_At the Training grounds_

'Left, left, right, block, jab…' thought the blond as he fought imaginary opponents. '…I think I am done for today…' thought the blond, panting heavily. Sheathing the sword, he went to his backpack. Placing the book inside, he hefted up the backpack after he zipped it. He paced off towards the apartment, taking a faster pace, as it was going on dusk. The golden sun shone across the horizon, leaving a lake along the way a mixture of blue, yellow and orange, mystifying the water. 'So beautiful…' Taking his mind off thinking as he entered the cities market district, following the path to his apartment. The market place was settling down from it's daily boom. Merchants closing down, ready to go home to their family. 'What is it like to have a family?' the blond sadly thought. Interrupted by a tackle, he tensed up, ready for a fight, but relaxed when he recognized the person.

"Onii-chan, you're home!" thought the brunette, glomping the blond.

"Oh sorry nee-chan, I took a bit longer then expected." said the blond, smiling at the girl on top of him.

"Ok, I want some more sandwiches. Without you it was boring!" said the brunette mock glaring at her 'brother.'

"H-hai." replied the blond, trying to pry himself from her. Walking up the staircase, he looked to his left to the door with 15 embedded in bronze above a small peek-hole. Opening the door, he noticed multiple indents on the wall, as well as a battered up target. "Nee-chan, what did you do while I was gone." said the blond sternly hoping she didn't do anything too dangerous.

"I-I was bo-red, so I-I decided to pr-practice throwing the star things?" said the now nervous brunette.

Sighing with relief, his face softening, "Good, but when you are practicing, please be careful…" said the blond, care laced into the words.

"Hai, Onii-chan!" exclaimed the brunette, happy that she could practice more.

Picking up the target, Naruto examined the dents left, and was quite impressed, many of the dents were located within 6 inches of the target, which was quite extraordinary for a five-year old with no training. "You have quite the aim, you haven't thrown these before?" said the blond, holding up a shuriken.

"No, this was the first time." said the brunette, blushing lightly at the praise.

"Tonight before we go to bed, show me how you threw them, I'll train you in throwing." said the blond, thinking that it would be a good idea to teach the girl to somewhat be able to protect herself.

"Hai!" said the brunette, ecstatic. Watching the blonde walk towards the kitchen, her stomach growled, and she drooled thinking about the magical sandwiches that he makes. Five minutes, she was still daydreaming until she was interrupted.

"Oi, you're drooling nee-chan! And the sandwiches are done!" said the blond, waving his hand in front of her face. Grabbing a small handkerchief, and wiped the drool emanating from her mouth. Chuckling at her embarrassment, he handed her a sandwich. "Dig in!" they said in unison as they gobbled the sandwiches. Watching as the brunette ate the sandwich, he smiled. 'Family…' thought the blond.

"Oi! Onii-chan!" Umi said, waving a hand in front of his face, attempting to wake him from his daydreams. "Wake up!"

Obviously the attempt was successful, as he jumped and fell off the chair. Next thing he heard was the laughing a girl next to him. Muttering something about 'annoying brats,' he got up and replaced the chair. Looking at the girl as she yawned, "Time to get to bed, tomorrow it's time for you to get your own." said the blond, yawning himself as he paced towards the chair, that was temporary his bed now. Laying back, watching as the brunette yawned cutely, "Good night nee-chan…" said the blond in a soft voice.

"Night, onii-chan…" mumbled Umi in the pillows. Soon after, the two drifted off into a blissful sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE - CRASH!

"Aughhh…" groaned the blond, after literally obliterating the alarm clock. 'Damnit, that's the third one this week. Grabbing the remains, he placed them into the trash can by the door. Noticing that she was still asleep, he wrote a note, and prepared to train some more.

_Time-Skip: One Month_

Over the past month, Naruto worked endlessly on developing his own style for his sword, taking into account every slash and hack that he took. Three weeks in, he developed his own style, which he labeled "**Gorudenfokkusu**." This style is largely based on using a persons cunning and surprising aspects of a person into the sword. Using feints and quick attacks allow for dominance against larger blades and taijutsu users. So far he has developed five dances, each based on fighting a different blade. These styles are however very undeveloped, and he has yet to develop it a satisfactory level.

Along with his kenjutsu, he worked every night on his chakra control, being able to hold the leaf for an entire hour, which means you have mastered the technique. He began reading the "Tree Climbing Exercise" scroll. He remembered when he first tried doing it too.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

'Hmm, Tree climbing exercise huh? Sounds easy!' thought the blond as he unraveled the scroll.

_**Self-Learning Scroll**_

_**Level: I**_

_**This exercise is an extremely useful technique as it allows you to have an advantage on the battlefield, as well as increasing both chakra control and size. In order to do this technique, gather chakra to the bottom of your feet using the ram seal, and attempt to walk up the tree. If needed. Try running up the tree to give you a headstart.**_

'I knew it would be easy!' thought the blond, somewhat overconfident that this was easy. Following what the scroll said, he gathered chakra at the bottoms, and ran at the tree. Right when his foot collided with the tree, his foot went through it. 'What the hell?' thought the blond, who's foot was now stuck. Forcing his foot out of the tree, he stumbled backwards on his rear, as he tried again. This time with much less chakra. He tried again, only to slip and fall. 'Grr… this isn't easy…' thought the frustrated blond.

'**Well, did you expect everything to be easy Naruto?' **said the voice in his head.

'Grr… I guess you're right, maybe I'm becoming more like those self-righteous asses of the Uchiha clan, maybe it flows through their blood.' thought the blond, laughing at his own joke, to be joined in by the Kyuubi.

For the next three days, he ran up and down the tree, attempting to master the technique.

_Flashback no Jutsu - End_

With the new level of control, he was finally able to complete the storage scroll technique. After showing the Hokage what he could do flawlessly, Sarutobi handed four more scrolls, labeled "Flash Tag, Heat Tag, Chill Tag, Weight seal, along with a book containing many basic theories on fuuinjutsu. So far, he was able to complete the flash tag and the heat tag flawlessly. (Flash Tag is much like a flash bang, while a heat tag allows for heat to be emitted on the object as chakra is being added.)

He is able to perform the Henge and the Kawarimi proficiently, and trying to get it down without hand seals. The Bushin is something he cannot do, no matter how hard he tries. He believed that it was due to the large amount of chakra that he has. He was going to ask the old man soon if there is anyway to help him with it.

Umi, along with Naruto's assistance and some books, she was able to become proficient in throwing projectiles such as shuriken and kunai, and was working on throwing knifes and smoke bombs. Naruto also decided to buy her a wakizashi, and help tutor her in it. He allowed her to borrow the book when he wasn't using it, so she was slowing developing her own style as well.

With the help of Umi, he was able to furnish the apartment and get her own bed, even though occasionally she sleeps with him. The relationship between the two grew quite strong after the incident. Umi being the little sister that Naruto always wanted, and Naruto being the big brother that she always wanted.

Itachi has met with Naruto a few times, chatting about gossip, as well as trying to put some emotion in the stoic Uchiha. A smile here and there meant that their was still hope yet. The Uchiha clan has been becoming more busy internally, they are cutting back on luxuries and saving up for what they believe is to be a coup d'etat.

At the end of the month, Naruto decided to see the old man about something that he thought would be a good idea. Walking up the stairs, he walked into the Hokage sleeping sounded on his desk, drool dripping slowly from his mouth onto the paper. Sweatdropping, "GET UP OR I'LL BURN YOUR ICHA ICHA!" shouted the blond, hopefully trying to wake up the sleeping kage. For the beginning he didn't even twitch, but at the mention of 'Icha Icha' he snapped up, pale as a ghost, and searching franticly for the offender.

"Seeing the blond in front of the desk, "What would you like Naruto?" asked the aged man, colour slowly returning to his face.

"I would like to…"

**Techniques/Jutsus**

_**Gorudenfokkusu (The Golden Fox): **_Developed by Naruto, he bases his entire series attack on the cunningness of a fox, and the unpredictability of Naruto into a effective style. There are five sets of attacks "**Gorudenfokkusukuro (Golden Fox Claw)**" is the first and most offensive style. Using the sword for quick diagonal attacks and quick jabs.

"**Gorudenfokkusudifenda (Golden Fox Defender)**" is like the name says, is made for a quick defense and counter attack, and can easily switch between stances. "**Kyusokuna Gorudenfokkusu (Rapid Golden Fox)**" is a style developed entirely on speed. Instead of using it on stength, he bases it on quick slashes on vital areas to take out an opponent. "**Gorudenfokkusubasaka (Golden Fox Berserker)**" is a stance based entirely on strength. Instead of using speed, the user uses pure strength to overpower the target. Often leaves the person open, but is an amazing offence if used correctly. The final kata is "**Erementarugorudenfokkusu (Elemental Golden Fox.)**" This kata is untested, as Naruto has yet to find out his elemental affinity, yet train it. What this stance does is maximize both the offensive and defensive abilities of the sword by flowing elemental chakra into the blade.

_**Authors note: Remember the poll is still up, go to chapter eleven to find the choices that can be voted on. Remember review so I can get better! Ja ne *vanishes in poof***_


	14. Field Trip

_**Poll Results so far:**_

_**Naruto x Umi: IIII**_

_**Naruto x Harem: III**_

_**Naruto x Canon Character: I**_

_**Naruto x Random: I**_

_**No Pairing: I**_

_**Whatever is voted here, may or may not be added. The likeliness of a pairing happening is quite low, however, I may just do it for an experiment.**_

_**Remember! Write reviews and provide feedback to give me a chance to better the story and myself.**_

_**Blood enraged**__**: I understand what you are saying, and you don't hafta worry about that. It was merely describing what his beginning of a ninja is starting out.**_

_**Nxkris**__**: Yeah, I understand, however for the people that don't know it, they have a reference on the bottom. There will be a lot of custom jutsu's in here, with names that are different, as I can't find a translator that uses the Japanese in Naruto. If I were to put lightning, it would put raitonjig or something. If you would read the first authors note, I said exactly why the chapters are somewhat short. This is my longest one so far.**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Field Trip**

"_I would like to…"_

"…Go on a outside the village training trip." said the blond bluntly.

"What, could you say that again? I don't think I heard you right." replied the Hokage, thinking he was hearing things.

"I said I wanted to go outside the village on a training trip." said the blond, a bit louder.

"What? Why?" asked the shocked Hokage.

"I need to get out of this village for a while. Learning in the forest gives me experience on survival in the wilderness. It also allows me to train without interruptions and use my Mangekyo techniques without causing a fuss." answered that blond. "Also, if I were to encounter bandits, it would allow me to gain some experience."

'Hmm… that is true, he would need to learn his Mangekyo techniques for the future, and the villagerss and ninja's in the village would be a problem. The bandits would be a good chance for experience… but…" thought the Hokage, "Sorry Naruto, I can't, if you were to come across a missing-nin or tough enemy, I won't be able to help you." repled the Hokage.

Sighing, "Old man, I know that, that's why I decided to become a ninja." replied the blond in a somewhat pleading voice. "I really want to go, I need to keep something's a secret right now, and staying in the village training it will let the secret out." finished the blond.

'He's right again… what am I gonna do?' pondered the aged man. Swiveling around in his chair, towards the windows exposing the black eyes to the expansive village. 'What would you do Minato?' asked the man, secretly looking for an answer. 'He seems to really want this, and it might get him away from the hatred for a while.' then he remember the girl.

"What about Umi, Naruto, what are you going to do about her?" asked the man curious.

"Well, I was hoping you would be able to watch over her until I get back, it'd give her a chance to meet new people." answered the blond, hoping that the old man would accept that.

'Yet again, he's right…' said the man, "How long will the trip last?" said the man, asking yet another question.

"One year." he replied bluntly.

"WHAT! One year? What in hells name do you need that much time for?" said the man, shocked that he needed that much time.

"There is a lot of stuff that I want to finish, one being my kenjutsu stances, two training my elemental affinity. Three, working on my Ninjutsu, and four, developing my Sharingan Techniques." replied the blond. "Oh, and old man, could I learn **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**?" asked the blond finally.

'So he knows that he's unable to use the normal clone technique, I was hoping that he would learn it in the third year at the academy. No use denying it now. He brings up valid points as well. I can't deny this trip.' thought the man, sighing deeply in defeat. "Alright Naruto, I accept the proposition. Is their anything you would need to bring with you?"

Taking up a thinking pose, "I can make storage scrolls, so traveling is not a problem. I will need at least a months worth of food. I will need ninja jutsu scrolls, as well as jutsu relating to my affinity. I will need about 300 kunai and shuriken, in which I can buy myself along with a hatchet, carving knife, and about 1,000 matches."

'Quite a bit huh? But why just one month of food?' thought the man, "Naruto, why only one month?"

"That's the reason why I asked for the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, before I leave next month, I want to learn everything about cooking, fishing, gathering, hunting, as well as medical herbs." replied the blond.

'Very clever.' thought the man before going into the top drawer of his desk, and grabbed a wad of cash and handed it over to the blond. "Here you go, 100,000 ryo for you to get the supplies as well as to bring with you incase you need to stop in a nearby town." said the man. "I will give you a copy of the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu **tomorrow morning. I will also tell you the conditions that you will follow while on the trip. Understood?" said the elderly man.

"Hai!" replied the blond as he turned towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow old man!" he shouted quietly as he walked out. Taking a route to the "Shinobi Express" he went off and bought 300 kunai and shuriken, as well as some extra clothing, losing about 5,000 ryo.

He then took off to the grocery store. Henging into a citizen, he went on a shopping spree. Buying everything, from vegetables, to ramen, to some meat and imperishables. Storing them all within a scroll. He headed to a hobbie shop, and bought a hatchet and a axe for chopping, 50,000 nails, as well as a carving knife, a hundred spindles of string, a hundred needles. Along with the items, he bought three books. "Woodcutting for Apprentices, Carving and Sculpting for Homebuilders and Carpenters, and Hide Sewing for The Lone Hunter." Along with this, he bought 1,000 blank scrolls, and 10,000 empty sheets of paper. It totaled about 70,000 ryo with everything so far. He stored it all into multiple scrolls as he took off towards home. He took out a piece of paper and channeled chakra into it. It split into two parts, 'Wind' one side ignited 'Fire' and the other side crumpled 'Lightning.'

'Three affinities! And their all strong! That's almost impossible, especially at my age. He soon arrived that night, following the same routine, getting tackled, examining dented targets and seeing improvement, and making sandwiches. The duo feel asleep.

Waking up the next morning, making more sandwiches of course. Naruto walked to the Hokage's office ecstatic that he will be learning an awesome technique, and getting jutsu scrolls. He slowly reached the top floor of the tower. To find the Hokage sleeping yet again. The old man muttered something about 'disrespectful blonds and evil paperwork.' Chucking, he decided to give the 'professor' a lesson. "Oi! Old man, want to know a secret to defeating paperwork?" exclaimed the blond.

Getting the mans attention right away, he looked excited to finally defeat his nemesis. "WHAT !WHAT! Please tell me!" said the man, in an obviously desperate and rushed voice.

"Heh.. Heh… 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu'" replied the blond, almost dying at the wide-eyed Hokage. He then lost it when he started banging his head on the table at the most obvious solution.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" thought the man, laughing at himself while scolding as well. After a minute of his self-bashing, he regained himself, looking at the obvious smirk that the boy had plastered on his face. "Alright," said the man, handing him a scroll labeled 'Kage Bushin' "Now, tell me your affinity." ordered the man in a friendly manner.

"I have Wind…" the old man nodded, because his father had the same affinity. "…Fire…" musing as he saw the face of the old man. "…and Lightning." he finishing looking at the wide-eyed face of Sarutobi.

'THREE AFFINITIES!' the Hokage mentally yelled, 'That's almost unheard of for a five year old boy.' the old man, "Alright Naruto, I will get the scrolls for fire right now, as that element has the most available. The other elements will be here on Friday." he said, handing him a scroll named 'Fire'

"Thank you, old man." the blond bowed before leaving home. 'Finally time to learn the Kage Bushin…' When Naruto returned home, he noticed that she was still sleeping. He put the fire scroll into the closet, and sat down on the wooden floor. Taking the jutsu scroll, he opened it up. For the next three days, Naruto worked to exhaustion trying to master the jutsu. On his reserves, he could create 10 clones which uses 50% of his chakra. The day after, he sent five Bushins to master the "Tree-Climbing exercise," two to master his kata's, one to get books on the various subjects that he needs to study before the trip, and two of them to study the three jutsu scrolls that he got from the Hokage.

In the month before the date of leaving, he doubled his chakra resources, and is currently working on water-walking. He mastered two of the five katas in his sword. He also learned multiple jutsus in all three affinities. He wrote down these in a journal.

_**Fire: **_**Hinotama no tekunikku, Okina hinotama no tekunikku, Kasai no sutorimu, Fenikkusufaiaborutekunikku, Taika no sutorimu, and Hi ryu no dangan.**

_**Wind: **_**Kaze pamu, Fujin no ha, Kaze no shinku buretto, Subarashii kaze u~oru and Kaze shuriken.**

_**Lightning: **_**Raitoningusufia, Chikyu no dendo, Raijin no boruto and Mahi no strike.**

_**Ninja Techniques: **_**Chakura no hari, Kakusa reta misuto-jutsu, Kunai bushin no jutsu and Tomei-sei no tekunikku.**

He also obtained knowledge of camping, cooking in the wilderness, hunting, woodcutting, wood crafting, house making, tailoring, sewing, herbs, gathering, and many other useful abilities for living in a forest. Sealing up everything needed for the trip, he strolled along to the Hokage tower. He entered his office to see him doing paperwork. "Hiya old man, It's time for me to set off!" he said excitedly.

"Are you sure you wish to go?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai old man, I'm ready for everything!" exclaimed the blond with a grin present.

"Ok, do you have everything?" asked the man, seeing a nod he continued, "Remember, don't get yourself into any trouble while you're out their. If you are near a town, send me a letter every month or so." finished the man,

"You got it old man, now I think it's time to take my leave." said Naruto as he walked up to give his surrogate grandfather a hug.

"Good luck Naruto, and comeback in one piece." said with a softened smile.

"I can't make a promise old man." said the chuckling blond as he left the building. Going to the ramen stand, he said his farewells, and left for his apartment for one last goodbye. Taking the letter he got from the Hokage to go to the Sarutobi estate until Naruto get's back. Walking into the apartment, he gets tackled again by the brown-haired bundle of joy.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed the girl.

"Oi! Nee-chan, I'm going to be gone for the next year, take this and go to the Sarutobi residence near the Hokage tower." said the blond, watching the depression sink in as he finished the sentence.

"…Aww… why do ya' gotta go, nii-chan!" said Umi, "I wan' you to stay here!"

"I'm sorry Umi, but this is for the better good. You'll be able to meet other people, and he'll help you train a little. This is good for me as I'll become stronger to protect you." said the blond.

"I guess you're right onii-chan… but you better send me letters!" shouted the brunette as she sat on the bed with a childish pout.

"I will, I will, don't worry. Come here and give me a hug before I must leave." said the blond, bracing himself for another tackle, only to be surprised when she walked up and just hugged tightly.

"Stay safe, don't leave me forever." said the teary girl, mumbling into his chest.

"Trust me, I won't leave you. I must go now." he said softly, as he pried apart himself from the girl. As he left, he heard some sobbing. 'Poor Umi, I hope she doesn't act like this everyday. It makes me feel guilty.' thought the now saddening sobs being heard through the hallway. Taking off towards the gates, he went to a snack shack, and bought a candy bar for the trip. When he arrived at the enormous double doors of the gate, he double checked everything. When satisfactory, he walked out the gate, only to be stopped by a gate guard.

"Halt, why are you leaving." ordered the man.

He grabs a note from his pocket and hands it to the guard. "That should explain everything."

"Ok, every thing is satisfactory, Good luck on your trip." finished the guard.

"Thank you." as he set off into the forest. He watched as small animals skittered across the tree branches and the forest floor. Light permeating from the canopy, berries and fruits covered some bushes, while exotic plants marred the landscape. The hundreds of noises coming together in almost a symphony of bugs, birds, animals, and footsteps. He just observed this for the next two hours. The day was getting older, while night became young. He unsealed a sleeping tent, and prepared to fall asleep. Making five Kage Bushin's, he set them on patrol while he slept.

Waking to the sounds of thousands of birds, he dispelled one clone every minute so he can prevent a headache from occurring from the information. Taking a small ration bar from the food scroll, he ate that as he sealed up his tent for his journey ahead. The next three hours were uneventful. He came to a small town called Karakura. (I know, Bleach reference.) The town was a moderately town, and had a decently sized population. He came across a inn, and decided to stay for the day to make plans for his trip. Once inside, he started his plans.

_Month 1-4: Kenjutsu and Chakra Control_

_Month 5-8: Speed and Strength training_

_Month 9-12: Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Doujutsu Training_

'Perfect.' thought the blond, as he yawned from the exhausting day of planning.

_Over the next year_

During his first month, he trained almost exclusively on his kenjutsu, using his Kage Bushin's for sparring partners and have them watch for any faults in the style. He mastered the **Gorudenfokkusudifenda (Golden Fox Defender) **stance of his style, perfect against stronger opponents. He also completed the Water-walking exercise, and is mastering it while doing the leaf exercise when he can. His chakra control increased to that of High-genin.

For the next three months, he finally mastered his other katas in the style, and is developing another style called **Taigasuneku no dansu**. Doing kunai balancing while walking on water has increased his reserves by two, and his control is now resting on low-chunin.

During the next four months after that, he worked entirely on training his body. Passing out often from exhaustion. His speed increased to that of a high-genin, and strength resides near low-chunin. His weights weigh almost 250 pounds.

The last four months were the most exciting. He finished all the scrolls for fuuinjutsu, and completed the 'Fire' scroll. He also worked on his Mangekyo techniques, and with his increased chakra stores, he was able to last longer. He is now able to do all the fire and wind jutsu's before the trip without handsigns, and mastered the lightning jutsus to the point that he uses less chakra for the same effect.

His body has changed too. His body is extremely well toned, his muscles are of a athletic build. He also grew 4 inches, and his hair grew out a little more, making his hair even more untamed.

During his trip, he also went to Wave Country, and met some interesting people.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto has just began his 7th month outside the village.

"…ugh… how far is Wave…" said a now frustrated blond. Snowflakes falling leisurely from the sky, blanketing the landscape in a thin white layer. Looking ahead he found a small cottage residing near a small lake. Deciding it should be time to settle down for tonight, he headed there. Looking for a inn, he stumbled across a child, a year older then him manipulating the ice into water, and back again. 'Hyoton huh?' That's quite interesting. Walking up to the child, "Hello there, what's your name?" he asked politely to the girl.

"H-hello, I-I'm Hak-u. Wh-whats yours?" she asked stuttering.

"Naruto Uzumaki, glad to meet you." Naruto smiled warmly at the shy girl. A figure watched them, and smiled. "Do you know if there are any inn's available? I need a place to stay till I can get to Wave Country." asked the blond.

"No, but you can stay at this house for 1,000 ryo." said a new voice. He turned to see a woman about 26, dark black hair and hazel eyes. Greyish-brown garments with a pinkish apron adorned the torso.

"Perfect! That will be fine." said the blond, "and you are…?"

"Call me Hitomi, Naruto-san." said the women now dubbed as Hitomi, "What's a kid your age doing out here by yourself?" she asked curiously.

"I'm on a training trip. In six years I'm becoming a ninja." said the blond. "Also, there are some techniques I want to keep secret." finished the blond.

"Very well, as long as you don't cause any trouble, you are welcome here." said the women with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Hitomi-chan." said the blond, grabbing about 2,000 ryo from a scroll. "Here you go, I gave you double for your hospitality." After a short argument, he persuaded the woman to take the money. The woman slowly showed him his room for the night.

"Here you go, Is there anything you need?" asked the woman.

"No thank you, now I need to get to bed, good night Hitomi-chan." said the yawning blond.

"Good night Naruto-san." whispered Hitomi as she closed the door.

Waking up to the sound of water and the radiance of the sunlight peering into the window. He sleepily got up, and went downstairs. Eating a breakfast made by Hitomi, as well as helping her clean up, he decided to play with Haku for a little bit.

"Ohayo Haku-chan!" the blond exclaimed as he approached her near the lake.

"H-hi Na-naruto-san." said the shy girl. Naruto interally scowled, 'She needs some confidence.'

"Do you want to play?" asked the blond, smiling at her.

"S-sure…" said the girl as they played for a good amount of the morning hours. Activities arranging from simple catch, to swimming in the freezing cold waters, to watching her manipulate ice. When it reached about noon, he decided that it was time to leave.

"Eh. Haku, I have to go." said the blond, and noticed the depression falling upon the girls face. "Hey, don't be down, I'll come and visit whenever I can!" finished the blond, smiling as the girl's face lightened up.

"YAY!" said the girl as she tackled the blond.

'This seems awfully familiar. I think I have another nee-chan…' thought the blond sighing as the girl got up, but chuckling mentally with his tenant. "Ok, time for me to go, I'll attempt to see you whenever I can!" shouted the blond as he left the front gate.

Later that day, Yagura, the current Mizukage, initiated the bloodline purge of Kirigakure.

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

He grimaced as he remembered Kiri ninjas roaming the lands near the village. He prayed for Haku's family and safety. He was on the path towards Konoha, stretching and yawning. He now wore orange pants, with white bands and a shuriken holder on his right leg. His torso was adorned with a black muscle shirt, showing his muscles. Across his back was a sheath for his wakizashi.

'Man, I can't wait to see Umi, it's been so long. I wonder how she's doing.' thought the blond as he paced towards the hidden village. He was about two hours at his pace, and he decided to speed it up. He jumped on a branch and took of at an amazing speed. When he arrived, he met the same guard that was positioned there last time.

"Halt, state yo -" the guard paused as he remembered the same kid who left about a year ago. "Ahh… Welcome back Naruto, how was the trip?" asked the guard, curious to the details of the trip.

"Oh, it was great, I trained a whole bunch and got stronger, I also went to some towns around the Mist and Fire countries." replied the blond.

"Wow, that sounds like a fun trip. Good thing you're safe, the Yondaime Mizukage just initiated the Bloodline purge around five months ago."

"Yeah… I know…" said the blond, his face became a bit darker.

"Is something wrong?" asked the guard noticing the bit of sadness that came across his face.

"Yeah, I met someone their who had a bloodline, I'm somewhat worried about them as the offered me a home for the night."

"Hmm… Maybe their alright, just keep hoping that their alright, and you'll meet them again." said the guard trying to cheer the usual bundle of energy.

"Thanks -"

"Call me Kotetsu." said the guard.

"Thanks Kotetsu-san." said a now smiling blond. "I hafta get to the tower to report to the old man." he said as he walked to the tower.

"Alright, have a good day, and welcome back to Konoha!" shouted the guard. 'Did he just call the Hokage 'Old man'?' asked the stupefied guard.

"You too!" he shouted back as he shunshin'ed to the tower. "Hey old man!" yelled the blond inside the tower.

"Whaa! WHOS THERE!" shouted the Hokage as he got into a fighting stance. He relaxed when he noticed the spiky blond hair. "Ahh… gave me a scare there Naruto." said the aged man. He walked up to the boy, got down on his knees and hugged his surrogate grandson. "Welcome home, Naruto." he said softly to him.

"Glad to be home…" he responded. He pryed himself from the man, and grabbed a scroll. "Here's everything that I finished, and here's a debrief of what occurred during the trip." Naruto said as he handed him a scroll and a envelope. "Now, old man, can I join the academy?" said Naruto?

"Sure, it actually starts tomorrow, so it's a good time you got here today. I'll get everything for paperwork done tomorrow. Arrive tomorrow at the academy at 7:30 am in room 201." said the Hokage.

"Oh, and before I go, how's Umi doing?" said the blond.

The Old man's face lightened into a warm smile. "She's doing absolutely great. She decided to go to the academy as well, so you'll be in the same class."

"YATTA!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Now, now. Her marksman skills with projectiles is prodigical. Everytime we had target practice at the estate, she never missed a hit, and always landed in the bullseye. She has a real knack for weapons. She's already done with the beginner book for her sword."

"Woah, she is good!" said the blond happily, if a bit jealous.

"Oh, so you're jealous of your nee-chan?" said the Hokage teasingly.

Blushing embarrassedly, "Noo… I'm happy for her." he said genuinely. "Anyways, it's time for me to go. I'll see you later old man!" he said as he vanished in a poof.

_At Naruto's apartment_

'Oh my god, onii-chan is coming home today!' squealed the girl mentally. 'He's gonna be so proud and stuff of me!' She was brought out of her thinking when a poof appeared in the room. Often the Hokage comes at the time to pick her up. "Hello Hokage-sama." she said as she bowed at the smoke.

"Oh ho ho ho, I'm a bit young to be the Hokage yet nee-chan." Naruto said chuckling. Only to be tackled on the hard floor. "Umph!"

"ONII-CHAN! You're back!" shouted the girl, hugging him like her life depended on it.

"Can't… bre..ath…" the blond stuttered trying to breath from the bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, sorry onii-chan." said the girl, releasing her self from the blond.

"Oh, it's quite alright." said the blond, regaining his breath. "Now, how was the last year without me?" said Naruto curious.

"Oh it was great…" said the girl, "but not as fun as it would have been if you were here" the girl finished.

"Oh really, What did you do?" asked the blond.

"Oh we did a bunch of stuff…" she said as she explained many things that she did. Ranging from outsmarting the Hokage in a game of ninja. Naruto fell to the floor laughing with that one, and decided it was good for blackmail. Naruto's face shined in pride every time she got perfect scores on target practicing as well as chakra exercises. She also told him of the time when she played with Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru.

"So you were quite busy, eh?" the boy stated more then answering. After seeing the girl nod, he extended a hand and ruffled her hair to her embarrassment. "I'm proud of you nee-chan."

"Thank you, onii-chan." said the girl.

"I think it's time to go to bed, The academy starts tomorrow, and I don't want to be tired." said the blond sagely.

"Hai, Good night, onii-chan.' the girl said why yawning.

"Good night nee-chan…" he replied as he fell asleep.

'I wonder how the academy is, and hopefully the kids don't feel the same way their parent's feel. Oh well, what happens happens' he thought, 'As long as nothing happens to Umi…' he thought worriedly.

**Techniques/Jutsu:**

**Hinotama no tekunikku (Fireball Technique): **A high D-rank to low C-rank fire jutsu. This jutsu isn't the best for combat, however it comes in use for distractions as well as other uses including starting fires.

**Okina hinotama no tekunikku (Great Fireball Technique): **The successor of the **Hinotama no tekunikku, **in which the rank is upgrade to that of a mid C-rank to high C-rank. This launches a huge amount of fire towards the enemy, the size depends on the amount of chakra used.

**Fenikkusufaiaborutekunikku (Phoenix Fireball Technique): **A low C-rank to high C-rank fire jutsu for use against multiple opponents. Instead of one fireball, multiple are fired. The amount of fireballs as well as accuracy increases the rank.

**Kasai no sutorimu (Fire Stream): **A low C-rank to mid C-rank fire jutsu, in which fire is expelled from the mouth for an indefinite amount of time. The more chakra added, the stronger and longer the jutsu lasts.

**Taika no sutorimu (Great Fire Stream): **The successor of the **Kasai no sutorimu, **which the product is much larger then it's predecessor. It is upgraded to a high C-rank to low B-rank.

**Hi ryu no dangan (Fire Dragon Bullet): **A low B-rank to high A-rank fire jutsu. The user emit's a fire dragon via the mouth, and commands it via chakra. It allows for following the target for a certain amount of times. The more chakra, the larger and more powerful the jutsu is.

**Fujin no ha (Blade of the Wind God): **A mid C-rank wind jutsu that requires the use of a bladed weapon. Using wind chakra and while channeling it into the blade. You slash and 'release' the chakra into a compressed sickle bladed attack.

**Kaze no shinku buretto (Wind Vacuum Bullet): **A low C-rank jutsu that compresses air in your mouth, and shoot it at the enemies at amazing speeds.

**Subarashii kaze u~oru (Great Wind Wall): **A B-rank wind jutsu, that summons a large wall of a wind towards the enemy, both knocking back weapons and objects while blowing back enemies.

**Kaze shuriken (Wind Shuriken): **A B-rank jutsu that compresses wind into a shuriken while throwing them at the enemy. These shuriken are sharper and faster then normal shuriken.

**Raitoningusufia (Lightning Sphere): **A B-rank jutsu that is visually similar to the Rasengan. It compresses lightning into a sphere roughly the size of the first. You can throw it for a ranged attack, or use it for melee.

**Chikyu no dendo (Earth Conduction): **A B-rank jutsu that conducts electricity into the ground and shoots out wherever you wish, within a certain area depending on how much chakra you use.

**Mahi no strike (Paralyzation Strike): **A C-rank jutsu that allows the user to temporarily disable the use of limbs, or even the entire body if used on the head. Can also be used to start hearts back up.

**Raijin no boruto (Bolt of the Thunder God): **A A-rank jutsu in which the user sends a compressed bolt of lightning from their palms towards their enemies at the speed of light.

**Chakura no hari (Chakra Needles): **A basic C-rank chakra jutsu that allows the user to change their chakra into razor sharp needles and launch them towards the enemy.

**Taigasuneku no dansu (Dance of the Tiger Snake): **A wakizashi style developed by Naruto Uzumaki. This style uses the strength of a tiger with the speed of a snake. It's a balanced style of both Offensive and Defensive attacks. Using elemental chakra in the blade increases the overall effectiveness of the style.

_**Whew, that was the longest chapter made so far. Hopefully you enjoyed. Next chapter may be out next week! See you next time. *Vanishes in poof***_


	15. Academy

_**The poll for the pairings are going well, only six more chapters till the poll ends. The results so far are:**_

_**Naruto x Umi: IIIII**_

_**Naruto x Harem: IIIII**_

_**Naruto x Canon Character: II**_

_**Naruto x Random: I**_

_**No Pairing: I**_

_**Remember, these are not guaranteed, If you would like to vote, just say what you would like in a review.**_

_**Blackroselover: **__**The reason their all offensive is largely due to his inheritance. His father had a very strong wind elemental chakra, in which was passed down. His mother, who was an Uchiha, was naturally a fire user. Also, because of the Kyuubi, whose element is also fire, allows for Naruto to have extremely powerful control over his fire chakra. Finally, Lightning came when the Kyuubi was sealed within him. The demonic chakra altered his chakra a tiny bit, and integrated lightning into his elements, although not as strong as the other two. **_

_**Haku Yuukinari:**__** The reason he says 'Nee-chan' instead of imouto is because neither her or Naruto knows how old Umi is. So he assumes her to be a bigger sister, as she's somewhat helping Naruto mentally. He's somewhat really lonely due to his burden, and Umi is filling in his role for a family and vice-versa.**_

_**Remember, write reviews, they help me a lot, and they help yourself if you need questions answered.**_

_**Sorry for the late chapter, My computer had to go to the shop for two weeks, then I had school-work, and I haven't had very much time to write, so thank you for being patient.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Ja ne! *vanishes in poof***_

**Chapter Fourteen: Academy - Part I**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE - CRASH

'Geez, how many have I broken in the last year, hundreds? Stupid ninja reflexes…' said the blond, cursing himself for having the reflexes of a paranoid ninja. Shifting to his left, he noticed that Umi was still sound asleep. "Oi! Umi, time to wake up!" said the blond in a loud but hushed voice while shaking her.

"Just five more minutes… Mmmm." the said girl mumbled half-asleep.

"No, it's time to get up sleepyhead." replied the blond.

"I don' wanna!" she mumbled louder into the pillow.

Getting out of bed, he grabbed a glass of water and walked up to the bed. "You asked for it." said the blond, mischievousness glinting in his words and eyes. He splashed the freezing water on the sleeping brunette eliciting the desired effect.

"AHHH! COLD!" she shouted as she quickly got out of bed. She was shivering, while glaring at her brother. "Onii-chan! That wasn't nice!" she said the her brother angrily.

Naruto walked up the girl, and hugged her, trying to warm her up. "There is that better? I told you, you should've gotten up when I asked." he said softly but somewhat scolding her for disobeying him.

"Sorry Onii-chan, I was just tired from excitement." said the brunette honestly.

"Next time you do that, Their won't be no sandwiches that day." said the blond seriously, but playfully. He started laughing at her expression. Her eyes became saucers, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok, ok, ok, I won't ever do it again, don't take away the sandwiches!" said Umi in a rushed and pleading tone.

Naruto laughed harder. He stopped after about half of a minute. "I was only kidding, but remember, we have to get up at this time everyday." said the blond.

"Hai, now can we get some sandwiches. I haven't had any of yours in a year." said the brunette dragging him to the kitchen.

"Hai, let me make a Kage Bushin so he can study classroom rules and expectations for the class. He will help you understand them while you wait." he said, as he put his fingers in a cross, and a clone poofed into existence. "You, make the sandwiches that I give you."

"Hai, boss!" the clone saluted and prepared to make sandwiches.

"Umi, follow me to the bed." the blond said in a teacher-type voice. She want to the bed with a nod, and sat down. Naruto grabbed the book called 'Academy Guidelines and Ninja Expectations.' "The life of a ninja…" Naruto started as he explained each of the Guidelines. He was about half-way done when the clone yelled.

"Oi, boss, breakfast is ready!"

"Alright Umi, I'll explain the rest tonight." the blond said before looking at the sandwiches and smirked.

"DIG IN!" they shouted in unison as they gobbled sandwich after sandwich.

"HA! I win Onii-chan!" she said as she finished the last sandwich.

Naruto grumbled something that sounded like 'annoying nee-chan's with big stomachs…' and laughed. "That you did Nee-chan. Now lets get to the Academy." he said as he got up.

As they were strolling along to the academy, Umi suddenly got curious. "Hey Onii-chan, what did you do while I was away?"

"Ahh, I did many things such as training, but let me tell you about this time I met…"

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto was slowly but surely heading towards the land of lightning. after his short visit to Wave. He was riding on a small passenger boat headed north. The boat wasn't very big lengthwise, but in height, it was enormous. Their were about six floors not counting the area beneath the lowest floor. Noticing that their were quite a few people emptying their lunches into the ocean, he chuckled softly as they looked like the tough type. Turning back out at sea, he just couldn't believe how bland the ocean seemed. Just endless amounts of water, occasional birds and waves.

'How do fishermen do it. It's way too boring for me.' the blond thought. Naruto turned around ready to turn in for the day, and ran into something soft. 'Mmm… So soft… wait… what are these…' he said he began squeezing said soft things. He ignored what the soft things were attached to.

"Eh, brat, watch were you are grabbing…" a feminine voice said with noticeable embarrassment and anger.

Snapping out of his daze, he detached his hands, looked up, and gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh.. Umm… S-sorry! I really didn't mean it!" he exclaimed, bowing to the woman.

She sweat dropped at the scene. Then she took in his features. 'He looks a lot like Minato when he was younger…' she thought, as she noticed the whisker marks. Then she remembers something.

"_I have to do this Miashi! The village will be decimated if the Kyuubi reaches the village!" he shouted at the person dubbed as Miashi._

"_No, you can't! He doesn't deserve this fate Minato-kun!" yelled Miashi as she yelled at her significant other._

"_I know that, but we will all die if it reaches us. I really hate to do this to my son, but we will have nothing to live for if Naruto or the village perishes. I'm sorry Miashi, and remember, I l - " he was interrupted by a ear-shattering feral roar… "I have to go, and keep Naruto safe…" he said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow._

'Could he be Minato's son?' she pondered, ignoring the hand waving in front of her.

"Oi! Lady! Lady! Earth to Lady!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto then got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabbed her breast and gave a quick squeeze. This got the desired effect.

A vein bulged on her forehead, and her face turned red from anger. "HENTAI!" she shouted, and pushed him down.

_Outside a unknown bathhouse_

"Ehehe, I think a certain blond-hair brat is following my ways!" a certain man whispered with pride. Little did he know, he said it a little to loudly.

"Oi, Ladies, we have a pervert amongst us. Battle Formatin: Pervert Annilation!" a women screamed.

"YEAH! LETS GET HIM!" the other's shouted in unison, as they swarmed the white haired man. Screams could be heard from all the way to Kumogakure.

_Back at the boat en route to Lightning Country_

"Did you hear something?" the red-head asked, taking a complete 180 in her attitude.

Naruto sweat dropped, "No, why?" he replied.

"Oh… nothing…" then she remembered what he did a minute ago. "Oi brat, you think you're gonna get away for doing that!" taking another 180 in her attitude, as the sweat drop increased in size.

"Uh… Yeah?" he asked more then he stated.

"Oh no you don't, at least tell me your name before I beat you." she replied, getting ready to launch a punch at the short blond.

"Uh… Um… Naruto Uzumaki…" he replied nervously.

'So it is him, he did survive the night, the council lied to me then… bastards!' she mentally shouted. 'Wait, Uzumaki, wasn't he a Namikaze or Uchiha?' the red-head pondered.

"Oi, tell me your's, you look awfully familiar…" he thought, whispering the last part. 'She looks awfully familiar.'

"It's Kushina Uzumaki brat." she replied arrogantly, but in a playful way.

His eyes widened. 'My mother's best friend! I need to ask about her.'

"We need to talk…" he said seriously.

"What? Why?" she replied.

"It's a personal matter that cannot be heard by eavesdroppers." he said, but in a whisper.

"Fine, Fine, show me to your room…" she replied, reluctantly.

"Follow me." he said, as he walked off towards the housing part of the ship. He walked down a flight of stairs and took a left towards a hallway. It started at 1A, and stopped at a reddish-brown door labeled 15A. Grabbing a silver keychain from his pockets he stumbled with it until he found a worn-out brass key. Inserting it inside the keyhole, he twisted till he hear a familiar 'click.' Taking the key, he shoved the door open, and let the woman inside.

The room was fairly traditional, the walls with a gay white, with multiple cracks and indents scattered on them. The room was also very simple, a shogi board, a table for two, a white blanketed bed with a single pillow, and a window that shows the visage of the sea. A small refrigerator nailed to the ground resides on it's left. A small, worn, wooden chest stood at the feet of the bed.

Naruto performed three hand seals, somewhat startling the woman, and placed his palm on the wall. A bit a luminescent covered the walls for two seconds before returning to normal. He grabbed his key and locked the door.

"I'm guessing you know Miashi Uchiha right?" he asked seriously.

"Hai, she was my best friend…" she said sadly.

His eyes softened, "Yeah, Kyu-chan told me about you as well."

He eyes widened, "The Kyuubi?" she said/shouted.

"Hai, she's been helping me with my training, and telling me a bit about her previous host." he replied softly.

"Previous host? Are you saying Miashi was a Jinchuriki?" she said, completely shocked.

"Yes, she was the second after her step-mother Mito Uzumaki died and gave the burden to her." he said sadly.

She stood their stupefied. "She never told me that she was a Jinchuriki, not even her family…" she said somewhat mad that she wouldn't trust her.

"I don't blame her…" he whispered.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"The life of a Jinchuriki means you're a living sacrifice. The pain you take on day-after-day is a living testament to what sacrifice means." he said.

"Whaa… What do you mean?" she asked.

"Jinchuriki, based on my knowledge are hated universally. The majority of the population in this world believe the Jinchuriki are the demons in human form. They take their anger and sorrow out on them." he said, somewhat angrily.

"You're… saying that Jinchurikis not only have a demon in their gut, but they are hated by the people they protect?" she asked, angry as well.

"Hai, I know from experience. If you find someone who doesn't hate you for it, such as the old man, you cherish it like a life-line, wishing for it to never let go because you are essentially alone in the world, with only eight other people like you." he replied sadly. A lone tear streamed down his face.

Kushina, her maternal instincts kicking in, went up and embraced the boy. He stiffened from the contact, then relaxed. "Now, let it all out, everybody cries." she said softly into his ear. Tears broke the dam in his eyes. All the pent up sorrow and anger was released in streams, crying on her purple shirt.

"It's just unfair! I never wanted this! I.. I.. just want somebody to love me, respect me like a human instead of a god-damned demon!" he cryed harder. Kushina just replied by rubbing the distressed boys back slowly, making small circles. This continued for about ten minutes. "Thank you Kushina-chan, this really helped me." he said as he pulled away from the embrace.

"You're welcome Naruto." she said motherly, then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!" he said as he mock-glared at the woman who giggled softly.

"Don't call me Kushina-chan until you get to know me better." she said at the blond, who pouted cutely.

"Awww, please Kushina! PWEEEASE!" he said innocently, putting on the **Puppy Eyes no Jutsu**.

'Must resist… Must… DAMN IT' she mentally yelled for falling for such a trick. "Fine! You can call me Kushina-chan…" she mumbled annoyed that the boy got her so easily.

"Yatta!" he shouted and pumped his fist in the air. "So Kushina-chan, why are you heading to Lightning Country?" he asked as curiosity got the better of him.

"Uh, I'm just traveling around, helping a old pervert with something." she said.

"Now that you mention it, I did notice a guy in white hair peeping on the bathhouses a month ago." he said, trying to place the memory. "I dunno what the town was called, didn't spend to much time in it for me to know."

"Yeh, that's most likely him, he's always trying to get 'research' material for his god damn book." she said angrily.

"What book?" he asked.

"The book is called 'Icha Icha,' and it's an adult rated book." she said embarrassedly.

Naruto's eye's widened. "That's what the old man reads each time I catch him slacking off. So he's a pervert as well…" he said. Even though he was 5 and a half, he hated perverts and anyone who didn't respect females. "… I have a book-burning to do when I get back to the village…" he cackled evilly.

"So Naruto, what are you doing, going to Lightning Country? Aren't you little bit too young to be traveling alone brat?" she said, teasing him.

Naruto fumed a bit at the 'too young' part. People always underestimated him when he went against some bandits. " I am not too young, I'll let you know that I've already killed." he said somewhat angry.

Kushina was shocked. 'Already killed, and he's only what? Six?' she thought. "Yeah right brat, you couldn't kill a fly." she mused.

Naruto grabbed a scroll from his pocket, opened it, bit his thumb and opened the scroll. It revealed a decapitated head of a ninja, a missing-nin to be exact. The hitai-ate was from Kumo. "I was going to return this for the bounty, then travel some in the cities."

Kushina was shocked for what seemed like tenth time that day. She met her best friends son, that her best friend was a jinchuriki, what it meant to be one, and now that the said son has already killed. 'This day is too troublesome…'

Kushina left the building for the night, leaving her godson for the night…

_Flashback no Jutsu END!_

"Oi, Onii-chan, We're here!" she exclaimed stopping her brother from walking into the wall.

"Oh, right…" he said as he scratched his head.

"What are you waiting for, LETS GO!" she said as she dragged her brother into the academy. Naruto examined the place. It was mostly made of wood, in a traditional dojo style architecture. The wood was left unpainted. Doors lined each side of the hall, with a small sign that signified the room number. It started from 100. He walked down the hall, to the staircase that led upstairs. Taking one flight, he spotted the designated room. Smiling at his sister, he decided to make an entrance. Performing a half-tiger seal, he sucked up air, opened the door slowly and blew out.

White smoke emanated from his mouth, and poured into the class room. He grabbed his adoptive sister, and shunshined to the back of the room. The class looked at the door, only to find that no-one was there.

"Eh, must be some stupid trouble-maker…" the teacher said.

'Hehe, lets see how long it takes for him to notice me.' Naruto mused as he sat at the back of the class, surprised that not even the teacher noticed his presence. An excruciating hour passed, and the teacher has yet to detect him.

The teacher decided to take a look at the class, his brown eyes gazed at the back, and he noticed someone different. A blond-haired, blue-eyed whiskered kid, sleeping in the back. The teacher shouted at the boy. "Oi, you, back behind Shikamaru, who are you!"

Said boy looked up at the teacher, then to his classmates, "Huh, you say something?" the blond. Somewhere else in the village, a man with gravity-defying silver hair sneezed. The class then erupted in giggles as the teacher gained a bulged vein on his forehead.

"Don't play stupid with me kid, who the hell are you, and what are you doing in here?" he asked angrily.

"You don't know, this is the class I'm supposed to be in, duh…" he said, "…plus I've been here for an hour, and you haven't notice me." he said, getting louder giggles and chuckles from his peers.

This proved to enrage the teacher more. "STOP PLAYING AROUND, WHO ARE YOU!" he asked as his fist slammed into the desk, scaring some of the civilian kids.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget!" he exclaimed.

_Somewhere far, far away…_

"AHH-AHH-CHOOO!" sneezed a figure in a orange and blue jumpsuit eating noodles from a bowl. "Somebody must be talking about me!" he responded.

"Naruto, you idiot, you sneezed all over your food!" a figure with pink hair and red clothing shouted as he bopped the blond on the head.

"Aye, Sakura-chan, that was soooo mean!" he whined at the girl named Sakura.

"Shut up idiot, I'm trying to eat here." a new figure with raven colored hair in the shape of a ducks ass said to the blond.

"Why does everyone hate me!" the blond cried anime tears.

_Back at the Academy…_

"Oh… it's you…" the teacher responded with a sneer. "Go back to your seat, sit down, and shut up."

Naruto frowned at the sneer that the teacher radiated. He sat down in his chair, and decided to examine the class. He ignored the civilians as they usually quit after the first year. The first boy he noticed was a kid in a blue sweatshirt with an Uchiha symbol stitched on the back. He wore dark colored pants and his hair was raven colored. To Naruto, his hair resembled a duck's ass, and he chuckled softly at that.

Next person was a female with midnight-colored hair, and a baggy jacket. On her left arm held the stitched emblem of the Hyuuga clan. She wore dark blue pants with standard ninja sandals. Her eyes were white in the middle, with hints of violet at the edges of the iris. 'Wonder how well she is with the Byakugan.' He noticed that she has a timid posture. 'She needs to work on her confidence and self-esteem, maybe I could help her.'

Moving onto the next person who was sleeping. He had hair that seemingly imitated a pineapple. He chuckled at that as well. He wore a grey T-shirt, with a emblem of a circle, with a hole in the middle. He wore dark pants as well. He had the posture of a extremely lazy person. He noticed he said 'Troublesome' every time he was wakened by the class happening.

The next person was a male brunette with a grayish jacket. He wore black pants, and as with all the people, ninja sandals. On top of his head was a pure white dog. On both of his cheeks held two crimson fangs, while his eyes were slitted. 'He's apart of the Inuzuka clan, interesting. I wonder if there are fox familiars, it'd be awesome to have one.' the blond though grinning. He noticed the way he talked and interacted with the classmates. 'He's too arrogant and boastful, but not egotistical like the duck-ass.' he thought with a soft chuckle.

He turned his head to another male, with light-brownish hair. His stature was a bit larger then most of the people of the class. The distinguishing swirls adorned his cheeks. 'Akimichi clan, huh, so far that's five clan heirs in this class.' he thought. 'Based on his talking and posture, he doesn't have much confidence as well as a nasty temper when people call him 'fat.' which happened twice so far.

He turned to the next person, a female with a light-shade of blond, as well as a light cyan-colored eyes without pupils. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and most of her outfit consisted of purple and grey. They're were no distinguishing marks, but he found out shortly that she was part of the 'mind-walking' Yamanaka clan based on her name 'Ino'. 'Her physique is really lacking, like she's trying to stay skinny. Pfft, if she'd know that training helps you lose weight, she'd be a much better off then now.' he thought bitterly. 'I have to get her out of the 'fan-girl' mode that many of the kunoichi are currently in, trying to get the 'precious' Uchiha as their own. Pathetic…'

He turned to a brunette with a large blue-grayish trench coat. He wore sunglasses that covered his eyes. The top part of his trench coat covered some of his face, while his face showed no emotions. Naruto noticed the occasional bug that seemly came out from his hands and body. There wasn't much else to gain from examining him.

The last person was another female with pink hair. She wore a pink shirt as well as bottoms (1). She, as well as the blond were apart of the 'fan girls' that seemingly stalked and swooned every time the Uchiha did something that was seemingly nothing. Now that Naruto noticed it, their were a lot of females who seemingly 'wanted' the duck-assed Uchiha. 'Must be the parent's attempting to gain power by 'befriending' the Uchiha clan. The only thing that interested Naruto to Sakura was her larger chakra reserves then most of his peers. 'I thought clans that do not have ninja origins, don't usually have anywhere close to this 'amount of chakra…' he thought. 'Or, she received training before the academy.

He brought his head back down onto the desk, and closed his eyes. He wondered whether the academy would truly be worth it. The teacher seemingly hated him just by saying his name. He sighed sadly until he felt a poke on his shoulder. Lifting his head and turning around, he saw Umi poking him like he was dead. "Yes?" he said.

"Oi, Onii-chan, why are you all alone, don't you want to talk to some of the other classmates?" she questioned the blond.

"Hmmm… Good idea, lets go over to the lazy guy." he said, whispering the last part. Umi giggled as they walked towards the pineapple-haired brunette who was currently sleeping. "Oi, lazy bones, get up." he said, nudging the kid.

"Wah…" he said looking at the offender. "Troublesome, what do you want blondie." he said tiredly.

"I was just trying to get to know some of the classmates that I will have for the next six years. Anyways, My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my step-sister Umi." he said, and pointing to the brunette to his left.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, and the rest about me is too troublesome to say." he said.

'That proves me right, he is a Nara. Wonder how his father is doing.' Naruto thought remembering the time his father helped him from a possibly fatal incident.

_Flashback no Jutsu - Two Years Ago_

"Get away from me!" a four-year old Naruto yelled at the cluster of people behind him.

"Like we'd do that brat, we'll give you what you deserve for killing our comrades four years ago!" a man yelled drunkenly while running after the kid.

'They still believe I am the Kyuubi. Damn, I need to get out of here.' he mentally panicked at the dire situation. He decided to give one last attempt, he inhaled as much air as possible, and yelled. "HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Meanwhile at a shop not to far away…_

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" a voice screamed through the streets in which a black haired man heard.

Even though the man was lazy, he was willing to drop the laziness in order to help somebody in dire need. The scream was loud, and very much in distress. 'What was that, this is so troublesome… but that person needs help.' the man thought, before blurring away.

_Back to Naruto…_

Naruto continued running. His adrenaline was pumping, as his instinct for survival. Even with that, he failed to notice a stray dog in the way, and collided with it.

OMMMPF!

Was the sound that they made when they landed on the cold pavement. 'Damn, I think I twisted my ankle when tumbling.' he thought. He looked at the dog, who seemed perfectly fine as it scampered away from the approaching sound.

"We got you, fucking demon!" said a man in the crowd, raising a metal object.

"I think it's time to take the demon out once and for all!" the leader shouted, as the rest yelled "Hell yea!"

'This is the end.' the blond thought bitterly and broken, ready to face his fate. The crowd approached, each raising their weapons as they swung down, time slowed. 'Old man, I'm sorry I couldn't be the Hokage after you, I'm sorry I never got to meet your grandson, I'm sorry for everything that I've caused…' he apologized sadly in his head, ready for his end. He closed his eyes. He waited, and waited, and waited.

There was no sound… just sounds of struggling.

"What the fuck! What's wrong with us, why can't we move!" were some of the questions yelled by the crowd.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, Success." said a new voice, much deeper and filled with experience. He coughed, then replied angrily. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing beating up a helpless kid?" he yelled, completely uncharacteristically.

"We're killing the demon for what he did four years ago!' one man responded. Soon he found himself choking, and fell limp.

"Anyone else want to break the Third Hokage's laws?" the man threatened. Seeing that their were no more. "ANBU!" he yelled, as three figures arrived from the shadows. One was wearing a mask with the figure of a dog with grayish-silver hair that seemingly defied the law's of gravity. The next one was a figure with a image of a cat. She had purple hair and a feminine body shape. The final one was a figure with a image of a cat as well, but with more markings. His body shape determined that he was male. They all wore grayish-ANBU uniforms with a katana at their sides. "Get these scumbags to Ibiki, tell him that he's going to have some fun tonight." the man said a bit darkly towards the offenders.

"HAI!" they exclaimed in unison as the entire group shunshin'ed away.

The brunette walked up to the scared blond. "Are you alright Naruto?" the man asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "How do you know my name!" he asked nervously, looking around for an escape route. He stiffened when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I am not going to hurt you. Relax." the man said trying to calm the kid.

"No.. N-no, that's what they a-all sa-say!" he shouted, pushing the man away. The man frowned.

'Only four years old and already having trouble trusting anyone. Troublesome villagers, they need to learn the difference between the kunai and the scroll.' he thought. "Seriously Naruto, I am not going to hurt you. I sent a small message to the Hokage and he should be here soon." he said to the blond, who seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"O-okay, wh-whats your name?" he asked, a little tense.

"Call me Shikaku Nara. Say are you joining the ninja academy?" he asked.

"Hai, when I turn six." he replied.

"Ahh, then when you join, I want you to meet my son Shikamaru, he's a troublesome pain in the ass, but he doesn't care whether you're a jinchuriki or not." he said proudly.

"Alright. A-ah, get-getting tired now… must… sleep." he said as everything went black.

_Flashback no Jutsu, END!_

"Why do you want to know about my father?" he asked the lazy boy lazily.

"He's helped me a bit over the years, but I haven't seen him in a couple years." the blond responded.

"Hey you two, Shikamaru and the d-Naruto, shut up and listen. It's time for today's lesson." the teacher said at the front, almost slipping on the demon part. Naruto initially frowned, but smiled to mock the idiot.

'This is going to be a long six years…' Naruto thought to himself sadly.

_**Sorry guys for the extremely late update. I've been extremely busy with my schoolwork and stuff. Anyways, I thinking of many ideas on how this story can progress from now. Whether he becomes a missing-nin, or becomes evil, etc. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out. Anyways, thank you for reading, JA NE!**_


	16. SSRank Mission, Decisions

_**For now the poll is gone, whatever pairings that will occur will happen as I write, as I often go with the flow.**_

_**Max The Demon Wolf: **__**Yeah I know, but if you lived like him, you'd probably be a lot more suicidal and dark. This was more of an experimental story, and I am just trying to improve my writing skills.**_

_**Ero-sennin56: **__**Yeh, I do huh? Eh, this story was merely an experiment. I might make a better one later.**_

_**Blackroselover: **__**The Land of Lighting experiences will come soon, don't worry.**_

_**Mtziggorot:**__** Well yeah, what do you expect from your first story from an inexperienced author. This story was purely experimental, so I can gain some experience. I know it may be a bit confusing, and the character development isn't going that fast as this is how his life starts. As for the training trip. Let me ask you this, who would let a six year old become a chunin. That's what happened with Kakashi, so their really isn't much of a reason that Naruto couldn't leave the village to train. If you truly want to assist me, give me some tips on how to improve the storyline better.**_

_**Anways, sorry about the late story in Chapter 14, I had a computer malfunction. Now lets get this story started.**_

_***Oh, and all jutsu's/techniques are going to be in English from now on. Translating them and remembering them are becoming too troublesome to make. Rasengan and some other's are going to still be in Japanese.**_

**Chapter 15: SS-Rank Mission - Decisions.**

'_This is going to be a long six years,' Naruto thought sadly to himself…_

Naruto's first year was, in his own words. 'A complete pain in the ass.' Now, it wasn't because he was stupid, nor was it because he was untalented. It was the class itself. His biggest pain was the kid from the first row with a hairstyle of a ducks ass. He found out that his name was Sasuke Uchiha, and unfortunately, Itachi's little brother. He wouldn't have minded him if it wasn't for the fact that he acted superior to everyone just because of his blood. However, he enjoyed getting a rise out of him every time he made a reference to his hair.

He'd just retort saying that the hairstyle was awesome and he was jealous. Pfft. His fan girls agreed as well…

Which leads to his second biggest. The girls seemingly flocked Sasuke in an attempt to 'win his heart' all because of his looks and heritage. It's sickening how much parents must have coerced their children to make relations to the boy. However, it's funny how much he ignored the attention. Any normal male would have loved to be in his spot. He must not be any normal male then. He he he…

And his third biggest pain was the teacher. Hauko Ikita was currently in charge of both periods of his class. Hauko seemingly had an undying, yet ignorant grudge against the blond haired kid. You can probably guess why. Sadly, he still doesn't understand that it was 'sealed' not 'reincarnated' into the poor boy. Naruto made every attempt that was legal to humiliate the teacher. Pranks ranging from 'bucket-of-glue-on-top-of-door' trick, to his own invention. The stink-paper bomb. He messed a bit with the explosive tag, resulting in new furniture and clothes for both Umi and himself. He eventually came up with this, which it releases a mix of stenches that can be good for eliminating a persons sense of smell for a short while, or for good ol' pranks. The Hokage has tried to prevent both the pranks and the prejudice to stop. However because the latter hasn't stopped, the former will not either.

Naruto noticed that the teacher had intentionally sabotaged his training. These include giving him faulty kunai and shuriken, giving him harder tests, teaching him the wrong hand-seals for the three main jutsus. However the teacher did not know that Naruto already knew the hand seals and could do the jutsu perfectly. Naruto attempted to tell the Hokage about the incidents, but he gave the same excuse.

'Sorry Naruto, I believe you, but the other people in the council may not.' Pfft. Naruto wanted to yell at the man. You see, the Shinobi villagers are all ruled by Kage's, and because of this, they fall under a military leadership. A military leadership is almost as similar as a dictator. The Hokage has the decision on everything, and is able to do as he/she pleases. The Hokage could've had the man sent to prison, or his teaching license stripped. However, it seems that the Hokage must be getting soft, as the council now has more control over the village then he does.

Anyways, he endured the stress. However, with every bad thing came a good thing. Some of the people in the class have become pretty good friends with Naruto. The first boy he met at the beginning, Shikamaru. The two become almost best friends. They often played Shogi with each other, even though each match was one-sided. For a seven year old boy, He was extremely smart. Naruto's intelligence increased a bit during the years, making him a bit more calm, but more calculating in every action.

His friendship with Shikamaru eventually led to a friendship with Choji Akimichi. Naruto and Choji both had similar interests, Food. This led to Naruto learning more in the culinary arts, as well as some in herbs. He found out that Choji's parents held absolutely no hatred towards the boy, and Naruto was joyful. Every once in a while Choza, Chojis father would invite Naruto in for a meal, in which made both Choji and Naruto happy, for the same reasons as well.

He also gained a bit of a friendship with the dog boy. He found out his name was Kiba Inuzuka. The boy may have been seven, but he had an ego almost as big as the duck-ass. However, he did not have a superiority complex, in which Naruto was eternally grateful. The two had somewhat of a one-sided rivalry. Kiba was always trying to surpass Naruto in everything. Not to brag however, Naruto was far ahead of Kiba, and it would take a lot of work in order to even get close the him.

He gained a kind of brother-sister bond with the timid midnight-haired girl. He found out she was named Hinata Hyuuga. The two have gotten close, even closer then she does with her father. Naruto believes her to be a little sister, while Hinata believes him to be a bigger brother. Hinata's confidence problem has long since vanished and she became quite strong, surprising her father. Naruto remembers the talk he had with the patriarch.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Six Months since the start of the Academy…_

"…" Two boys looked at the board with complete concentration, their faces scrunched up like a wrinkly pug. One was a blond with spiky golden hair, while the other with a dark black color with his hair tied up into a ponytail. It made him look a bit like a pineapple. Suddenly the black haired boy grabbed a game piece and…

"Uzumaki-san." A man said from behind the blond haired kid, initially knocking the two out from their trance.

"Damnit!" the brunette cursed. "I almost had you there…"

"Yeah I know…" he replied, before he turned around in the chair, and looked at the man with a glare. "…What do you want?" he said. The man was at 5'6 with a grayish-white robe. He had a Leaf headband on his head. The most intriguing about his appearance was his eyes. They were completely white with no pupils. They had a light grayish-teal gradient at the edge of the eyes, signifying that he was a Hyuuga.

"Our master wishes to see you." he said monotonously.

'What does he want with me?' the blond thought. 'It's probably about his daughter's recent change in attitude.' he finished. "Alright, take me to the compound." Naruto finally said.

"Grab my shoulder." the Hyuuga said. I did as followed. "Prepare yourself." he said as both he and Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Ah, Damnit, I wanted to finish the game. How troublesome." the pineappled-haired kid muttered.

_Outside the Hyuuga complex…_

"Here we are." the white-eyed man said as he looked at me. 'Hmm, most people who haven't used the Shunshin before feel a bit nauseous.' he said. He shook his head before replying. "Follow me." he said as he walked ahead into the compound.

"Alright, here we go." Naruto said, jogging up the man before falling in step with him. He noticed that the compound was fairly bland. It was mostly colored white and grey, with the dark wood color appearing often. It seemed that many of the walls were made from white screens.

"Here we are," he said before knocking on the screen door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside the walls. They slide open the door, revealing a spacious room, with book cases on both sides, and a desk in the middle. The room was a lot more interesting then anything in the compound. The floor had extremely simple red and brown rugs. "Akimi, you may leave." he said, as the man left and slid shut the door. "Please, sit down." the man said pointing to the chair. "Now I know you're wondering who I-"

"You're Hiashi aren't you?" he said calmly, but inwardly he wanted to kick his ass for his abuse against his friend.

"Yes, I am, and I'm here to ask why Hinata has gone through such a change when she befriended you." he asked.

"You don't know do you?" he asked, receiving a 'no.' "Hiashi, training somebody to be strong does not stem from being harsh and cruel to them. Harming them because they fail at something is also not right. Giving them advice when they have trouble, being an active role model, and believing that they can do it makes them truly strong. Your way of doing it is wrong and unmoral." he said.

"How dare you say that my methods are wrong and unmoral!" he somewhat shouted at the boy.

"What makes them right and moral? HUH?" he shouted back, a bit more angry at him.

"Because she is supposed to be the next heir to the clan!" he shouted again. "She needs to be fearless and strong, not some damn weakling!" he shouted as he sat back down. "…and I don't want her to be branded with the **Caged Bird **seal." he said whispering to himself.

Naruto heard it, and his face softened. "So you do care about your child." he said to the man softly. "Listen Hiashi, your way is wrong. She can get strong the way she wants too. Trust me, she wants to be strong, but you belittling her has almost killed her confidence and her will. To be honest, she was extremely strong at the start of the academy, so why is she weak?" Naruto asked.

"Because she keeps losing to her opponents, especially her cousins." he said.

"That's because she doesn't want to fight her family. Pit her against someone she doesn't know well." he said.

Hiashi's eyes widened. 'Is that why she never truly wants to fight her cousins?' he asked in his mind. He then remembers the hesitation in fighting, and came to a revelation. 'Yes, that's why, so this boy has helped my daughter become stronger more then I have all my life.' Hiashi started tearing up. "… I have made a horrible mistake… Oh Hazah, please forgive me…" he said, crying into his hands. "…Hinata, forgive me please… Uzumaki-san, please go home…" he said retiring into his bedroom.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." he said as he shunshined off…

_Flashback no Jutsu! END!_

The next day, Hinata's smile outshone the sun. The rest of the people in the classroom just shook her off, and paid no attention to her. Now Naruto was walking towards the Academy along with Umi. Him and Umi have gotten closer, they truly believe each other to be siblings, and care deeply for each other. Umi's skill in kunai and shuriken have increased four-fold. With both Naruto and some help from the Hokage has increased her skills. Her chakra levels are still quite low, however it almost hovers to around Sasuke's level.

Her kenjutsu is also going really well, her progress was outstanding, making her hover around Naruto's level. Naruto's jaw hit the ground when she brought skills that even he had trouble with flawlessly. Now, this may not be that great, but it took Naruto two years to gain his skill, and that's with shadow clones. It took Umi half the time, without shadow clones.

Umi would constantly tease her brother about him being jealous while he always denied it. However, deep down they both knew it was true. The only thing Umi lacked now was experience, in which Naruto gained plenty on his training trip.

Naruto's skills have increased the most out of the class. His sealing is at about the turning point of beginning to intermediate, making him the fourth most experienced seal user in the village, behind Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Taki, the shop owner of 'Shinobi Express.' He has also finished the intermediate book of his kenjutsu training, making him on about par with most rookie-ANBU. He developed a couple techniques based on his experiences on his training trip. His first was a technique co-ensigns with his sword. He named it **Ninpo: Crescent Chakra Blade**. The idea is fairly simple. You channel chakra into the blade, just enough so that it creates a visible layer over the blade, somewhat like a sheath. You then swing, while pushing the chakra away from the blade, making the chakra arc out in a dangerous crescent-shaped chakra blade. This is less effective then using wind chakra, however it allows a person without the necessary alignment to create a ranged-kenjutsu technique.

Other then is comedic stink tag, he also developed a tag that goes perfect with his lifestyle. He developed a type of resistance seal for material objects. By placing these on an object. For this example, a door. The door gains added strength to its wood, while keeping the door from wearing down over time. However, the person needs to periodically insert more chakra into the seal to replenish it's initial stores. It occurs because it works like this. When something hit's the door, chakra from the seal goes into the exact location of the hit to lessen the impact while keeping the door from moving. However, the chakra that was used cannot be completely recycled, meaning the more the seal goes on without being recharged, the weaker and less effective the seal will protect. Also, if the chakra were to deplete itself completely, the seal will vanish. Naruto, being the chakra monster that he is, reinforced the entire house, therefore making his house extremely hard to damage, and making he and Umi safer.

He also developed a new type of blood seal. It is more closely related to a trap, but it can also be used for defense. The user places the seal on a object, and for this example, a chest. The user has his most valuable items in it. The normal blood seal prevents the user from opening the box, however, it doesn't give the intruder any type of counter. This allows the intruder to find other ways of breaking the mechanism. This one however allows you to store excess chakra into the seal for immediate release after the first try, and combined with elemental seals, it can be the perfect trap for burglars. Naruto has yet to learn elemental seals, however he made it so it fires needles of chakra at the enemy. His kenjutsu has increased as well, mastering all styles of his **Golden Fox Style** except the elemental aspect, as he has yet to undergo training.

He developed another style that works with Kunai and short swords. **Striking Serpent **is a style, as said above to make use of short weapons such as kunai, tanto's, and wakizashi's. There is only one style to this, as it's made for assassinations and quick kills. It makes use of the users speed and stealth while wielding the swords in a backwards position.

The rest of the academy students, save Hinata, have really improved. Sasuke still has his egotistical superiority complex, only for it to be boosted by his fan girls. Speaking of Sasuke, him and Itachi have been working together on surveying the Uchiha clan. Sadly, the clan is still resuming the plans, even after some protests from his Itachi and his mother. Sasuke is still as clueless to the situation.

Itachi was promoted to ANBU Captain about a month ago on a request of the Sandaime. In reality, he was given a double agent mission to infiltrate the Uchiha clan to provide information on any suspicious activities. They have been given a SS-Rank mission inside the city walls, both Itachi and Naruto were extremely surprised to the objective.

_Flashback no Jutsu - One Month Ago_

"Please… Come in Itachi and Naruto," a kind voice said from the other side of the door. Said people opened the double doors into the office. Inside was the Hokage, and the two village elders, Koharu and Homura.

"Ohaio, Old man, Honorable Geezers," Naruto joked as he bowed to the men respectively.

The 'Honorable Geezers' smiled while the Hokage chuckled at his surrogates grandson's perspective for respect of higher-ups. "I'm sorry about the meeting on such small notice, things have come up," the Hokage smiled sadly, "…It relates especially to Itachi… and your clan."

With the words, Itachi looked at Sarutobi, removing his mask of indifference, showing his rare emotions. "What is it, Hokage-sama?" he asked desperately.

The Hokage gazed at Itachi with a sad smile and sighed. "Your father… is moving up the date of the coup…" he said as he brought out a scroll and motioned for Itachi to retrieve it. "…We have intercepted multiple letters that have been sent to some of the higher-ups to the council… Many of them have denied the request, however we fear that some have." he said as Itachi claimed the scroll and read it.

Itachi gazed at the print of the scroll, it was a compilation of the many requests. "…Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame? Why would he send these to some of the most loyal clans in this villages… Something's not right…" he said as he brought his head up in a thinking matter.

Homura responded. "…That's what we are wondering as well, it's almost as if they are purposely trying to get caught."

The other elder put in his opinion. "We believe there is someone attempting to cause a early uprising inside the clan…" the woman said as she leaned back into her chair.

Sarutobi coughed, "… This is not the only reason I have called you down here. As of today, me and the elders have deemed it appropriate to promote you, Itachi, to ANBU Captain…" he said proudly.

As said before, with a rare show of emotion, Itachi's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "…but Hokage-sama, are you sure about this… I mean I am still only a chunin… I don't know if I am ready…" he said.

"Ohohoho, don't you worry Itachi. This is merely a disguise to divert attention from you… I've overheard some talks that you have been becoming increasingly distant from the clan… this being a perfect excuse…" he said as he diverted his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, along with the elders and some of the council has deemed you fit to be a temporary ANBU under Itachi until this situation is dealt with…" he shifted back to Itachi, "I expect you train him for the responsibility."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he said.

"…but Old man, I have the same worries as Itachi, whether or not I'm ready for such a responsibility." he said nervously, still shocked.

"…As I said before, you are under Itachi's wing, and he will teach you the ropes… As for the rank, Temp. ANBU have authority over anyone Chunin or lower, and you have special access to some equipment in the armory… and because you are undercover, you will be payed a A-ranked mission every two months as well as an guaranteed promotion to Genin after the academy, with a better chance of getting Chunin after the exams…" he said as he took a break. "…Now you two will be given a SS-Rank mission, the involves the entire safety of the village. If you would like to back out… feel free to raise your hand, but remember you will still be under the consequences of death if you are the reveal any information regarding the situation or the mission, Understood?" he finished sternly while gazing at the two.

"Hai…" they both responded nervously.

His eyes softened to a sad look as he took two scrolls out from the drawer. "Sadly, me and the elders have devised a plan if the coup will still happen…" he said as handed each one. "…because they have disregarded any peace talks, we will have to go with a very extreme approach seeing as any negotiations have failed. Itachi, on the day of the coup…" he said extremely sadly filled with remorse, "…you will have to exterminate the clan." he finished.

To his surprise, Itachi maintained his indifference. Naruto however gasped. 'Exterminate an entire clan? Even if I don't give a rat's-ass about the clan… they're still innocents…'

Itachi, even with his façade, was extremely disturbed, thoughts similar to Naruto, except they were about his brother and his mother. 'Mother, Brother… what should I do.' he thought. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I only ask for one thing…" he said, as he went onto his knees and bowed deeply. "…I beg of you, allow me to spare my mother and brother, as they are the only people within the clan that I truly care about…" he begged the three adults.

The three adults turned towards each other, and nodded. "We will have to think this over… Onto the next part of the plan. Jiraya has obtained information on a criminal organization that has been in hiding for a very long time… Not much is known about the group, other then that it is comprised of multiple S-ranked missing-nin… the identities of them are yet known…" Homura said the people in the room. "…because the consequences of the objective require you to become a missing-nin… which for us was a decision of extreme sadness… the Akatsuki will probably request for you to join their ranks… You will join when requested, and become the only spy within their ranks… For this deed, you will be given immunity to hunter-ninja's and given an generous sum of money to live… We did not want a type of life for you Itachi, and if you would prefer to decline, we will not hold it against you… If you -…"

Itachi interrupted quickly, "…I'll do it…"

Naruto gasped yet again. "Itachi, a-are you sure?"

Itachi looked sadly at the blond, "Yes Naruto, I must… If I weren't able to do it, then who else?" he inquired.

Naruto responded quickly, "I would, I don't have much in this village anyway, while you have a mother and brother." Naruto said sadly.

Sarutobi was about to interrupt, but was stopped by the look of Naruto, it was of pure determination. "Itachi doesn't deserve this fate, as he has too much to live for… I'll do it Hokage-sama." he said, finally giving the man the respect.

Sarutobi gave him a stern look, "Naruto, look he-…" he was interrupted.

"No, I want to do it, no, I must do it. I have a strange feeling that this Akatsuki may be related to the attack six years ago." Naruto said sadly, but again with a look of determination.

"Naruto, even if you believe that, I don't believe you are even powerful enough to eliminate the clan…" he said.

"Then I'll get stronger… I'll get stronger for the village, for myself, and more importantly, for Umi…" Naruto responded.

Sarutobi sighed as he swiveled around to the Hokage faces. Going from left to right. 'Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, what should I do?' he thought sadly. 'His Will of Fire burns strongly, however even those with the strongest flames can be extinguished by the evil forces of the worlds… I'm afraid that if Naruto were to join the Akatsuki, he may change for the worst… and become our strongest enemy.'

Turning around, Sarutobi gazed at the blond in the room, "I'll give you a month Naruto to truly decide what you wish to do…" he said softly. "Now, the other scroll provides the joint-operation with Itachi's mission… because of your fox-like mind, Naruto… I wish for you place explosive traps in rooms of those who are actively involved with the coup… Itachi has a rather extensive list and location of those…"

"If I weren't to take the elimination and go through with the traps… How would I get inside the compound, especially with a clan filled with doujutsu users?" Naruto inquired,

"…That's why it's perfect, every year between July and August, a majority of the clan goes to annual meeting outside of the village… in which a majority of the active Sharingan users are gone… leaving the adolescents and off-duty clansmen…"

"I understand that, Itachi told me… but I mean the Sharingan, even though much more limited then the Byakugan, can see a representation of chakra… and because most of my traps rely on chakra… I'd think that they would be able to discover them…" Naruto said.

"We understand, that's why we are using less conventional methods, rarely used nowadays due to explosive tags… We are using explosive powder… A fine dust placed inside a box-like structure attached to a wick… The wick uses such a small amount of chakra that it's undetectable by any sensors or eye techniques… and it allows for remote explosion…"

"I… I see…" Naruto said thinking. 'Should I really sacrifice my bonds with the village for someone else… Umi, The old man, the Librarian, my friends…' his mind wanders to those that he cares for. 'Itachi has his mother and brother, his co-workers, his friends… Augh, I need time to think about this.'

"Now that we have briefed you on your objectives… you two are now dismissed… Remember Naruto…" he said looking sadly at the boy. "You have one month to set your mind, Good night."

"Hai…" Naruto replied leaving the room.

_Flashback no Jutsu - Kai_

Naruto was laying in bed, with Umi by his side, unconsciously snuggling into his chest. Naruto blushed a bit, but returned to his thinking. 'What should I do, tomorrow is the deadline… With this decision, I will change the entire foundation of life… If I don't do it, I'll still live a somewhat comfortable life in the village, while Itachi takes the guilt of murdering his clan and destroying his bonds with the ones he loves… while living the strenuous life of a missing-nin… If I do it, I will break the bonds with Umi, Shikamaru, Choji… Kiba… as well as the Old man, while ensuring that Itachi keeps his bonds… but I will also be living the life of a missing-nin… and joining a corporation that I bet had something to do with how my life turned out…' He thought sadly. 'What should I do… What should I do…'

'Whatever I do… Life is going to be troublesome from now on…'

_**I am extremely sorry guys about being so late. I have three Accelerated classes in school, as well as getting a new PS3 not too long ago. If you have a PSN account, add me by the username "Bazooka1337" **_

_**Now onto the poll, this poll will change the entirety of what will happen next in the story. Does he proceed with the elimination, while joining the Akatsuki as a spy. Or will he leave that burden to Itachi, while staying in the village with Umi and the others. If you have something else that may be done, please voice your ideas**_

_**Naruto Eliminates clan - Joins Akatsuki: 0**_

_**Itachi Eliminates clan: 0**_

_**Other ideas:**_

_**Once again, sorry for the delay, been busy. This chapter isn't the great as I haven't had much inspiration to write, next chapters will contain much more plot and action.**_


	17. Authors Note 2! Please Read!

_**Authors Note #2**_

**_After some thinking in the shower and reading some other manga, I decided to go with my gut instinct. Itachi and Naruto are going to be co-workers in the plan, and becoming partners in the Akatsuki. It fits all the plans that I wanted to do. Sorry about the mispoll guys. Expect a new chapter thats hopefully 9,000+ words next :)_**


	18. History, Decision, and Elimination

_**As said in 'Author's Note 2', I've decided to go with my original plan of Naruto and Itachi becoming partners in 'crime' if you catch the drift. Anyways, Enjoy! Remember! REVIEW! They encourage and help me produce better chapters. I'm thinking of making a new fanfic after this one **__**J**_

**Chapter 16: History, Decision and Elimination**

'_Whatever I do… Life is going to be troublesome from now on…'_

Sunlight crept through the room again, beaming down on the two people on the bed. The first to wake was our favorite blond. Taking his hand, he wiped his drowsy eyes as he squinted from the invading sunlight. Silently prying himself from Umi, he headed towards the bathroom. He did his business, and prepared to wash his face. Looking in the mirror, he gasped.

He seemed about two inches taller from yesterday. His hair was darkening as well as his eyes. His eyes now consisted of a dark blue bordering on purple color, while the pupil elongated a bit. (1). His whiskers have darkened a bit, making them more defined and feral.

'Kyu-chan, what happened!' the blond shouted mentally.

'**Huh? What? Mmmm… Chappy, come here you scoundrel**.' said a voice in his head. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but sweatdrop. He heard some snoring resounding through the mental link. Closing his eyes, he ventured into his mindscape.

_Mindscape_

He walked up to the cage and walked right through. The Kyuubi was muttering to herself as she slept soundly. Cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled into her oversized fox ears. This gathered the desired reaction. Said fox jumped up like a kangaroo and 'Eep'd' as well as an overgrown fox could.

"**WHA! Who's there!**" Kyuubi exclaimed, searching her entire surrounds before her eyes set themselves onto her jailor. "**Oh it's just you…**"she said sleepily. "**…You know it's rude to interrupt a woman's beauty sleep…**" she said glaring at the offender.

"You've been sleeping for the last two years… now onto what I was going to say… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" The blond said, yelling the last part.

Kyuubi transformed into her human form, and giggled as Naruto gained a slight pink hue to his skin. "**What do you mean… I see absolutely nothing wrong with you**."

Naruto pointed to his eyes, "My eyes are much darker then before…" he said before pointing to his hair, "…as well as my hair… and I'm taller. What happened."

The Kyuubi looked at the blond, and noticed the differences herself. He was indeed different. "I feared this might happen…" she said as she sighed.

"Why, what's happening to me." he said anxiously.

"**Even though the seal is supposed to filter the demonic chakra into human chakra, it seemingly doesn't prevent all of the demonic chakra from leaking into your system… It isn't killing you because your chakra coils… were developed from birth to handle minute-doses of chakra… and prevent permanent damage if larger amounts are used**." she took a sigh again. "**However the minimal chakra doses are seemingly enhancing the gene's… from your mother side, while slowly altering your body into that of… a Hanyo, or Half-demon.**"

Naruto didn't care about the Half-demon part, but he worried more about his gene change. "What do you mean 'Enhancing your genes'? the blond asked.

"**I mean, the genes that come from the Uchiha side of your family are becoming dominant instead of being recessive…**" she explained.

"Will anything… like life-threatening happen?"

"**No, you will have all of your abilities from your father's side, but your appearance… is changing slowly…**"

"Oh alright… by the way, how do you know that the chakra is doing it, instead of it naturally happening… and how do you know so much about the Sharingan, when even their own clansmen know so little." Naruto inquired.

For what seemed to be the hundredth time today, she sighed. "**You see, all bloodlines were developed by demons, even chakra is descendant from demons**." she said, earning a shocked look from the blond. "**Before the nine Bijuu were even created by the Sage of Six Path's… we were a part of one demon… known as the Juubi, in which we held one conscience, which was mine… Sadly because I had such a massive amount of chakra, it clouded my mind and even had a conscience of its own… I was often on a mad rampage that decimated hundreds of villages.**" she said sadly.

"What does this have to do with the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"**When the Sage of Six Paths and us fought in an battle…**"

_Flashback no Jutsu - 452 Years Ago_

"**!**" was what was heard all around the land. The men battling each other in a skirmish between two villages halted, as they jumped back to face the sound. In the far distance stood the Juubi, a monstrous demon with unimaginable power stood there releasing a mighty roar, it ten tails waving manically behind it. "RUNNNNN!" some of the men yelled.

The monster opened its mouth, as a ball formed a foot away from its mouth, red and blue substances mixing as it formed a purple sphere. It swallowed it, after a few seconds, it opened its mouth releasing an extremely powerful ball of energy. A beam formed as it raced towards the battlefield, those who were watching in awe and fear never had a chance as the beam disintegrated the men, as those who got out of the way, ran from the now scorched earth.

The beam continued onward towards a small village. The beam hit what was believed to be the city center, and released a mighty explosion, destroying the village and whatever within a 200 meter distance completely. It would have happened, if it wasn't for a mysterious man who absorbed the blast. The man had his hands held in front of him, and beads of sweat dropped from his head. His eyes a light purple, 4 concentric rings surrounded the pupil. A katana adorned his waist, and a shakujo (2) strapped to his back.

Looking towards the beast, he took a deep breath before reaching for his staff and disappearing and appearing two hundred meters from the beast. "Today is the day your madness shall end!" the sage yelled towards the beast. His only reply was a deep roar before bringing one black tail towards the man. The man easily dodged before the hit connected, leaving the ground a large trench.

'I must find a weakness to the beast.' the Sage thought before performing one-handed seals. It stopped on Tiger. He pointed his staff towards the Juubi. "**Katon: Great Firestorm!**" As soon has the last word left his mouth, an ungodly amount of fire sprouted from the tip of the staff, engulfing the Juubi. He grinned in satisfaction, but that slowly dropped as the beast swung his arms, extinguishing the flames while releasing a large gust of wind towards the Sage. Bringing his free hand out, he yelled "**Shinra Tensei**!" as an invisible force moved the incoming gust of strong wind from the sage.

Doing more handsigns, he shouted "**Suiton: Flood of the Great North**!" Water formed out of nothing, as it swirled above the sage. "GO!" he shouted as the water shot out towards the beast at breakneck speeds. It hit the beast head-on as it staggered the beast. Taking the advantage, he performed more. "**Raiton: Gods Fury**!" he yelled as the clear sky turned a deep crimson black. Not a second later, red lightning shot out from the clouds, striking the beast with an enormous crack. Taking no time, he placed the staff on his back.

"**Mokuton: Great Binding Tree**!" he said as he slammed his hands on the dry earth. Moments later, several enormous trees sprouted from the ground underneath and swirled around the beast. They increased in girth as it reached past its head and began circling in. The beast struggled against the force, but it was futile. Now what was left was an enormous tree, fifty feet taller then the original beast.

'Is… Is it done?' the Sage thought. Sadly his hopes were crushed as a deep roar sounded again. The wood was cracking and burning from the inside, moments later the beast broke out of the prison.

"**!**" it roared again. It faced towards the man, it opened its mouth and blasted off a ball of energy towards the Sage who dodged it easily, however it fired more, almost like an automatic assault rifle.

'Damn! The energy each of these balls contain are godly!' he thought, jumping back from the ball. 'If I get hit by one of these, I'm screwed…' He dodged one as it went over its head. He examined the beast mid-jump. He was shocked to see absolutely no damage. 'No damage whatsoever!' he mentally shouted. '..I see, this monster is entirely made out of energy, except it has a shape and a conscience…' he concluded. 'Only way to defeat a monster of energy… is to seal it, and any inanimate object is physically impossible… I must seal it within myself…'

'Even though I have only just developed the technique, it's my only chance of eliminating this monster once and for all.' Disappearing from the monsters sight, he appeared behind the beast. Biting his finger, he performed hand-seals, a hundred or more to be precise. "**Fuuin: God Sealing Preparation Technique!**" he slammed his hand on the ground. A Sealing array propelled from his hands position, and formed a circle of kanji line around the beast.

Disappearing and appearing on the beast's head moments later, he performed over two hundred hand-seals in a minute, and yelled, "**Fuuin: God Sealing Technique**!" he yelled as he slammed his hand onto the slimy skin of the beast. Pillars of energy sprouted up from the kanji below and headed towards the area where his hand is and formed something similar to a bird cage around the beast. The earth cracked underneath the beast, as the sky turned from dark crimson to a dark grey. Pillars of light rained down from the sky as the beams swirled around the circle of pillars before stopping. Slowly the cage shrunk, so did the beast caged inside. It shrunk as it roared, before it disappeared completely, leaving a ball of energy.

The ball suddenly slammed into the Sage's stomach, as hundreds of complex arrays spread out from his stomach and wrapped around his body. 'F-Finally! Even with this pain… I-It was worth it for the world.' he said, as he passed out from exhaustion.

_Flashback no Jutsu - Kai!_

"…Ok, awesome story, but what does it have to do with the Sharingan?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"…**I was getting to that brat, after being sealed into the Sage, our chakra had… what should I say… interesting side effects with his genetics…**" she said. "**His body grew to that of seven feet, his muscles increased in density, his senses became godly, and most of all… his eyes. Instead of the normal concentric circle design… nine tomoes circled around the eyes… and changed to a deep red… He gained our eyes…**"

"Amazing… but how come I don't have the Sage's eyes now?"

"**Uugh, I shouldn't expect you to understand yet… you're only seven years of age…**" she said. "**I'll try my best… anyways… the Sage had two sons… their names we do not know… His first son, was gifted with the physical and spiritual power of the Sage, this man later created the Senju clan…**"

"Wow… To think he created the one of the founding clans of the village…" Naruto said amazed.

"**That's not all, his second son… was gifted with the eyes and his powerful chakra… who eventually gave birth the Uchiha clan…**"

"Wh-aa… He not only kick-started the Senju, but the Uchiha as well?"

"**Yes… further onward… He named his heir to his first son… which started the cycle of hatred between the Uchiha and Senju clan…**" she said sadly. "**…Now to the birth of the Bijuu…**"

_Flashback no Jutsu - 395 Years Ago, 57 Years after the Sage sealed the Juubi_

"My son, my heir to my will… I will soon be deceased… Father time has caught up to me… Pass on my teachings, pass on my knowledge, and pass on my family name… Today is the day where I shall be known in the history books." He said, coughing. "However, I must eliminate the Juubi inside of me… It will be impossible to kill it, however, I can split the chakra into smaller segments… and forever eliminate the threat of the Juubi…"

"…but father, how can you do such a thing… you are only human!" he exclaimed.

"I may be only human son, however in this world… nothing is impossible…" he said as he sat up from his bed. "Even peace is possible in this world… my son's shall be the ones to bring it… Now, I must go…" he said as he disappeared. 'Good-bye my son.'

The Sage reappeared in an opening, fifty kilometers away from any settlement. Gathering the chakra of the Juubi, he closed his eyes. "**Onmyoton: Creation Of All Things**!" he said, as an enormous swirl of black energy surrounded the man.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Ichibi**!" he said, as a portion of the chakra manifested into what looked like a human-sized raccoon made out of sand, with a single tail.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Nibi**!" he shouted as another portion of the chakra manifested into a human-sized cat, which it's fur looked to be of blue-greenish fire. It adorned two tails.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Sanbi**!" Another portion of the chakra formed into a turtle-like creature with three tails.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Yonbi**!" Yet another portion formed what looked like a gorilla with red fur as it adorned four tails.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Gobi**!" This time it formed into a creature that had the body of a horse, but a head of a dolphin. It had five tails.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Rokubi**!" A slug like creature with six tails appeared.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Nanabi**!" A green beetle like creature appeared, in which seven wing-like tails appeared.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Hachibi**!" A light maroon colored creature appeared looking like a hybrid of a Ox and an octopus. Eight tentacles serve as legs.

"**Inton: Shadow Creation! Kyuubi**!" A fox creature manifested in its orange glory, nine tails swaying behind.

The man wiped the sweat from his head, before moving in the middle of all of them. "Yoton: Gods Vitality!" he shouted, as different sizes of demonic energy flowed towards the creatures, the smallest going towards the Ichibi, while the largest towards the Kyuubi. The creatures eyes went from soulless… to bright. They were alive.

"You… My children are the to be the guardians of the earth… to preserve the peace of this world… Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now… you will be shown a righteous path… different from the time you spent inside of me…" The Sage spoke out to the creatures. "I have spoken to each and every one of you inside the seal… and the decisions I have made for you are based on that…"

"Shukaku… The Ichibi…" the Sage said. "You are the guardian of the vast sea of sand in the land where the wind flows freely."

"Matatabi… The Nibi…" the Sage said. "You are the guardian of the ancient tombs, where lightning strikes upon the graves and lost ancestors are reborn."

"Isobu… The Sanbi… You are the guardian of the ancients seas, where the water heals the wounded and sustains nature."

"Son Goku… The Yonbi… You are the guardian in which the lands are green and the trees are lush with fruit."

"Kokuo… The Gobi… You are the guardian in which the mountains pierce the mighty heavens above."

"Saiken… The Rokubi… You are the guardian in which the land is wet and lush, yet homes to hundreds."

"Chomei… The Nanabi… You are the guardian in which the oldest have reigned and millions." have thrived."

"Gyuki… The Hachibi… You are the guardian of the lands in which thunder flows."

"Finally… my mightiest guardian… Kurami… The Kyuubi… You are the guardian of the lands in which the mightiest fires inspires strength instead of fear." He said proudly to his creations. "Now to eliminate the body of the Juubi… **Chibaku Tensei!**" he said. A ball formed in his hands as he released it into the air. Going up miles into the air it finally stopped, just before it left the atmosphere. The Sage, using his very end of the Juubi's chakra, initiated the technique. Earth from below began separating from the earth below. Entire hills and mountains around the area crumbled and soared towards the ball of energy. An hour passed as the entire landscape floated towards the ball.

The Sage gazed towards the his creation… the Moon.

Disappearing and appearing inside the moon. He initiated hand-seals as he lifted his shirt. "Fuuin: God Sealing Technique! KAI!" he said as the seal on his body appeared and shrunk towards the stomach. Moments later after it becomes invisible, a black energy beam shoots out. The Sage screams in pain. The Yang energy of the Juubi reformed the original body, however as it appeared, it immediately collapsed, as no life is left.

Satisfied, but on the end of his rope. Forming hand seals, he forced the monstrosity that he created to float away from the earth, and into the heavens above. The Bijuu remained all cried for their loss. The man that changed their entire focus in life has just died, and gave them a purpose other than pure destruction.

_Flashback no Jutsu – KAI!_

"…**That man… was a great man… and I will never forget the things he has done for us…**" she said, as tears cascaded down from her eyes.

Naruto walked up to the sobbing woman, and did the only thing he could think of to do to comfort her. He hugged her… gave her a shoulder to cry on. He knew that those memories were of extreme importance. Ten minutes of her crying on his shoulder and the tears soon ceased.

"**T-hank y-you Naruto-kun…**" she said looking into his eyes.

Naruto blushed a bit at the gaze, "Anything for you, Kyu-chan."

She pried herself from the boy, although reluctantly. "…**now onto the main question you asked. The reason I know so much about the Sharingan, was because I'm the one who changed his genetics. I gave him the… how should I say… the prototype to the Sharingan as I was sealed**." She said.

"You're are the creator of the Sharingan! Awesome!" he said in awe. "…but how come you were able to be manipulated by this 'Madara?'"

Sighing she responded. "**Madara did something that nobody did in clan history. When he caused his blindness by overusing the Mangekyo… in which ironically was the first to ever achieve… he killed his brother in cold blood, and took his eyes… in which his brother Izuna gained the Mangekyo beforehand as well… He developed an advanced type of the Sharingan. The **_**Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan**_** in which offers a butchered version of immortality… as well as immunity from blindness by overuse…**" she said before directing her attention to the blond. "**Madara also gained the ability to manipulate beasts of great strength… Which he exploited twice in history… The first being the fight between your First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and the second being seven years ago…"** she said.

"Well, I am not going to let another person manipulate them for their own purposes, remember that." He said determined. "I will find a way to end this violence in the world. Reunite the world as the Sage of Six Paths wished for…"

Looking into his eyes, Kurami saw the same eyes… The same eyes that the Sage had all those years ago. A lone tear dropped from her already bloodshot eyes. This time, they were tears of joy.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

"…Kurami-chan… what should I do about my current predicament? Should I let Itachi eliminate the clan, or should I?"

"Wait… Eliminate what clan?" she asked confused.

"I forgot that you have been sleeping for the last two years… Itachi was given a SSRank mission to eliminate the Uchiha clan, as they are planning a coup that could very likely succeed…" he said sadly, much to the shock of Kurami. "…Me being a bit emotionally driven, forcibly asked to do the job instead… they told me I had a month of thinking before I even accept it… You are my second opinion on this matter…"

"…" she was silent.

"…" he was silent.

"Whatever your heart and mind believes you should do… The Sage believed that a person paves their own way into history, whether it's big or small… Whatever you do, don't change the way you are… I beg of you…" she begged.

"No matter what… I will not… depending on how the organization 'Akatsuki' runs… I may have to do things that clash with my morals… If I truly become corrupted, kill me before it is too late… and destroy the Akatsuki in my wake…" he said.

"I-I will… I have faith that even the cruelest demons can never steer your path… I am tired…" she said as she yawned.

Naruto deadpanned. They just had an very important conversation, and ends it with 'I'm tired.' He looked at her incredulously. "You just woke up, gave some super history lesson and important advice… plus… you've been sleeping for two years… TWO YEARS!" he said mock-shouting while holding two fingers up.

Kurami had the decency to blush and scratch the back of her head. "Hey… cut me a break… I haven't slept peacefully for the last 34 years…" she said giving him the Puppy Dog eyes… that combined with her whiskers and slanted eyes… he crumpled like a wet towel.

"F-f-fine… j-ust stop that look…" he said stuttering, and hiding his blush.

'Works every time, even on Miashi and Mito.' She thought with a smile. "Ooh Thank you! If you need any help in the future… Either yell really, really loudly in your mind." She said. "Or perform these hand seals…" she implemented into his mind, "…to enter your mindscape without meditation."

"Speaking of mindscapes, could you possibly give me a better cage then a sewer… sleeping in this water is just… disgusting." She said.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Oh, this is your mind, think about the new landscape you wish… and wa-la!"

Naruto closed his eyes and followed her instructions. The landscape around them turned a brilliant white, as it shaped into its new environment. It was a probably the greenest forest the both of them ever seen. Butterflies and insects buzzed around the many flowers. A glorious cabin like structure resided in the middle of the clearing. Naruto pointed above his head. Kyuubi looked and gasped. The seal array was different. She looked to Naruto for an explaination.

"I adjusted the seal using my mind to give you free reign over my mindscape. Knowing that I can trust you not to damage my mind. I hope you enjoy… I need to talk to Itachi. I'll talk to you later Ku-chan!" he said as he vanished.

"Thank you… Thank you so much Naru-kun…" she said as she walked into the cabin. Closing her eyes, she imagined a plushy 'suspiciously' shaped like her container. Laying down in bed, she cuddled with the plushy… a content smile on her face as she dived into a long and restful sleep.

_Real World – Naruto's Apartment_

"Woah… having a conversation with the mightiest demon on Earth… is amazing." He said, before panicking. How long has it been? He looked at the clock behind him. 'It's only been two minutes?' Calmed down, he proceeds to wash his teeth and his face. Walking out of the bathroom, he looks to Umi, who is still peacefully sleeping in his bed, snuggling to a pillow that would've been him. Walking to bed side, he caresses her cheeks with his finger, watching as she nuzzles it. 'Umi-nee-chan… I really wish I didn't have to do this to you… Old man will watch over you… and I will as well even in my absence.'

Sighing, he brought his hand back and he prepared to get dressed. Five minutes later, he reappeared in a white t-shirt and green shorts. Grabbing his sword as well as his temporary ANBU I.D, he shunshin'd to the entrance to Itachi's house.

_Uchiha Compound – Fugaku and Mikoto's residence._

Using chakra to stick to the wall, he climbed up to the second door window, and knocked softly on the glass.

Seeing rustling from the bed, Itachi sat up and looked into the window. He saw his partner. Gesturing with his hand, Naruto climbed in.

"Yes Naruto?" he said sleepily. They have disregarded all honorifics when they are alone and by the Elders and the Hokage.

"I've thought about what to do…" he was interrupted by a hand placed on his mouth.

"Shhh… This room has been bugged." He said whispering while looking around and pointing to the black object in the corner of the ceiling. "Let's talk about this at training ground 13." He said looking at the clock. It was 7:36. "…In about thirty minutes…"

"Hai…" Naruto whispered said shunshining towards the training grounds.

Itachi sighed. 'What will he choose… his decision will pretty much change my life…' as he got ready.

_Training Ground 13_

Naruto sat under a tree, replaying everything that's happened in his life the past two years… His meeting of Kurumi, the training, finding Umi out of pure luck. He was interrupted when Itachi appeared in the clearing.

Standing up, they met half-way in the clearing. "Itachi… If I was to choose either of those options… we would've both suffered… I've decided to aid you in the elimination… we will travel as partners in both the objective and in the Akatsuki… we shall be partners to keep our will pure… and protect our sanity."

To say Itachi was surprised would be an enormous understatement. Naruto, was willing to sacrifice his comfortable way of living, well somewhat, to ease the burden placed upon himself. "…b-but Naruto, why… why would you break your bonds to this village for something you don't have to do."

"I don't know, all I know is that if I do not go… I'd lose my first real friend in this village…" he said.

"What about Umi, what do you consider her to be."

"She's my sister in all but blood. However… I cannot keep her safe if this organization is on the loose."

"That is true… but how do you think that she is going to feel when you leave… she's going to be heartbroken."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her my plan… believe it or not… she can keep secrets very well and I trust her more than I do the old man.…"

Sighing, "Are you absolutely sure about this. You can keep your life the way it is..."

"I'm positive. Let's go see the Old man." He said determined.

"Race you there, first one gets ramen on the house?" Itachi said, making an enormous mistake.

"RAMEN! Alright… Ready… Set… GO!" Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke by purely speed.

Itachi facepalmed. "Trust him to get that excited over ramen…" he muttered as he disappeared.

_Outside the door to the Hokage's office_

Knock, Knock

Two bangs resounded on the door. "Come in." a man said softly.

Itachi and Naruto both entered. Naruto spoke up. "Ey Old man, how's paperwork doing ya."

"Ugh… it's a pain…" the old man.

"Have you forgotten what I said two years ago? Use shadow clones for kami's-sake." Then the two laughed as the old man face faulted and banged his head on the desk.

"Sorry… and thank you Naruto… anyways, other then reminding my senile mind, what have you come for?" he asked.

"I've made a decision." He said.

"ANBU, leave the room, except you Naruto, Itachi." He said hardened. Three presences left the room immediately. "Naruto, active the security jutsu…" As soon the words left his mouth, the room flashed a brilliant grey for a split second.

"Finished… I've thought of my decision over the past month… If either I or Itachi proceeded with the plan… we would've both suffered, and because our teamwork is second to none… I've decided that we would both proceed with the plan…"

Scratching his chin while gazing into the eyes of Naruto, he saw something… Jiraya… Minato… they all had the same determination in situations like this. Sighing. Taking out two scrolls, "You guys have your objectives." He said before dismissing them.

The two have sealed their fate. After a visit to Ichiraku ramen… and a crying Itachi later. They prepared. They had a year and a half to prepare for the destruction of Konoha's strongest clan, and a founding clan as well.

They had multiple factors in its success and failure. Will the traps go off? Where will the people be located? What if they find out beforehand? What if I'm not strong enough? Those and many others were voiced as they conversed.

The two have trained intensively together, fixing their many flaws that they have. Naruto fixed some flaws that Itachi had in his swordsmanship, while Itachi trained him how to fight against another Sharingan user. Naruto taught him some jutsu's under his affinities, which were surprisingly Lightning and Fire, while Itachi did the same. Naruto trained his three affinities as well as Itachi's two affinities, both using **Kage Bunshin's, **Naruto to a much higher extent. They worked on collaberations

They developed new ways to increase their control over their chakra, further improving the water walking exercise by combining the leaf exercising and inventing the senbon balancing exercise. They trained their physical structure to the limit, and going beyond.

Naruto's chakra level, in the last half-year increased to Kage level, thanks to the demonic filtration and the hundreds of clones and chakra exercises. His strength rose to High-chunin. His speed that of a Mid-chunin, his chakra control to mid-chunin. His fuuinjutsu level went onto advanced, surpassing the current Hokage, meaning only one person in the known world has more skill in that field. His taijutsu level was high-chunin with his Sharingan and low without. His ninjutsu level is mid-jonin with his Sharingan techniques, while it's high-chunin without. Genjutsu is still pretty bad, however the Sharingan negates his weakness with it, and can cast some low level-eye contact ones.

Itachi's chakra level rose to that of mid-jonin, while his speed and strength rose to high-jonin. His chakra control was that of low-jonin, while his fuuinjutsu rose slowly to high-genin. His taijutsu was that of mid-jonin. while his ninjutsu was Kage level. Genjutsu is about mid-chunin and can break most genjutsus directed at him. After the trap setting and a run in with some of the police force… they devoted themselves more to training. Naruto's stats in everything except chakra level rose to that of at least low-jonin while his fuuinjutsu stayed the same. His ninjutsu with the Sharingan exceeded the Kage line.

Itachi's stats except fuuinjutsu and genjutsu rose to that of Kage level. Making him possibly the fourth strongest in the village, behind Sarutobi, Kakashi and Jiraya. Naruto is possibly stronger than most rookie-jonins and some hardened jonin with the Sharingan. When placed as a team, they could no doubt take out most Kage level opponents by their selves. All they needed was experience… and they'd be the strongest pair in Fire country.

When Naruto told Umi about the plan. Umi was absolutely devastated. She cried for hours into Narutos shoulder. She wanted him to stay, to support her, to love her. Naruto truly wanted to stay however, he believed he was protecting her more than he was hurting her. He explained his multiple reasons for leaving. Umi reluctantly agreed before crying into unconsciousness. Naruto's chest tightened as she cried. He said that he would always watch over her no matter what. When she was asleep, he placed a seal on her back, a tracking seal as well as a monitoring seal. He worked day and night to develop the seal, just for Umi.

What the seal does is allows the person to monitor the wielders chakra level as well as their primary emotion, whether it's fear, anger, nervousness and others. It also allows for mental interaction between the two. When she woke up, Naruto tested the link, and it was a massive success. He soon placed one on Itachi.

It's been a year and close to six months. Seven days until the assassination and their ascension into the Akatsuki. Itachi and Naruto were nervous, they were taking most of the week off so they can be in peak condition. Naruto left a large amount of money in a blood seal for Umi so she can provide for herself. He reinforced the reinforcement seals with demonic chakra to super-enhance it. He provide Umi with the instructions on how to do so.

Using a small portion of his resources, he bought hundreds of books and scrolls to help Umi out in her near future. He also gave her the fuuinjutsu scrolls and chakra exercises as well. Naruto was also working on a large sealing scroll for his travels. He needed to store a lot, and I mean a lot of equipment. His sword, his papers, his shuriken, his training scrolls, everything. He also sealed his inheritance. Even though it wasn't that much material-wise, it gave him an expansion of skills to practice as he traveled as a missing-nin.

During the entire training period, he has tried to become distant to his friends in the Academy, as well as the adults he knew. He knew he failed however. They always found a way to penetrate his defenses and restrictions. Naruto was disheartened to leave his friends, but he needed to for the sake of the village.

Back to the real world, it is now five days until the massacre. He was walking toward Ichiraku Ramen for his last time until the Akatsuki is dealt with or deemed no threat. He was going eat as much as he can today. Walking up to the stand, he waved cheerfully and put on a smile, "Ohaio old man!" he shouted as he ran and sat onto the stool.

"Ohoho, how's it going Naruto, it's been a long time since you visited us. Poor Ayame thought you didn't like her no more." He said darkly.

"Oh.. n-no it wasn't that. I-I was training…" he said, making an excuse, it was partly true.

"Oh, and what are you training for Naruto-kun…" a new voice sounded from behind the counter. There stood Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of the stand. She had a sweet smile that looked sweet, but it meant death if you said the wrong thing.

"Uh-…" He tried to think of an excuse. "T-the old man is giving me a mission on Friday." He said.

"Oh, and what is this mission…" she asked curiously.

"I-I'm sorry, it's classified." He said, his face serious. When they saw the face, they knew he meant business. "…Anyways, start me off with five bowls of shrimp ramen!" he said cheerfully as his mood took an 180.

The two sweatdropped before responding. "Coming right up!" he exclaimed. Smells of noodles and broth filled the air as he waited. Ayame came out with five steaming bowls of ramen.

"Here you go Naruto-kun…" she said cheerfully as she set down the bowls.

"Thank you! Time to dig in…" he said as he cracked open his chopsticks and ate… inhaled the ramen. Five minutes later, those hot bowls of ramen were empty.

"Get me two beef and three chicken!" he ordered. A hour later, a new record was broken in the shop, which was ironically his own. He had eaten 24 bowls of ramen, compared to his previous 19.

"Ohohoho! A new record is broken by Naruto Uzumaki!" he said proudly as dollar signs spun in his eyes. After Naruto paid, he left a very generous tip, almost ten times the required.

"Naruto-kun, WOAH! We don't need that much." She said attempting to give back the money.

"No… Keep it. When I go on the mission on Friday, you probably won't see me again. I-I'm s-sorry. When you hear the news… don't take it for its face value." He said as tears flowed down and disappeared.

"Won't see me again… What does he mean… and what news." Oh how they would soon find out.

It has been two days since he went for ramen. Now it was time to visit the Library. Walking into the front doors and ignoring the glares from some of the staff, he walked up to the front desk. "Ohaio Kisa-nee-chan!" he said happily, but quiet enough to be accepted. After frequent visits to the building, they developed a kind of sister bond between them.

"Oh, hey there, Aniki." She said with a warm smile.

"I'd like to make a donation to the Library… Here." He said, bringing out a massive stack of bills.

"Wow… but why?" she asked confused.

"On Friday… let's just say, you won't see me around anymore… and… don't take the news by facevalue…" he said as he disappeared.

She had the same reaction as Ayame did. 'News? Won't see him anymore? Just what is up with you lately.' She sighed before placing the cash into the donations box. '…but thank you.'

It was now Friday, the day in which Itachi, Umi, Naruto, the Third Hokage and the elders feared. The massacre of the Uchiha clan begins tonight. Itachi was given the OK to allow his Mother and Brother to be pardoned.

_Outside the Uchiha Complex – Midnight_

"Itachi-sempai… this is it…" Naruto said breaking the almost frightening silence.

"Yes Naruto, it is." He said sadly.

"Let's go over the plan…" Naruto said as they discussed the plan. Ten minutes later… they were ready.

"Naruto… Initiate Operation Scarlet Genocide…" he said. Naruto brought his hands up.

"…Katsu…" he said as simultaneous explosions rocked and decimated multiple homes. They looked at each other and nodded. They disappeared.

_Commercial District - Itachi_

Itachi reappeared into the market. He saw multiple people running from the flames. A man ran towards him waving.

"HEY ITACHI! WE'RE BEI-…" he was interrupted as a kunai dug into his head. He looked at the man with a sneer. Grabbing his katana from his side, he rushed towards a shocked woman, and quickly decapitated her.

"WE HAVE A TRAITOR AMONGST US!" a man yelled as he activated his Sharingan and ran towards the man with a kunai and a mad frenzy. Itachi turned around and lazily brought up his sword to parry to kunai, knocking the man back, he stabbed him in the chest. Taking out the sword he disappeared as a fireball hit where he was previously.

"Damn, I missed him. Stop the traitor at all costs!" the man said as he performed more handseals. "**Katon: Phoenix Fireball Jutsu!**" he shouted as he fired more, but smaller fireballs at Itachi. A man next to him launched multiple shuriken, and another… some kunai. Itachi stood there, his face indifferent. As the three attacks hit the man, they exploded. The three smirked in victory.

"…Pathetic… A simple jutsu such as that isn't enough to burn me… DIE!" he said from behind him as he stabbed the jutsu user. Jumping up, he shouted "**Raiton: Dual Lightning Spears**!" He brought his hands up as he aimed them towards the weapon user. Electricity shot out of his hands and rammed into the stunned Shinobi. They soon dropped down, paralyzed.

"…Die…" he said as he stabbed one in the stomach.

"N..o, do-don't ki-kill me! I be-beg of yo-you!" he begged pitifully.

"Were you going to give mercy when you started the Civil War?" he said angrily.

"…" he was silent, and ashamed of himself. Itachi brought the knife across his neck as he decapitated him in a swift move. He turned around to see twelve enemies surrounding him.

"ITACHI! You are hereby a traitor and must be executed. Give up you are surrounded." Indeed he was outnumbered, but not outclassed. Itachi closed his eyes as he sensed their chakra levels. No one except the leader had levels past Chunin. Sending chakra to his eyes, his Sharingan activated, revealing them as he opened his eyes. Taking a step forward, the entire squad tensed. He disappeared and appeared behind the leader. At first nothing happened, and suddenly the person lost both arms, red liquid shot out of the stumps. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KILL HIM!" he shouted in extremely pain. Only to be silenced by a stab through his heart.

Itachi disappeared again, and appeared in front of the entire group. They soon found themselves dead on the ground.

'Hopefully Naruto is alright.' Itachi thought as he disappeared into another section.

_Residential District – Naruto_

Naruto was atop a building that was left standing. He had just taken out over 40 Uchiha clansmen, and he wasn't even that tired. 'The Uchiha clan has Shinobi of this caliber here… Pathetic…" he thought with disgust. 'Strongest clan my ass… The only thing remotely great about them is their Sharingan.' He was interrupted as a kunai flew past his head. He jumped into the air as he landed on the ground.

"You are going to die for this you DEMON!" he yelled. "You have just eliminated much of my clan, and retribution is your end! My name is Fugaku Uchiha and I shall be your executioner." He shouted as he disappeared.

'Shit! Fugaku of all people.' He said, recognizing the name as the patriarch of the Uchiha's. He swiveled in his position as he just barely parried a hit with a sword. However, he easily pushed him back. "**Fuuton: Blade of the Wind God!**" he yelled as a green glow appeared on his sword. He swung the sword releasing a compressed wind blade. The man jumped before the hit could connect, taking out the front of a house. 'Jutsu's like these won't work.' He thought as he shifted in the **Rapid Golden Fox** stance and disappeared.

He appeared behind Fugaku who turned around and parried. The locked their swords as they looked at each other in pure bloodlust. Channeling wind chakra into the blade, he cut Fugaku's blade in half as he made a shallow cut on his arm.

"Interesting brat, but your wind affinity is nothing compared the power of the Uchiha." He said arrogantly, before performing hand seals. "**Katon: Fireball Jutsu**!" he shouted as a ball of fire emitted from his mouth towards the black-and-blonde haired boy. Said boy brought his hand up. The fire swirled around his hand before being reflected.

"Katon: Fire Mirror Jutsu!" he said slowly. The man dodged his fireball before looking at the boy in shock.

"Impossible, there is no such jutsu!" he shouted.

"Heh, I made it myself." He said truthfully. That jutsu uses the almost godlike affinity with fire to manipulate fire by pure will. However it is much more taxing then conventional jutsus.

"Hahahaha… Like I'd believe you. Enough chit-chat, time to die!" he said, finally activating his Sharingan. He charged at the blond, bring multiple attacks from the right and the left. The blond was struggling, he was being pushed back. Using a substitution, he reappeared on top of a building. Making a **Kage Bunshin** from will, they both shouted.

"**Katon: Great Fire Stream**!" the original shouted.

"**Fuuton: Dual Wind Palm**!" the clone shouted bring both hands to his front.

"**Konbijutsu: Fire of the Hiyasha**!" they both shouted as the two attacks combined. The fire's sized increased threefold as the speed increased by two.

The man's eyes widened considerably. Performing handseals at a break-neck speed, he slammed his hands down. "**Doton: Great Mud Wall**!" he shouted as earth rose to form a massive wall that could compare to the fire. Taking little time after the flame cleared, he jumped up and performed some more seals. "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" he whispered as a fireball the size of a small house came flying at the blond.

The blond saw the fireball at the last second as he jumped out of the way. The resulting explosion blew him away into one of the houses. Calling forth a **Kage Bunshin**, he substituted and left a clone for bait and others to substitute for debris. A minute later, Fugaku came walking into the house, Sharingan disabled. "Hehehe brat, you gave me quite the scare with the technique… but now you see it's futile… The Uchiha are always the victor… and you learnt that the hard way. Sadly it's time for you to die." He said as he pulled a kunai from a holster. He walked up to the blond, who was feigning fear.

Around the building, you would see multiple people placing seals around the house. Those seals were resistance seals, he was going to keep a oncoming explosion from coming out. Once he was done, he channeled just enough chakra to sustain it. Back inside the room, Fugaku was kneeling down towards the 'injured clone' as he raised the blade. "Hehe, the coup shall be a success once you are gone." He said darkly. "Prepare to meet that whore of a mother who birthed you." He said as he slammed the blade in the clones head, only for it to disappear. Plumes of smoke appeared everywhere as clones dog piled him.

Naruto brought his hands into a half-ram and muttered one word. "Katsu!" An explosion was heard, yet you could not see it. Smoke poured from cracks in the house and windows. Moments later, the house collapsed. 'Phew… he's dead…'

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" a voice yelled from the house. What he saw disgusted him to no end. His body was damaged, but that wasn't it. His body was covered in snake scales, as his head began shaping to that of a snake. His eyes had a black sclera, and his red Sharigan darkened. His jaws snapped as they stretched open into impossible sizes. He made a choking sound as something was coming out. He saw feet… Then Naruto realized he was regenerating himself. He backed away and almost vomited from the sight.

He finally finished, leaving a untouched, but heavily panting man standing there. His skin returned to that of normal. "Heh… *pant*… nobodies… *pant* … ever… *pant* going… *pant*…to *pant*… kill me…" he said regained slightly normal breath.

'I need to finish this… I'm getting tired quickly.' Closing his eyes, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and stared at the man… no thing in front of him. "Amatersu!" he whispered as shadowy-colored flames erupted onto the man.

"AHHH IT BURNS! DAMN YOU IT BURNS!" he screamed in pure agony. Naruto deactivated the flames before walking up to the semi-burned man. Looking down he saw a seal array onto his shoulder. It mimicked the Sharingan tomoes. Using the Sharingan, he took a mental picture of the seal, as he decapitated the man. He disappeared soon after. He took the mans hitai-ate as well…

_Fugaku and Mikoto's Residence – Itachi_

"…Kaa-chan! Tou-san! Nii-san! It's terrible, I saw a bunch of dead people… what's happening!" he said, his crying painfully obvious.

Itachi sighed sadly. 'Sorry aniki…' he thought. He placed a Genjutsu on his mother to imitate that she wasn't there, but in the middle of the room. 'Sorry kaa-chan.' He thought sadly. He heard footsteps as Sasuke ran towards the residence. A creak of light shone in from outside, silver moonlight peered inside. A pair of eyes looked inside. He saw his mother on the ground and an unknown assailant with a sword pointed at her chest.

"Pathetic… this clan is weak… die mother…" he said emotionally, holding in his tears. The genjutsu he placed showed Sasuke stabbing the sword into his mothers chest.

"…N-N-Nii-san?" he shouted! "H-How co-could you! WHY!"

"…To test my capabilities…" he simply responded. "I thought the clan would be a worthwhile challenge, I was however proved wrong… pitiful…" he said, restraining his tears.

Sasuke fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Itachi stood their waiting. Sasuke sprung up and hurled two shuriken to his brother. Itachi easily caught them and threw them back. He watched as they slashed a bit on his leg and arm.

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me… And yet survive in an unsightly way… Run, run and cling to life… and when you have the same eyes as mine… come to me." He said, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. He had killed his only friend in the clan, Shinsui… "Only then, you shall defeat me. Tsukyomi…" he said, forcing his brother to relieve the massacre for 72-hours. Itachi disappeared, disabling the genjutsu. If anyone were to see him, tears would be falling down his cheeks.

_Outside The Village – The Forest_

"Itachi… are you… alright?" He said, noticing the tears flowing down his cheeks."

"I'll… I'll be fine… lets go…" he said, shaking his head before hopping down the road. Naruto took a kunai and the hitai-ate and slashed through the middle. Placing the Kunai back, he wrapped the protector around his forehead.

Looking at the moon. 'I have a long road ahead of me…' he said as he dashed off behind him.

_**Longest chapter at a whopping 8,277 words in total. Thank you people for voting even though I didn't finish the poll. I would also like to thank those who have given me advice as well.**_

_**Anyways before you ask about some of the jutsus, Here are some definitions.**_

_**Omnyoton – Yin-Yang Release**_

_**Inton – Yin Release - Shadow Style**_

_**Yoton – Yang Release – Light Style**_

_**Konbijutsu – Collaberation Jutsu**_

_**Anyways, what do you guys think, I know the fighting is a bit bad, but It's my first fight scene that I've ever written. I have something planned for Madara, as well as the Akatsuki, so stay tuned. Ja ne!**_


	19. Sorry

**Sorry…**

_**To my great displeasure, I am discontinuing this fanfiction. For the time-being, I have been so caught up with school and life that I have lost all interest in this fanfiction… and I kind of lost a large portion of my next chapter as I had to get a new computer… Please forgive me. However I am thinking of writing a rewrite or creating an entirely new fanfiction, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Once again, I am sorry for this. This was the plot in the story and some of the backround to some of the events that would've been explained in the story.  
><strong>_

_**-Naruto meets the Akatsuki, in which isn't the 'evil' organization that it was. The Akatsuki was created by Nagato for a common goal of peace between the villages. Their first goal was to gather the Jinchuriki from the villages so that no village is stronger than another in terms of Biju. Madara was originally part of the Akatsuki, using his backstory as a way of covering up his true goal, which was the "Eye of the Moon" plan. They discovered his treachery when he attacked Miashi and Minato during Naruto's birth and causing the release of the Kyuubi. Madara planned to destroy Konoha before returning to his original plans; however the sealing of it into Naruto as well as the damage he received from Minato delayed that course of action. So, he conveyed rumors directly to some of the spy's that Jiraya had in his arsenal about the Akatsuki, as well as rejoining it as Tobi. As disguising as Tobi, he secretly conspired with Orochimaru who had distastes about the organization. With a little 'persuasion' of the Uchiha clan head, the coup d'etat was set in motion. Orochimaru gave Fugaku the cursed seal in that he would provide a suitable vessel. This was originally Sasuke. The change in behavior led to Itachi report to the Third, and eventually led to the Uchiha massacre. **_

_**-When Naruto left the village along with the Akatsuki, Tobi was estatic that the Jinchuriki was tagging along. Tobi used his connections with Orochimaru to allow the two into the organization. When they joined, not so long after, Orochimaru attempted to steal Itachi's body, and the same thing in canon happens. With one less member, Naruto truly joined the ranks. Soon, a new member joins the ranks as well, on recommendation of Nagato, which I planned on that person being Kushina, who became Kisame's partner. Much of the canon stuff happens, especially the Invasion and the Tsunade arc, however instead of Naruto, it's Umi. The Sasuke's abandonment arc occurs in much of the same way, except some of the battles were easier fought by the Konoha team. The fight was quite one ended with Umi dominating most of the fight, until Sasuke uses the Cursed Seal, and leads to the incapacitation of Umi, much in the same way of Naruto except the Chidori in the heart. Naruto witnessed much of what happened, and only by the reassurance of Itachi was he able to control his temper. Then Jiraya comes to train Umi for the time-skip. Which finally leads into the Shippuden time-line, however it was 7 years instead of three.**_

_**-The Rescue arc continues in which Naruto and Itachi lead the capture of the Kazekage, who is Gaara. Naruto, during the training trip met Gaara as he was a child, and led to the eventual removal of the Crazed Monk inside the seal. When the two meet for the first time in nine years, emotions spiral out of control and a fight between the two shake of Suna. Naruto eventually wins but with exhaustion. Itachi picks the two up as he heads back towards the base. Team 7 with Sai, Sakura and Umi led by Kakashi head towards the two. Naruto finally rested, meets Umi, who compliments that she has grown quite well. Sakura however takes a more violent approach and attacks on sight, which Naruto knocks out quite quickly. Sai is impassive with a different goal in mind. Naruto grabs Gaara, and begins running, leaving Itachi and Kakashi alone. Umi runs after Naruto. They fight, eventually causing Itachi to exhaust Kakashi. He leaves when he sees this.**_

_**-Umi eventually meets up with Naruto who has been waiting for her. They embrace eachother as Umi releases pent up emotions. Naruto comforts her and tells the Akatsuki's real plans for the Jinchuriki. After a little bit, they part ways, and made it look like Umi was defeated. Five days later, the canon starts as Sasori is defeated. Finally in the story, The canon ways of capturing the Jinchuriki occurs without the extracting and the Hachibi. Tobi finally shows his true colors as he kills Nagato in cold blood and detains the Jinchuriki. Using his new Rinnegan eyes he summons the Gedo Mezo and extracts them himself, albeit in a very long time period. He conspires with Kabuto which then leads onto whatever happens next in the Canon…**_

_**That's about it, I wasn't really expecting myself to get this far for a while, so I decided to plan ahead. Sorry again for disappointing you guys. Finally thanks for the reviews and favorites. Good bye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
